Stacy's Return
by HuddyJoy0524
Summary: Stacy returns after she finds out that House was institutionalized. Part 1 is from Cuddy's perspective but we will get House's perspective too a little later. Takes place after Braveheart.Lots of Hacy and Huddy will ensue. I'm rating it T just in case
1. Stacy's Return

Stacy's Return

"House! I said no!" Cuddy threw up her hands in exasperation and then slammed her hands on the desk. "Now we can keep arguing but it's not going to make a difference. My decision is final."

"You should know better than to let your time of the month interfere with a decision," House shook his head in mock sadness.

Cuddy stood up straight and opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "What the….how did...what…."

House chuckled. "I know everything. So is that a yes or a no?"

Cuddy stared straight ahead, still slightly confused, and then cleared her head. "No!" She walked from around the desk and stood right in front of House. "You cannot trick me into letting you perform a brain biopsy on someone who doesn't need one. So…no-you-can't-my-decision-is-final." Cuddy poked him in the chest with her finger after each word.

House grinned. "Could you try that again…somewhere else?"

Cuddy sighed and rolled her eyes. "You are relentless."

"That's my job!" House grinned proudly and adjusted the cane in his head. "So….can I now?"

Cuddy turned away and walked back over to her desk. "You are wasting my time."

"Well…that would kinda be the point." House limped up to her desk, lifted his cane, and set it down on top of a stack of files she went to pick up.

Cuddy took a deep breath and looked up at her employee. "House."

"Partypants."

Cuddy seemed unperturbed. "Leave, right now, or you will get double clinic duty…for the rest of your career!" Her voice rose slightly at the end in an attempt to appear stern. It didn't work.

"Right." House snorted, but lifted his cane off of her files. "You would do me before assigning me eternal clinic duty."

"Watch me." Cuddy looked up at House challengingly, and House knew that she wasn't going to give up. He would have to forfeit this battle.

"Fine Mommy." House pouted and turned to the door to walk away. "By the way, your boobs are extra perky today. Thought you'd like to know."

Cuddy raised her eyebrows and set her face in a line. "Bye House."

"Until next time," he said in a deep grovelly voice and stalked out of the office.

Cuddy sighed, placed both of her hands on the pile of files on the desk, and watched him walk away. She put her head in her hands and attempted to quiet her beating heart. Ever since he had returned from Mayfield there was something slightly different about him. He was the same House but he seemed….less harsh. He gave up and let her win more battles. He wasn't as nasty. And he had mentioned…them. He had asked her "What about us?"

"Why do you do this to me?" Cuddy said out loud, she stood up, and began pacing the room. She had wanted to tell him, so much, that she wanted a relationship. She had wanted to scream it at him. But Cuddy knew, deep down, that that would never work so she had merely replied "We're good. Just like this." But they weren't good they both knew that. And then? And then he had walked up to her, right up to within a couple inches of her and she thought for a fleeting moment that he was going to kiss her. Her heart had begun racing and she had seemed unable to look away from his eyes, holding her in his grasp squeezing the breath out of her…and he walked away. She was left, staring at his retreating figure leaving the office, unsure what to feel except that she was still hopelessly in love with him.

All of this running through Cuddy's mind she continued pacing the room, twirling a rubber band in her fingers for what seemed like hours mulling over the man that drove her absolutely crazy.

"Dr. Cuddy." A nurse popped her head into Cuddy's office, startling her. "You have a telephone call from a Stacy. She said she's been trying to call you all day."

Cuddy frowned. "Is it a patient?"

The woman shook her head. "She just said that she's been trying to reach you all day but your line has been busy. She sounded upset."

Cuddy walked over to her desk, curious, and picked up the phone. "This is Lisa Cuddy."

"Lisa? Oh my gosh what is going on why didn't anyone call me?" The woman on the other line was visibly upset.

Cuddy bit her lip. The woman's voice sounded so familiar. "I'm sorry…I'm not sure who this is."

"Lisa! It's Stacy! Stacy Warner! Why didn't anyone tell me that House was institutionalized? Is he alright?"

"Stacy?!" Lisa couldn't believe it. "What…how did you find out?"

Stacy sniffed on the other line…she had been crying. "I have a friend that works there, Alyssa Beasley, and she told me that House had been committed and…is he alright? He's out isn't he?"

Cuddy nodded, still shocked to hear her old friend's voice. "Yes. Yes he's back now."

"I'm coming to see him. That's okay with you right?"

"Well…I mean…he doesn't know…" Cuddy stammered. What would House do if Stacy showed up after all this time?

"That's alright. I'll surprise him. Thank you so much Lisa I would feel much better I feel partially responsible for all this."

"Tell me about it" Cuddy muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing I just…when are you coming?"

"I'm on my way." Stacy hung up and Cuddy nearly flew from the room.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy approached House's office. He was sitting at his desk balancing one of his balls on his cane, completely concentrated. She took a deep breath and opened the door, walking in. "Have you changed your mind and decided to let me do the brain biopsy?" House asked without looking up.

"No…" Cuddy trailed off and continued to stand there, unsure of how to tell House.

He looked up and noticed Cuddy's nervous posture and knew something was up.

"Either you're here to tell me of your undying devotion or there is something wrong."

"House…I need to tell you something." Cuddy walked up to House's desk and looked down at him, worriedly, gently.

House looked up at her, a little nervous himself.

"I just got off the phone with Stacy. She's coming to see you."

House didn't move and continued to stare at Cuddy, blinking.

"House?" Cuddy sat down and placed a hand on top of his.

He seemed to snap out of his trance and withdrew his hand. "Okay."

Cuddy made a face. "That's it?! Okay? Your ex-girlfriend is coming to see you and all you have to say is okay?"

House shrugged. "It was a long time ago." He looked away and stared into space. He stopped juggling his balls around and seemed to look sadly at the wall. It was then Cuddy knew how House still felt about her.

Cuddy pursed her lips together and stood up quickly. "I think I'll…go back down to my office," she said quietly. She stood up to leave and turned back to House. "Are you alright?" She asked gently. He didn't answer and Cuddy turned away and walked out the door.

She slowly walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button. Why was Stacy so interested in House's life all of a sudden anyway? She clenched her fists together. She was married. Cuddy stepped into the elevator and hit the down button. She crossed her arms over her chest and wiped a piece of hair from her face. She was suddenly angry and didn't know why. She walked out of the elevator and over towards her office and stopped when she saw Stacy walking in.

"Lisa!" Stacy called and ran over. Cuddy's anger melted away when she say how tired and worried the woman looked. Cuddy gave her a big hug. "How are you?"

"I'm doing alright." Stacy looked at Cuddy and then down at her slightly disheveled appearance. "You don't look a day over 35 and look at me all scraggly."

"No you look fine" Cuddy said sincerely, noting that Stacy was still as pretty as she was the day she had left the hospital.

Stacy sighed. "I can't believe this has happened to House. I feel so guilty."

Cuddy shook her head. "Don't. It was his vicodin addiction. It led him to hallucinate and he just snapped. But he's back now and….better. Kinder. A bit more like he was before the infarction."

Stacy smiled. "Thank you Lisa. I just want him to know that I'm sorry and I didn't mean for any of it to happen. Ever since Mark's death…"

"What?!?!" Cuddy put a hand to her heart. "Oh my gosh, Stacy! When did this happen? I'm so sorry."

"About two years ago. I wasn't home; he fell down the steps and broke his neck there was nothing that could be done." Stacy looked down and then back up at Cuddy with tears in her eyes. "I ruined both relationships that I've ever had with men I loved. I feel like I have to fix the only one that's left."

Cuddy could feel her own eyes beginning to fill at Stacy's heartbreaking words. "I'm so sorry Stacy. I wish there was something I could do."

"Thank you." Stacy gave her another hug. "Is House upstairs?"

"Yes, I'll take you." Cuddy guided Stacy to the elevator. When they got off Stacy stopped and turned around. "I can't do it Lisa. I can't."

"Yes you can." Cuddy held Stacy.

Stacy had begun to cry again. "No I can't! He will hate me. I still love him…so much. Help me."

Cuddy's heart dropped to her stomach and she suddenly felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She still loved him? Did that mean he still loved her? Cuddy remembered House's face when she had told him the news of Stacy's return and knew that he loved her too…which meant House couldn't possibly love Cuddy. Cuddy brushed a tear from her face and walked Stacy down the hall to House's office.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMMD

_Let me know what you all think! I can definitely continue if you guys like it so far. There is going to be a lot of Hacy and Huddy coming up! _


	2. Apologies

Apologies

Cuddy slowly guided Stacy to House's office. He was sitting on the wrong side of his desk, resting his chin on his hands and his hands on his cane. He seemed unaware of their presence. Stacy looked up at Cuddy who had also started to cry and gave her a hug. "I really think I need to do this myself now Lisa."

Cuddy nodded and watched Stacy walk into House's office with a heavy heart.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Greg?" Stacy stood awkwardly in the entrance of House's office. House looked up at her, shocked to see how much she had changed in such a short time. Her hair was longer now, Cuddy's length he guessed, and there were dark circles under her eyes. He could tell that she had been crying. Her professional, tough outer layer seemed long gone and there was a raw quality about her that made House's heart go out to her, despite his desire to remain impassive.

House nodded his head at her and went back to staring at the wall. He was not in the mood to drag out more painful memories.

"I…uhhh…" Stacy cleared her throat. "I just found out that you were in Mayfield and…why didn't you tell me?!" It seemed to burst from her and she walked over to stand in front of House, agitated.

He could ignore her no longer. He looked up at her. "Why would you care?"

"Of course I care! When I heard that you were committed I was so worried! I thought there was something really wrong and no one bothered to tell me!!!"

"You have Mark now," House stated with an old twinge of bitterness. He went back to resting on his cane.

"Yeah. Well not anymore because he's dead," Stacy said matter-o-factly.

House looked back up at her, with regret etched on his face. "Stacy I…."

"It's fine." Stacy turned from him and walked over to the other side of his desk. She picked up House's big red ball and rolled it around in her fingers. It made House think of the time that Cuddy had taken over his office; she had done the same thing; rolling it around and around…

"I've always regretted that day when I walked out of here. I should have told you how I really felt." She looked back at him and her gaze locked into House's eyes.

House turned away. "It was my fault."

"No. It wasn't." Stacy walked back over and kneeled next to him. "It was mine. I was so…confused. I hadn't seen you in so long. I loved Mark and yet…I loved you. I didn't know what to do. I was stupid. I just wanted to let you know that…I'm sorry." She bit her lip and looked down. "All of this, all of this…..is my fault."

House looked back over at her, knowing that she was being truthful and he couldn't. Talking about his feelings was still so new to him. This was the one person he knew he couldn't practice on.

"I led you on," House stated simply, knowing that if he stuck with the facts he could never be wrong.

Stacy looked back up at him. "Yeah, but I let myself be drawn back into your….your…vortex." She chuckled, humorlessly, at her choice of words. "I wanted it to be like old times before the break-up, before the fighting, before your leg," her voice broke and she gently touched his leg. Her touch made House tingle and instinctively he put his hand on top of hers.

"If I had just listened to you, you wouldn't be in so much pain and you wouldn't have had to go through this addiction or this psychiatric hospital or…" Stacy stopped because her words were starting to choke together. She stood up and walked away facing the wall. She took a deep breath, but didn't turn back around. "I feel so GUILTY. I caused ALL of this. ALL of it. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." She stopped and House understood that she was mentally killing herself a thousand times over. He stood up and slowly walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched slightly before turning around. "Please promise me that you won't hate me." She looked desperate.

"I stopped blaming you a long time ago. The hospital….it had nothing to do with you. That was me, my fault. My addiction. You had nothing to do with it."

Stacy let out a huge sigh. "I want…I want us to be friends again. Like it used to be."

"Stacy…" House slowly turned from her. "I don't think that would work. Things have changed they've….they're different now I've moved on."

"I understand," Stacy wiped her eyes quickly. "I just wanted to let you know that I've missed you and that I would turn back the clock if I could." She crossed her arms over herself reassuringly. "Good bye Greg." She turned and went to open the door.

"Stacy." She turned back to look at House. He walked up to her. "I've missed you too."

Stacy buried her head in his chest and House put his arms around her. He rested his chin on her head and was flooded with memories of their past relationship. And yet…with his arms around the very woman that he had wanted for years he still felt strangely empty.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy leaned over the desk at the nurse's station and signed off on what seemed like paper after paper. She glanced over at the elevator doors every minute (to her it seemed like hours) but no familiar faces exited. She grew more and more desperate and didn't seem to know why.

"Cuddy," she jumped and turned to see Dr. James Wilson staring at her, strangely. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little busy why?" She turned away and continued to go through the clinic folders.

"Well you seem a bit agitated and keep glancing over at the elevators. Is there something wrong?"

"Nope." She continued to not look at him, and Wilson knew something was up. "Where's House?" He asked her.

"In his office, "she said simply.

"And….." Wilson leaned against the desk next to her and stared at her, knowing it would make her uncomfortable.

She put her pen down, folded her hands, and looked over at Wilson. "I got a call this morning from Stacy. She's come to see House."

Wilson's jaw dropped. "Stacy? As in…"

"Yes." Cuddy turned back to her files. "She heard that House was institutionalized and came to see him." She picked up a stack of files and slammed them down next to the nurse who looked her warily.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Wilson said to himself, out loud. "How did YOU find out?" He seemed unable to comprehend how House messed up his hierarchy.

"She called me and told me she was coming to see him." Cuddy slammed another stack of files next to the nurse who again looked perturbed at Cuddy's behavior.

"Well this is great! They can finally reconcile their differences. This is exactly what House needs right now," Wilson reasoned.

"Yup. It's fantastic." Cuddy slammed her last pile of folders down, turned on her heel and walked away towards her office. Wilson, still confused as to how he hadn't heard Stacy was back, didn't realize she was gone until he heard the door to her office slam shut. Wilson flinched and the main floor of the hospital all stopped talking at once. They all turned to look at Wilson accusingly. He put up his hands. "It wasn't me."

He walked over to Cuddy's office and looked inside to see her opening and closing drawers loudly and slamming files around. He stormed in. "What the hell?!" She ignored him and continued moving stuff around.

"What the hell was that?!" Wilson walked up to her desk. "Stacy is exactly what House needs right now. She is someone from his past that he needs to reconcile with. It will help him get rid of some of those skeletons in his closet!"

"Yes, that's what he needs James the woman from his past that helped to screw him over!"

Wilson shook his head unbelievingly. "What? You contributed as much to House's leg infarction as Stacy did! You were his doctor! You're not making any sense!"

"He was getting better! Everything is going back to normal and she shows up to mess it all up again!"

"Mess what up?! Everything was going back to the way that it was before Mayfield! He was still treating us like jerks, making sexual comments, trying…" Wilson stopped. "That's what you want isn't it?"

Cuddy looked up and brushed a piece of hair from her face. Her eyes pleaded with Wilson not to continue but he knew she needed to hear it.

"You don't want Stacy back around because she will ruin your relationship with House. He will no longer be interested in you. You're jealous."

"That's not true" Cuddy said adamantly before looking back down on her desk and drawing papers together into piles, trying to look busy. In reality, she could feel hot tears springing to her eyes because she knew it was true. She didn't want any other woman around House, he was hers. These selfish feelings made her feel anger and resentment towards herself but she couldn't get rid of them.

"Lisa," Wilson's voice softened and Cuddy looked up at him, instinctively. He was looking at her, very concerned. "Why don't you talk to him?"

"Absolutely not." Cuddy sniffed. "I am not jealous. But you know I care about House. I want him to be happy and I don't think Stacy will help him. What if they get back together and break up again? What will happen to him?"

"What if they DO get back together again?" Wilson looked at his boss solemnly. "What will happen to YOU?"

Cuddy just looked at her friend, unsure of what to say next. Wilson sighed. "I'm going to go see Stacy." He walked out the door and Cuddy sat into her chair heavily, ashamed yet unwilling to part with her desire to be with House.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House and Stacy sat on the floor of his office, talking and eating Wilson's lunch that he had stolen from the refrigerator.

"So you still talk to Dr. Nolan?" Stacy asked and took a bite from the sandwich.

House nodded. "He is attempting to get me to share my feelings."

"Well is it working?" Stacy laughed as she attempted to talk with food in her mouth.

House looked over at the window and back at her. "I think so."

House's door opened and Wilson walked in. "Why didn't you tell me you had a visitor House?"

"James!" Stacy stood up and ran over, giving Wilson a hug. "How are you?"

"I've been better, been worse." Wilson smiled down at his old friend. "How have you been?"

Stacy shrugged. "I've had some good times and bad the past couple years. I'm just glad that Greg's okay."

"Me too." Wilson smiled at House who gave a little half smile before going back to his sandwich. "And I see you've taken my lunch." Wilson raised an eyebrow but obviously didn't seem to mind.

"Oh James I'm sorry I didn't know it was yours," Stacy looked apologetic before throwing House a mocking dirty glance.

House shrugged. "Thought you were on a diet."

"Please." Wilson walked over and sat down next to them on the floor.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy yawned and looked down at her watch. It was nearly half past eight. She looked over at the elevators, which House still hadn't come down from. Cuddy finally gave up and walked over to the elevator pushing the up button vigorously.

A nurse walked over to Cuddy. "Dr. Cuddy I…."

"Not now." Cuddy stepped into the elevator and immediately hit the close button. When she got to House's floor she listened for any noise coming from House's office but heard nothing. She slowly approached the door and found House sitting alone on his chair. Feeling a little bit relieved Cuddy walked in.

House looked up at her and then went back to his monster truck magazine. "Can I help you?"

"I was just wondering…how it went with Stacy." Cuddy shooed his legs and sat down on the ottoman in front of him. He looked back up at her and then down at the magazine. "It went good."

"That's good," Cuddy said conversationally. She looked at House, who appeared completely uninterested.

House sighed, took off his glasses, and put down the magazine. "Do you need something?"

Cuddy was a little taken aback. "Uhhh….no….I just…"

"Then what are you doing? Don't you have a baby to take care of?" House looked at her knowingly and Cuddy pursed her lips before looking down. "I was just a little worried…"

"Yes. Worried. Remember I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." House leaned in, very close to her, and instantly regretted it. She was intoxicating and the way her gaze froze on him, waiting for him to make a move made his heart race. "Why are you so worried?"

Cuddy took a breath, still locked into his gaze. "Well because…"

"Lisa! What are you still doing here?" Stacy waltzed into House's office, who immediately sat back in his chair.

"I was just…"

"Greg told me that you had a baby now" Stacy walked over and put her hands on Cuddy's shoulders. "You should be home with her."

Cuddy felt guilty all of a sudden and nodded. "You're right."

"You should bring her in one time though I'd love to meet her" Stacy smiled and gave Cuddy a little hug. "Don't worry I'll take care of Greg for you."

Cuddy could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks so she nodded and walked quickly out of the room.

House watched Cuddy walk out the door, knowing that something was bothering her. Why was she acting so strangely? Why did she care all of a sudden? The thought that she cared, however, made him feel uncharacteristically secure and he tried desperately to cling to it.

_So everyone there was a lot of Hacy in this one and there probably will be in the next couple. But for the Huddy fans don't worry this will eventally become a Huddy ____ Please keep letting me know what you think and I'd be happy to hear any suggestions!_


	3. Dreams

Dreams

_Okay everyone here's chapter 3. This one is almost all Cuddy. I loved all of your ideas and I will be incorporating nearly all of them at some point. Thanks!_

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy turned the lock to her house, and shut the door behind her, exhausted. She felt like collapsing on the floor right then and there. It had only been about twelve hours since Stacy had returned, but to Cuddy it felt like years. She couldn't believe that she was behaving the way she was and felt childish.

"Lisa? Is that you?" Cuddy's nanny turned the corner with Rachel in her arms and looked relieved to see her boss.

"Momma! Momma!" Little Rachel held out her arms and opened and closed her fists, excited to see her mom.

"Hi baby!" Cuddy reached out and swept her daughter in her arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Mommy missed you."

Rachel giggled happily and buried her head in Cuddy's neck. Lisa looked gratefully at her nanny. "I'm sorry I'm so late, it's been a really really rough day."

"No problem. You know I'd put her to bed if she would let me," the woman added sheepishly.

Cuddy smiled. "It's alright. You little diva you only let your mommy put you to bed!" Cuddy tickled her daughter who laughed merrily and attempted to tickle Cuddy back.

"I'll be here at seven sharp tomorrow," she patted Cuddy on the shoulder and made her way to the door.

"I owe you!" Cuddy yelled as her nanny exited, but the woman merely waved her hand back to Cuddy.

"Okay you little stinker let's get you to bed." Cuddy took Rachel into the other room and put her in her pajamas. She sat down in the rocker and picked out a book and read it to Rachel. Rachel sat quietly in Cuddy's lap and listened, sucking her thumb. On the last page, Rachel took her thumb out of her mouth and pointed at the pig. "Momma!"

Cuddy laughed. "Yes darling it's a mommy pig."

Rachel giggled and pointed to the other pig. "Baby!"

"Yes, baby pig" she kissed her daughter's tony brown ringlets and lifted her up. "Now it's time for bed Mommy has to get up early for work." She laid Rachel in her crib and handed her her favorite teddy bear. "Night night Rach."

"Dadda!" Rachel said and looked at Cuddy questioningly. Cuddy smiled. "I'm mamma silly goose."

Rachel pointed at Cuddy. "Momma. Dadda?" She sat up and poked her head through the crib.

"No Dadda sweetie." Cuddy laid her child back in her crib. "Night night time."

"Night." Rachel smiled at her mommy and immediately closed her eyes.

Cuddy shut off the lights and walked out of the room yawning. She couldn't believe her daughter was a year old already…and so intelligent. Cuddy knew the girl was soon going to be old enough to inquire after her father and she would have nothing to tell her. She got ready for bed and nearly plopped down onto her sheets, ready to fall asleep but found she was wide awake. Cuddy closed her eyes and they continued to pop back open. She moaned and buried her face in the pillow. After a couple more hours of tossing and turning, Cuddy drifted off into a restless sleep.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy awoke, but didn't know where she was. She looked around trying to make out her surroundings and soon realized she was in the middle of a desert somewhere near the edge of a cliff. She peered out over it but it seemed to go on for miles and miles. Gulping, Cuddy took a step back and turned around. This time she was not alone. House was standing only a couple feet away from her, just staring.

"House? Where are we?" Cuddy's voice echoed everywhere.

"I don't know," he shrugged. He took a step closer, and another step. "But we are alone."

Cuddy's heart started racing. "We are?" House took another step.

"Yes." House was now standing nose to nose with Cuddy. He leaned in towards her, she could feel his hot breath on her face and she waited expectantly for the kiss. He was so close…and suddenly he pushed her. Cuddy stumbled and tripped, falling off the edge of the cliff. She gripped onto the edge. "House! Why did you push me!?"

He just stood there grinning and watching her. "House! Help me I'm going to fall!"

He continued to grin and just watched her. "I can see your cleavage from up here!"

"House!" Cuddy was panicking now, her heart was beating faster and faster and she had begun to sweat. "House!!!!" She screamed. "Don't leave me here! I need your help!" Cuddy couldn't hold on any longer and she cried out as she let go. She shut her eyes tightly but never felt herself hit bottom. The next thing she knew she was in PPTH. She was on House's floor and could see him in his office down the hallway.

Suddenly she heard a cry of pain. "House?!" She asked, alarmed. Cuddy started walking towards House's office. She tried adjusting her view to see into his office and noticed that he was sitting on his chair.

"House!" She called again and picked up her pace. It was then she noticed that he looked sick.

"Cuddy! I need your help!" She could hear him calling her.

"I'm coming!" She started to run towards his office, and soon realized that she wasn't getting anywhere; she was running in place.

"Cuddy!" He sounded desperate and Cuddy grew frightened. "I'm coming, I'm trying!" She yelled and continued to run with breath neck speed, getting nowhere.

"Why won't you help me?!" He yelled from the other room and pulled out what looked like a knife. "No, no!" Cuddy yelled. "House don't! I want to help you!"

"You can't help me! You weren't even willing to realize I needed help! Get away from me you bitch!" He raised the knife.

"House!!!!" Cuddy burst into tears. "Don't don't!" He plunged the knife into his neck and Cuddy collapsed on the floor, sobbing. When she looked up, House was standing over her, looking confused and a little scared. "Are you alright?"

Cuddy let out a sob and leapt up throwing her arms around him. "You're okay!"

House just stood there and waited for her to let go of him. "Uhh….yeah. Wow. Didn't know you loved me that much." He started to walk away to Cuddy's office and she realized that they were now on the first floor of PPTH. Cuddy followed him into her office and saw Stacy sitting in her chair.

Cuddy frowned. "Stacy what are you doing?"

"I believe you mean Dr. Warner?" Stacy looked at her sternly. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Cuddy looked over at House and then back at Stacy. "Okay the game is up I need my office back."

"Your office?" Stacy laughed. "You would have to be the Dean of Medicine for this to be your office."

"But I am the Dean of Medicine!" Cuddy protested and House and Stacy burst out laughing. Cuddy looked down at her outfit and noticed she was wearing a nurse's cap and gown. "What is going on?!"

"Now if you don't mind, House and I have some work to discuss if you could please get back to work." Stacy turned from Cuddy and proceeded to talk to House.

"But I'm the Dean of Medicine! I'm the Dean of Medicine!!!!!!" Cuddy shouted. But the two no longer seemed to notice she was in the room. She approached Stacy and House who were flirting. Stacy had on a low cut top and heels and suddenly stood up and walked over to House.

"Your cane makes me melt you know" she seductively ran her fingers over House's arm, who grinned at her. "You make me melt," he leaned in and kissed her. Cuddy felt fury well up in her and she walked over to the pair. "How dare you…"

House reached up and slapped her hard, across the face. That did it. Cuddy's eyes popped open and she sat up in bed, quickly. Her heart was beating fast, she was sweating, and her eyes were wet.

"What's the matter?" Cuddy jumped and looked over to see House lying beside her in her bed.

"How did you get in here?!" She sounded alarmed.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong?"

Cuddy covered her face with her hands. "I was having horrible dreams."

"It's alright." House pulled her to him and she snuggled into the crook of his arm. He petted her hair gently and she no longer cared how he had gotten in there. She drifted back off into a peaceful, restful sleep.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Lisa? Lisa!!" Cuddy felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes to see her nanny a couple inches from her face. Cuddy was sprawled across the other side of the bed. She sat up quickly and tried to brush her hair from her face. "What the…where's House? Where…?" Cuddy stopped and realized that she had been dreaming all that time. Her alarm clock was still going off, she hadn't heard it, and she looked over at the time. Eight.

"Shhiiiiiit!" Cuddy leapt up. "Why did you let me sleep this long?!"

"I was running late! I called your cell but you weren't answering!" The nanny suddenly looked scared.

Cuddy was running around the room throwing stuff around trying to find an outfit. "Is Rachel okay? Did she eat breakfast? Is she dressed? Is she…?"

"Yes, yes it's fine." The nanny went back to care for Rachel, and Cuddy tore from the house thirty minutes later.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House poked his head into Wilson's door. "Have you seen Cuddy?"

Wilson looked up, barely acknowledging House, and looked back down. "Nope. Did you check her office possibly?"

House opened the door all the way and walked in. "No. Normally she comes into my office with a file."

Wilson shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"She always tells you if she's taking the day off, coming in late, getting a baby." He threw in the last part to grab Wilson's attention.

Wilson put his pen down and looked up at House. "Is there a reason you are so interested in her whereabouts?"

House looked around Wilson's office nonchalantly. "I think I'll go check her office." He left Wilson who sighed, rolled his eyes and went back to work.

House approached Cuddy's office preparing to burst in when he noticed her head on her desk. Frowning, he creeped in and shut the door quietly. He approached her desk and realized that she was dead asleep. He chuckled to himself and looked around the office for something to sabotage. But when he looked back towards her, he changed his mind. She looked utterly exhausted and there were dark circles under her eyes. He sat down in the chair opposite to hers and rested his chin on his cane, watching her sleep. Hair was in her face and reached over, brushing it away gently so that he could see her face more clearly. It was then he noticed that her eyes were wet. Frowning, he leaned in closer and noticed her mouth twitching. He shook her shoulder. "Cuddy. Cuddy!"

She shot up from her desk and looked around quickly. Noticing House she turned bright red and tried wiping her eyes, her make-up had run a little bit.

"Wow. Must have been having some dream there." House didn't know what else to say.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Cuddy picked up a stack of papers and shuffled them around and then picked up a pen and opened a file. "Was there something you needed?"

House just sat there and stared.

Cuddy sighed and put the pen down, folded her hands, and put her chin on her hands, mirroring House. They sat there for a while. Cuddy looked straight at him, watching his beautiful blue eyes as they studied her face.

"You're upset Stacy is back," he stated simply.

Cuddy sat up straight. "Where did you get that from?"

House shrugged. "You're upset."

Cuddy sucked in her breath and adjusted her hair. "I'm just worried that's all. You just got out of the hospital I think that her here will make it worse for you."

"Well…she's helping," House answered truthfully. Shocked at his honesty, Cuddy was at a loss for words. "If only she had your jugs and your ass," he added to compensate for his truthfulness.

Cuddy couldn't help but smile a little at House's words, and him seeing her smile made him feel relieved. Cuddy stood up and walked over to a file cabinet opening it. "I know that you think I'm an idiot for caring but…" she stopped. She knew he had stood up and walked over behind her.

Cuddy turned around slowly and found House only inches from her. "What are you doing?" She breathed softly.

"Seeing how you would react." House answered.

Angrily, Cuddy brushed him aside. "Don't even start screwing with me House!" She walked to the other side of her office.

"You're the one in love with me," House answered.

"You're an ass," Cuddy snarled.

The door suddenly opened and Stacy popped in. "Lisa? Greg? Is everything alright?" She looked upset, noticing how angry Cuddy looked.

"Everything's fine." Cuddy said through her teeth.

"Well Greg and I are going out to lunch you want to come?" Stacy asked kindly.

Cuddy couldn't stop her face from falling. "I've got work to do," she said hurriedly and sat back down at her desk.

Stacy looked between the two questioningly. "Alright then." She left.

House looked over at Cuddy. "Now you're just being a baby."

Cuddy looked up angrily at him. "Just get out."

House stared at her knowingly. "You're gonna regret..."

"I said, GET OUT!" She screamed at him. House turned on his heel and left slamming the door. Cuddy collapsed on her desk and burst into an angry torrent of tears.

_So this was a tough one to write but I knew it needed to be part of the story. Continue to let me know what you think! I should have the new one out as soon as I can organize all my ideas chronologically. Any more ideas are appreciated! ___


	4. A Lunch Date and Speculations

A Lunch Date and Speculations

_I had some unexpected extra time today so here is your 4__th__ chapter! I am shocked at how popular this story is but happy to hear your loving it! This one will be entirely from House's perspective and mostly Hacy._

House and Stacy sat in a little diner on the corner around the hospital. Stacy was sipping tea and watching House continue to glance every minute or so at the door.

"Greg." Stacy placed her hand on House's arm. He faced her. "You don't need to worry about Lisa, she'll be alright she's just having a tough day."

"I'm not worried," House said casually before taking a sip of coffee.

Stacy smiled. "She's your friend and something is bothering her it's okay to feel worried."

House ignored her comment and went back to digging through his soup. Stacy frowned and leaned on her hands, watching her ex-boyfriend. "House. Do you want to talk about something? Anything?"

House looked up at Stacy, a little scared. "I'm not really sure I am comfortable with the whole 'divulging your feelings' thing yet."

Stacy nodded. "I understand. But you can tell me anything you know that right? I want to help you get better." Stacy took House's hands and watched for a reaction.

What House really wanted to know was what was wrong with Cuddy. He knew it had something to do with Stacy but she had acted so angrily…and Cuddy and Stacy had been friends. He didn't want to admit that she had hurt him; she had only ever yelled at him like that once, when he announced that they'd slept together off of the hospital balcony. He hated it when she got that upset. HATED it. But something else was eating at House…

"Are you just going to disappear again in the next couple weeks?" House blurted out.

Stacy blinked, a little confused. "What?"

House withdrew his hands. "I don't think I'm ready to be opening up to you if you are just going to leave again."

Stacy looked at House, a little hurt. "You were the one that wanted me to go. I was ready to leave Mark and be with you."

House looked down. "I knew that being with me would be a mistake."

"Then why did you lead me on like that?!" House looked up, guiltily, but Stacy wasn't mad. Just…hurt. That made House hurt.

"I don't share well," he shrugged and picked up his coffee to take a drink.

"I wasn't yours to begin with Greg!" Stacy's voice rose a little. "We had broken up long before I met Mark. I had moved on! Then you came along and just…" Stacy stopped and put her head in her hands. "I don't want to fight with you," her voice grew soft. "That was so long ago…"

"I'm sorry." House cut her off. She looked up, shocked, to see regret and caring etched all over his face. Stacy's eyes filled with tears.

"I was wrong and I'm a bastard," House finished. He started digging around in his soup again, watching Stacy from the corner of his eye.

Stacy smiled through her tears. "Greg I…." She stopped and sniffed quickly before laughing. "Look at me crying like this." She sniffed again. "I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. I just…want us to be friends again. To start over and pretend all this never happened."

"I don't think I can do that," House said point blank.

Stacy frowned. "What?"

House continued digging through his soup. "I…." He stopped. Stacy looked absolutely dejected. House suddenly felt himself going through a flashback.

"_Greg!" Stacy stood in front of their apartment door, tears streaming down her face._

"_I said get out of my way!" House winced as his leg let out another painful throb._

"_You are being ridiculous! You are overreacting!"_

"_Would you like to live the rest of your life like me? Huh? HUH!" He screamed in her face and she winced. "I can't sleep at night, I can't take a walk in the park, I can barely stand up any longer because of what you've done to me!"_

"_I saved your life is what I did!" Stacy yelled and pointed at him accusingly. "You were willing to throw it all away; your relationship with me, your life…"_

"_Don't you even start with this "me" stuff!" House yelled. "I'm the one in pain here…."_

"_And you're getting on my case about me being a narcissist?! How dare you!" Stacy spat in his face. "I have sacrificed everything, EVERYTHING to help you and all you care about is yourself! Don't you think your pain is hurting me too?!"_

"_Stacy, get out of the way, I'm leaving. I want out."_

"_You are not being reasonable!" Stacy began pleading. "The pain…it's affecting your judgment."_

"_I said 'move'" House's voice had dropped menacingly and Stacy glared. "Fine. You want out of this relationship then you can get your sorry ass out of here." _

_Stacy moved out of the doorway and crossed her arms across her chest._

_House turned back to her on the way out. "I hate you."_

_Stacy's glare disappeared and was replaced by a crestfallen face that haunted House to this day. "You're a son of a bitch," her voice was filled with loathing but her eyes were wounded. House turned on his heel to march away…_

"Greg? Greg! Are you okay?" Stacy leaned in and cupped his cheek gently with her hand. House blinked and refocused on Stacy. Except…he was staring at Cuddy. She looked so worried…her eyes were misty as she searched his face trying to find an answer. He knew that she cared about him…even after the humiliation he put her through screaming they slept together from the balcony. But did she REALLY feel the same way about him that he felt about her? He had hallucinated everything…

"Greg!" Stacy shook him and once again he was staring at the face of his worried ex-girlfriend. "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just…" House shook his head. "I was having a flashback."

Stacy sighed with relief and sat back in her chair. She really cared about him too….

"I think maybe starting over would be a good idea" he responded while picking, once again, at his sandwich.

Stacy smiled, relieved. "That makes me very happy."

House looked back up at Stacy and couldn't help his feelings for her rushing back.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House waltzed into Wilson's office and plopped on the couch.

"Do you ever knock?" Wilson asked without even looking up.

"Why would I? I never have before." He rested his head on his left hand and twirled his cane around with his right hand. "So…any new hot nurses this week?"

"Nope." Wilson continued to ignore House and scribbled something in one of his files.

"Stacy told me that she wanted to start over," House stated casually looking to see if Wilson was actually paying attention to him. Wilson was listening.

"As in….a relationship?" Wilson looked up at House, stunned.

House shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe?! You're either in love with her or you're not!" Wilson said exasperated. "You can NOT screw with her again House! You can't you…"

"I know," House said quietly.

Wilson sighed and sat back in his chair looking at House. "What about Cuddy?"

"What about her?" House suddenly found himself growing very nervous, he didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"What about her House?" Wilson repeated. He gave House a knowing look and House merely turned away and stared out the window. "It's not like we're dating."

"You kissed her! You screwed around with her feelings and you left her hanging! If you're going to date Stacy you need to set things right with Cuddy."

"I never said we were dating again okay? She just wants to start over. Sheesh you always overreact." House stood up and walked over to the door. "House…" Wilson warned, but House was already out the door.

House waltzed out of Wilson's office down to Cuddy's. He approached her office but stopped when he noticed the lights were off. Frowning, he went to turn the handle but it was locked. He looked at his watch. 4:30pm. what the hell was she doing leaving before dinner?

"Excuse me!" House turned around and addressed the nurses milling around in the lobby (loudly of course). "Where did Dr. Cuddy go?"

A couple people raised their eyebrows, one or two mumbled something, and everyone else ignored him. House glared and limped back over to the elevators and back to Wilson's office. He slammed the door open to a startled Wilson who jumped three feet in the air.

"House! Good Lord! What is your problem?"

"Where did Cuddy go? It's only…" House looked down at his watch. "4:33."

Wilson shrugged. "How should I know? Maybe she just went home early. She has a kid you know."

"Cuddy doesn't just 'go home early.'" House squinted his eyes until they were little slits and shut the door behind him. "You know."

Wilson put his hands up in self-defense. "Well, she didn't tell me this time."

House limped over to the desk and sat down in front of Wilson, leaned in, and continued to stare at him.

Wilson looked up. "You aren't bothering me."

House lifted up his cane and set it on top of Wilson's stack of files. He sighed and opened a drawer pulling out a new stack of files.

House went over and opened the door to the hallway. "Hey! Wilson's screwing the new nurse on the night shift! I think her names Betty!" He shouted into the hallway where some doctors were milling about. He shut the door again.

"You are still not bothering me," Wilson answered in a monotone voice.

"Therefore you know where she went," House answered. "You are such an awful liar."

"Do you think that she'd tell me with the knowledge that you would storm in here badgering me until I succumbed to your will?"

"Yes, you are the only person she trusts," House reasoned. "She and Cameron hate each other, Chase is a freaking baby, and Foreman is power deranged. You're all that's left."

"Oh that makes me feel so special," Wilson said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"She's pregnant!" House announced.

"No…" Wilson looked at House like he had three heads.

"Yes! It would explain her sudden mood change, the crying, the exhaustion…"

"She's not pregnant House!" Wilson said, unsure as to House got to that conclusion.

"Then you DO know! Aha!" House limped back over to Wilson's desk.

"Oh I give up!" Wilson threw his hands in the air. "She's been leaving early two days a week since you were institutionalized. I only know because sometimes she has me watch things for her."

"Why didn't I notice this?" House sounded genuinely upset.

"Well you've been less stalkerish lately that could be the reason. She said she has lessons. For what or by whom I don't know. Now leave me alone." Wilson, feeling guilty for spilling what he did know, looked back down at his desk turning a little red.

"Lessons for what?"

"House. I said I don't know." Wilson stood up and shooed House out of his office and shut the door.

House stood outside Wilson's office in d daze. Lessons for what? Why didn't he know? Was she really dating someone and covering it up? The thought made his chest constrict. He had to get to the bottom of this.

_Sorry but I had to leave you hanging on this one ____ So…what did you think? I would love the continued suggestions. The next chapter will be more Huddy centered._


	5. Pop Goes the Weasel

Pop Goes the Weasel

_Here's your next chapter! Glad that you still love it please continue to rate and give suggestions! This is a little longer than I originally hoped but it's a Huddy. *smiles*_

House sat with his diagnostic team in the outer office. At the head of the table, he was the center of attention, but today he could've cared less. Staring off into the room, he was still trying to piece together Wilson's words. Lessons? What lessons? Music? Cooking? Swimming? Sewing? With who? An old fart who could barely walk or a young guy who might make a move on her? And what if they weren't even lessons? What if she was dating someone…?

"….autoimmune." Cameron finished and turned to look at House expectantly.

House blinked and then stared at her. "What?"

"What is your problem today? Do you have any idea what is going on?" Chase looked at House, peeved, and then looked over at Cameron and Foreman hoping that they would back him up.

Cameron shrugged. "He's probably hung over from his night with a hooker."

"Haha good one!" House put his hand up for a high five and lowered it when Cameron looked at him like he was a moron. "Fine. If I'm not allowed to have sex while you to get it on every night….." House looked over at Chase and Cameron who flushed a little.

"Oh please House they're married! Now can we get back to diagnosing…?" Foreman interjected, exasperated.

"Oh you're just jealous you don't have anyone to go home to," House responded.

Foreman sighed and pursed his lips. "Fine. We'll do this without you."

"Fine!" House stuck out his tongue and limped out into the hallway. He waltzed over to Wilson's room and walked in.

"Good morning House," Wilson said without looking up. "What will you be bothering me about today?"

"I couldn't sleep last night." House wasn't playing the guessing game this morning. Surprised, Wilson looked up to see his friend, indeed, looked exhausted.

"Why?" Wilson asked, already aware of the answer.

"Well gee…me and my friends decided to have a slumber party, stay up all night, and braid each other's hair," House said, looking at Wilson mockingly.

Wilson sighed. "House…why don't you go ask Cuddy what she has been doing instead of dancing around the issue?"

"It's a puzzle," House stated knowingly. "I've got to solve it."

"It would be much easier than snooping around her office, breaking into her computer, and eavesdropping on her telephone conversations."

"But not as much fun." House smiled at Wilson who shrugged. "Whatever. I wash my hands clean of what you are about to do."

"Wimp." House left Wilson's office and headed down to Cuddy's office. But the closer he got, the more worried he felt. Was she still angry with him? House frowned to himself. Why was he even worried, she never stayed angry with him. He approached her office and looked in to see her talking on the phone and writing. House went to turn the knob on the door and stopped. His heart was racing. Why was he behaving so strangely? He looked up at her again and she met his eye. Her face masked apology as she stared at him, begging for forgiveness. Her eyes were soft and she looked…well….more guilty than he had seen in a while. Unsure of what his face was saying, House turned around and walked away.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy felt devastated; House had stared at her coldly from the other side of her office door as she tried desperately to say how sorry she was for the way she had acted the previous day. She put a hand up to her face as one of the donors on the other line continued to blab away. He always stormed in when she was on the phone, and she always used it as an excuse to hang up. But he had just walked away. He NEVER walked away. Not even when he was angry; he yelled back at her. And as much as she always said that she wanted him to leave her alone…she didn't. She couldn't stand the cold shoulder.

"…I believe. Is that alright with you Dr. Cuddy?" The donor paused waiting for Cuddy's answer. Embarrassed, she asked him to repeat himself before quickly agreeing and hanging up.

Cuddy sat down at her desk and attempted to go back to work. Her eyes kept glancing back up at the door hoping that he would come storming in, but he wasn't. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and picked up a medical textbook that she had to read. She re-read the same sentence over and over.

Cuddy threw the book down and stood up, heading for Wilson's office. As she approached his door, she put her ear to it to see if she could hear House talking. She heard nothing. She knocked.

"Come in," Wilson said from the other side of the door. Cuddy walked in and closed the door quietly behind her. "I need to talk to you James." Cuddy sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of Wilson's desk, awkwardly.

Wilson glanced up at her. "Let me guess…it's about House."

Cuddy nodded. "He walked up to my office and then…walked away."

Wilson stared at her, waiting for more of the story.

"I was on the phone," Cuddy added.

Wilson continued to stare.

"With a hospital donor," she added again.

"So…maybe he had work to do," Wilson suggested.

"Are you serious?" Cuddy raised her eyebrow. "When does he ever work and when does he ever pass my room without being a pain in the ass?"

"Well obviously he's not a pain in the ass if you are so concerned about whether he stopped in for a chat," Wilson said. "You know he was in here interrogating me about where you've been going at night," he said nonchalantly after an awkward pause.

"That's none of his business," Cuddy said a little coldly, looking down.

"Look I made something up and now he's obsessing over it. It is not a big deal you should just tell him."

"Why does he need to know everything about my life, hmmm? It doesn't concern him."

Wilson nodded in an understanding way and folded his hands. "What are you in here for then?"

Cuddy sighed and stood up, pacing. "Yesterday I…yelled at him. I was tired and upset and I just screamed at him. I think he's mad at me."

"So go say you're sorry," Wilson said in an attempt to shoo her out.

"Are you kidding?! He would just snap at me or make a wisecrack or…"

"Cuddy! Why are you so uptight about this just go talk to him!"

"James! Look who we are talking about here!" Cuddy looked at him imploringly. "He never accepts apologies he's going to hold this on me forever and…."

"Why do you two have to make this so difficult?!?!?!?!" Wilson practically yelled and Cuddy shrank back a little.

"House was interrogating me about why you've been leaving early, then he was in here telling me he's lost sleep figuring it out, now you come running to me because you yelled at him and don't know how to apologize…I just can't take it anymore!" Wilson slammed his head down on the desk.

Cuddy opened her mouth and as if on cue Wilson put his head up. "Go talk to him before you two drive each other nuts. Do it now I'm not saying another word!" He put his head back down on the desk, knowing Cuddy wouldn't address him.

A little shocked by Wilson's behavior, Cuddy left the office and walked slowly towards House's. She peeked in, but he wasn't there. His team was throwing his balls around and attempting to solve a case without him. Cuddy poked her head in. "Where's House?"

"Who knows? We are just in here doing our jobs like we are supposed to!" Chase responded tersely.

"We don't know he was not focused this morning," Foreman added a little more calmly. "But you can check the lounge I'm sure he is in there."

Cuddy nodded and walked slowly to the lounge. Was he really that interested in what she had been doing? Why did he care? He had Stacy now didn't he? Cuddy tried desperately to banish thoughts of Stacy from her head but it did no good. They seemed to be haunting her wherever she went. "Hello?" Cuddy poked her head into the lounge. No one was there. She looked over to the corner and smiled. She leaned back and checked to make sure no one was around before shutting the door quietly behind her.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House sat by himself in the cafeteria, eating. Without Wilson with him, he noticed the weird stares people gave him and the booth of space they gave between him and themselves when they sat down. A little unnerved by it all of a sudden, House checked his watch. General Hospital was coming on. He got up and left and walked to the lounge. As he got closer, he stopped. His ears perked up. He heard what sounded like…the piano? He scrunched up his face in concentration and moved closer to the door and stuck his ear against it. Someone was in the lounge, playing "Pop Goes the Weasel" on the piano. Angry that his show was going to be interrupted, House opened the door to find Cuddy sitting at the piano, with her back to him, playing.

She was hunched over in concentration, both hands on the piano playing, or attempting to anyway. House's anger melted away instantly and he slowly approached the bench. Cuddy continued playing and in the middle of the chorus hit a wrong note. House reached over her shoulder and hit the correct note. She jumped and turned around.

"House! What the…." She stopped, remembering that he was mad at her and turned back around.

"So….you've been taking piano lessons," House scooted onto the bench next to her and rested his cane against the wall. His shoulder brushed against her and a jolt of electricity seemed to rocket through her body.

Cuddy, noting that he didn't seem angry, just amused, nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. I played when I was a little girl and then stopped. I wanted to learn to play again." She rested her hands on the keys.

"Well that's a relief; I thought you were seeing someone." House didn't look at her.

She picked up her hands from the piano keys and frowned at him. "That's none of your business!" She snapped, and then instantly regretted it.

"So?" House put his hands on the piano and began playing. It was a song he had made up a while ago.

Cuddy watched his face, and how it instantly softened as soon as he began playing. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm not mad anymore."

But House had closed his eyes, swaying with the music he was playing and Cuddy didn't know if he had heard her. She watched him, and listened to him play. The music was beautiful and it touched her. This was a side of House that she had really seen only on occasion. When he finished, he opened his eyes and saw Cuddy staring at him. It wasn't uncomfortable, just…peaceful. She was smiling and her eyes twinkled. They stared at one another for a couple more minutes before Cuddy broke from her trance.

She looked back down at the keys. "Well now I feel inferior! I can't even play "Pop Goes the Weasel!" Cuddy sighed and put her hands back into position. She began to play again.

Within ten seconds of her playing, House picked up her hands. "You are doing it all wrong." He gently spread her fingers apart and placed them on the keys again. He took her wrists and bent them a little further. "Try again."

Cuddy, a little flustered by his interest (and his touch) began to play again. Her fingers glided more smoothly over the keys and she got a little further before making another mistake. She stopped and started over, making the same mistake. On the third try, House picked up her hand and placed her finger on the correct note. Cuddy looked up at House and smiled gratefully before turning back. She realized House was still holding her hand.

"You can let go of my hand now," Cuddy said teasingly and noticed that he was staring at her again. Blushing a little, Cuddy withdrew her hand and stood up. "I really need to be getting back to work I shouldn't be in here."

House shrugged and scooted to the middle of the bench. Cuddy turned to leave and stopped when House began playing again. She turned back around and watched him as he played, slowly and beautifully.

Cuddy smiled and felt herself being lulled back into House's trance when the door opened and a doctor stuck his head in. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry," Cuddy quickly snapped to attention, shut the door behind her, and followed the doctor back to her office.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House finished his song and stared down at the piano. Why had he not played the one in here before? Suddenly his phone rang.

"House's House of Whores how may I help you?" He answered.

"Greg?" It was Stacy's voice, on the verge of laughing.

"Stacy," House's voice softened.

"Listen…my firm is having this annual ball thing and I was wondering…" she stopped.

House said nothing, waiting for her to finish.

"I was wondering if you would come with me." She sounded anxious.

"Do I have to wear a tux?" House whined.

Stacy sighed. "Yes. But only for a couple hours please Greg!" She was begging.

House bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Well…."

"I'll pay for the tux." She interjected hastily.

"My motorbike can't really transport us…"

"And the transportation," Stacy added.

House smiled to himself. "I will get hungry…"

"The food is free there, nice try," Stacy smirked on the other end.

"Fine," House said begrudgingly.

"Thank you so much I owe you! It's tomorrow night." Stacy said. "I'll see you then!" She hung up.

House stared down at his phone and then shrugged. He looked at the piano and remembered how close he had been to Cuddy a couple minutes before that and Stacy flew from his mind.

She was really learning how to play the piano? That was it? He smiled to himself as he saw her sitting there, like a little kid playing "Pop Goes the Weasel." He could still feel her hand in his and his chest swelled. He began playing and sang out loud…"All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought t'was all in fun…" He stopped and stared at the key that Cuddy had missed over and over. He hit it. "Pop! Goes the Weasel."

_So did you like the Huddy? Next chapter will get emotional again just to warn you…_


	6. Dialogue

Dialogue

_Here's chapter 6! This chapter will mostly be House and Cuddy's thoughts but will include some important interactions that will be significant later. This is a prelude to the next chapter! Keep reviewing I love your thoughts as always! *smiley face*_

"Lisa! Excellent job!" Cuddy's piano teacher squeezed her shoulder. "You have been doing a great job tonight!"

"Thanks, Rob." Cuddy smiled up at him. "I have been practicing."

"Alright then, play "Pop Goes the Weasel."

Cuddy nodded, took a deep breath, and turned back to the piano. She closed her eyes and envisioned House sitting next to her. She put her hands on the keys and then opened her eyes. Looking down she began to play. At "Pop" she stopped and could feel House moving her hand over to the correct key. She finished well.

"Excellent!" Rob grinned down at her. "Are you sure that no one else has been teaching you?" His eyes twinkled jokingly.

Cuddy blushed slightly. "Well an employee of mine is a very good player and he was helping me out this afternoon," she looked down at her hands.

"Well if you could find a way to practice with him more often I think that your ability level would skyrocket." He handed her some new music. "Here you are. This will require more work with the left hand but I think you can do it." He smiled again.

"Really?" Cuddy's face brightened. "Thank you!"

"I also wanted to know if you wanted to play at the piano concert next week. You can pick three pieces of music."

Cuddy's face fell. "Oh, Rob. I just began and it's more for your young students…"

"Nonsense! It will be refreshing to see an adult playing at the concert! I have two more adult students that will be playing."

"Well…I'll think about it." Cuddy chuckled. "If I have time."

"Great!" Rob beamed. "Well off you go."

"Thank you." Cuddy turned to go.

"Actually…" Cuddy stopped and turned to Rob. He suddenly looked very nervous.

"Is there something wrong?" Cuddy frowned.

Rob shook his head. "No, it's just…." Rob shuffled his feet around. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out and get drinks with me one time."

"Oh." Cuddy was taken aback by his sudden proposal. "Umm…Rob I…you are a fantastic guy but you are my teacher and I don't know…."

Rob shrugged quickly. "That's fine. Just thought I'd ask." He seemed about to shoo her out.

"Rob, please don't feel bad." Cuddy felt sorry for her teacher. "I just think of us as friends and I don't want to lead you on…" Cuddy grimaced.

Rob smiled. "It's alright. Really. I'm getting old now and…what the hell you know?"

Cuddy nodded, not wanting to admit that she understood. "Thanks for the lesson. I'll see you Monday."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House bounced his red ball against the wall. He HATED parties and dances and…why did he say yes? He HATED dressing up he HATED getting his injury rubbed in his face…but he couldn't say no to Stacy. Why couldn't he say no? He hit the ball, hard, against the wall and he almost didn't catch it. He never would have agreed to this when they were together. Why now? Was it because he was off Vicodin? Was it because he had softened up? Did he still love her?

House stopped and closed his eyes. Did he? Thinking about her made him want her…just as much as he had ten years ago. But every time he thought about Cuddy… House suddenly felt very confused and it made him angry. He stood up and began pacing.

Wilson poked his head in the door. "Ummm….House? Can we talk for a second?"

"I'm busy" House grumbled.

"Well you are worrying me a little bit. You seem unsettled. Do you need to talk?"

"Well…considering the fact that I'm in here…by myself…should tell you that I don't want to talk. Should I put a do not disturb sign on my door?" He said, sarcastically.

"No," Wilson came in and shut the door. "Then everyone would think you are in here with your hookers."

"Oh. True." House went back to pacing and then sat down on his chair by the door, propping his feet up on the ottoman.

"Did you talk to Cuddy?" Wilson crossed his arms over his chest.

House nodded. "She's not mad. She's…learning how to play the piano."

Wilson pretended to be surprised. "Really? That's….not like Cuddy."

House didn't notice Wilson's lie. "Yeah. Do you think it's because I play?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Everything has to come back to you doesn't it? Maybe she just had an interest in learning something new!"

There was a tense pause and House spoke again. House put his head back on the chair. "Stacy asked me to her firm's ball. I said yes."

Wilson raised his eyebrows. "So…is it a date?"

"Yeah." House looked at his friend carefully, judging his reaction.

"Well that's…." Wilson ran a hand through his hair. "Unexpected. Is this what you want?"

House sighed. "I don't know. I think so. I mean…"

Wilson looked at his friend. "You still love her don't you?"

House looked down without responding and twisted his cane in his hand. "What about Cuddy?" Wilson blurted.

House looked up. "What about her?"

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

House looked down and Wilson gaped. "House…are you actually feeling confused?" House said nothing. "This means…you actually have a heart!" Wilson sounded excited as if he had found hidden treasure. "This is fantastic! Go talk to them…"

"You always say 'go talk to them!' Do you even know what that means? Hey Cuddy by the way I love your body you want to sleep with me? Hey Stacy I still kinda like you too but I'm confused at the moment? Let's take turns and see who turns me on more?" House said it mockingly, but he felt scared and frustrated.

Wilson, not sensing the deeper meaning, crossed his arms. "So this is all about you getting some? Can you be more shallow?!"

"I think I hit rock bottom when I hallucinated your dead girlfriend" House said callously.

"You're an ass." Wilson turned and walked out, leaving House alone. He sat back down at his desk and started tossing his rubber band ball around. Maybe if he avoided the party…but he couldn't. What if he did get back together with Stacy? She knew he was an ass and knew how he was to live with. Cuddy didn't deserve someone like him.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy swiped a piece of hair from her face and closed her eyes. She put her hands on her desk and began practicing her music, moving her fingers. She didn't hear anyone walk in.

"Lisa?" Cuddy looked up to see Stacy standing in the doorway, trying not to laugh.

Cuddy, embarrassed, hurriedly picked up her pen and grinned sheepishly. "Just practicing."

"You're learning to play the piano now? That's…wonderful." Stacy smiled.

"Do you need something?" Cuddy asked, wanting Stacy out as soon as she could.

"Actually…I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you have minute?"

Cuddy, suddenly concerned, nodded. "Sure. Is something wrong? Are you ill?"

Stacy laughed a little. "No. I'm…." Stacy took a deep breath and sat down. "Lisa. I've always trusted you. You've been a friend to me…given me advice, helped me out when I needed it…and I need your advice. Now more than ever. But lately you've acted…distant. I just…." Stacy put her head in her hands.

Cuddy stood up and walked over to the chair next to Stacy's. She suddenly felt immensely guilty. "Stacy I'm…so sorry. I've neglected you as a friend. I've been so worried about House and how he would react to you appearing again…he is so fragile right now."

Stacy picked her head up and looked at Cuddy, her eyes glistening. "That's what I came to talk to you about Cuddy. About Greg. I think…" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I think I'm falling in love with him again," she said.

Cuddy looked at Stacy, dumbfounded.

Stacy took Cuddy's hands. "I haven't seen him in so long! And with Mark gone I…I can't stop thinking about him now. The way he's changed, he's softened up some. Maybe this time will be different. Maybe this time…" she stopped. "What do I do?"

Cuddy suddenly felt like she was going to vomit. Her stomach constricted and she felt dizzy. She gripped the edge of her desk with one of her hands and had to close her eyes for a second. Why was this happening to her? Why was she reacting this way?

"Lisa! Are you alright?" Stacy took her friend's shoulders and Cuddy opened her eyes. "Yes, I just…had a dizzy spell for a second." Her chest swelled and she felt like she was going to burst. But she held it in. She couldn't let Stacy know how she felt.

"What should I do?" Stacy repeated.

Cuddy blinked a couple times. "Have you made any moves yet?" Cuddy's voice sounded distant to her ears, detracted from her body.

"My firm is having an annual ball tomorrow night. I invited him and he said yes."

"House hates parties," Cuddy said, without emotion.

"Well he agreed. Do you think that's a good sign?" Stacy looked at Cuddy hopefully. Cuddy's vocal cords suddenly stopped working and she swallowed. She tried swallowing again but still couldn't seem to bring herself to speak. She nodded. "I think so," she squeaked out.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look upset Lisa." Stacy looked at Cuddy, concerned.

Cuddy stood up and walked over to her file desk. "Yes, I'm fine. I just...have been very stressed out lately," she lied.

"I understand. You are the only person I can trust though. I never would have brought this to you if I wasn't absolutely serious."

Cuddy looked up at the ceiling and didn't know if she could take another minute of this. She took a chance and turned back to Stacy. "When you are at the ball…let him know how you are feeling. Pick a vulnerable moment and he might open up. It's your only shot. If you try and talk about it at another time, he'll never say anything."

"Do you really think that's it?" Stacy stood up, expectantly. "Do you think he still loves me Lisa?"

Cuddy bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I think he does," her voice broke and she tried covering it up by clearing her throat. "He's always loved you Stacy. More than anyone. If he's happy with you…I want the best for you both." Cuddy tried smiling and felt like she was grimacing. It must have looked like a smile because Stacy gave Cuddy a huge hug. "Thank you Lisa. I know that I can always count on you. You've always cared about us. If I need to talk to you again, can I?" Stacy withdrew from the hug and looked at Cuddy.

Cuddy nodded. "Of…of course." She nodded again and brushed a piece of hair from her face. "I have to get back to work now Stacy. I'm sorry."

"That's fine, that's fine." Stacy hugged her again and left.

Cuddy bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling again. She wanted to punch the wall in. She wanted to cry. She wanted to…she didn't know. All she knew was that she still didn't understand her feelings. Why had she helped Stacy? She had told her exactly how to get House to pay attention to her. But…was that what he wanted? She wanted him to be happy. But…she wanted to be happy too. What if he was happy with Stacy? She felt stuck.

Wilson suddenly poked his head in the door. "I just saw you and Stacy talking are you alright? You guys looked upset."

"I'm fine James," Cuddy said quickly and sat down on her couch. "Stacy was telling me about taking House to that party." She had switched into administrator mode. She was growing calm again; nothing could break her barrier.

"I was just talking to House about that now," Wilson added. He walked over and stood in front of Cuddy. "Did Stacy say anything?"

"She wants to get back together with House," Cuddy said simply.

"I…I think House wants to get back with her too," Wilson said, a little shocked.

Cuddy looked up at Wilson, and he couldn't mistake the hurt in her eyes. "He does?"

Wilson sighed. "I don't know. I think so. He didn't want to admit it."

Cuddy pursed her lips. "Of course not. He's incapable. I have work to do." She got up and turned from Wilson to sit at her desk. She didn't think she could take it she was going to explode.

Wilson, a bit confused at Cuddy's reaction turned to leave. "Alright…Do you think that House and Stacy actually get back together?"

Cuddy looked up at Wilson and he only then noticed her devastated expression. "Yes."

Wilson nodded and walked out, not knowing what else to do.

Cuddy quickly ran into her bathroom, shut the door, and locked it. She leaned against it and a sob burst forth from her. She covered her hands to her mouth and her body shook. She slowly slid to the floor and leaned her head against the door. She had not felt this heartbroken in a long time. She couldn't even control her tears anymore. She hated House. She hated that he was doing this to her. Making her feel this way. He was an arrogant, self-centered jackass who took some kind of cruel pleasure from being harsh and blunt to people. Even more so to those he appeared to care about. And yet…he was brilliant. He saved lives every week. He had a sense of humor that no one could match and his eyes…they were enrapturing. When she looked at him, she could see into his soul. He was gentle, loved music, and knew her so well. He showed up when she needed him, kept her secrets, told her she was beautiful (well inadvertently anyway). Another sob escaped from Cuddy and she buried her head in her knees. She couldn't help it. She loved him. She didn't know why and possibly never would…but she couldn't stop it. No matter how hard she tried not to she always would.

There was a knock on her bathroom door and her stomach sank. It wasn't any normal knock…

"Cuddy! Are you in there? I need an okay on a nerve biopsy!" House shouted through the door.

Cuddy sniffed quickly, stood up, and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen and puffy and her make-up was completely gone. She cleared her throat. "Sure!" She called from the other side of the door.

There was no response. Cuddy knew that he knew she had been crying.

"Okay." He said from the other side of the door. She heard him limp away and the door to her office shut. She opened the door slowly and stepped out.

She nearly jumped when she noticed that he was sitting on the couch, waiting. Great.

"That time of the month?" He asked. "I thought your cycle was over days ago."

"Not now House," Cuddy tried to say. It came out hoarse and squeaky. She sniffed and sat at her desk. "I said you could do your stupid nerve biopsy can you please leave?!" Her voice rose, she couldn't stand for him to be in there any longer.

"I actually wanted to know if you needed more help with the piano," he added casually, scrutinizing her.

Cuddy looked up, surprised. "Really? I…well yeah." She was stunned he wasn't interrogating her. "You're not asking why I'm crying."

"It's none of my business." He stood up. "Gotta go save some lives." He left her office. He ALWAYS had to know everything about her life. Now he suddenly was uninterested? Cuddy slowly closed her eyes and opened them giving up. Tears continued to leak as she went back to work.

_Alright guys that was an emotional one and I'm sure all you Huddies are hating me right now…but please stick with it! There will be a happy ending eventually I promise!_


	7. The Ball

The Ball

_Here is your 7__th__ chapter! Sorry for the delay it's been really crazy and busy this weekend with Halloween. Hope you all had a great holiday! _

"Do I have to wear this tux?" House whined and tugged at his collar.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Stacy pulled his hands off of his clothing and adjusted his bow tie. "You look handsome. Now will you stand still?!"

House sighed and obeyed, choosing to stare straight ahead. He glanced back over at Stacy who was looking around nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" House asked.

"Why do you think? I'm bringing you!" Stacy glared at him and House burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" She was trying to look stern but her exterior was already beginning to melt away.

"Do you honestly think that I would come to this ball with you, get all dressed up, and stand here in the cold if I was just going to mess it all up?"

"Well that does sound like something you'd do" Stacy grumbled.

House put his hand on Stacy's shoulder and turned her around to face him. "I'm not going to embarrass you, okay? Everything will be fine."

Stacy stared into House's eyes for a couple moments before turning away. They were at the beginning of the line now. Stacy stated her and House's names and they walked inside.

House looked around. It was not a very big office. All the chairs and desks had been removed and tables with drinks and snacks had been put out. The lights were dimmed and a disco ball had been placed on the ceiling. House stared at the elegant attorneys and looked back at Stacy. "Are you kidding?"

"What?" Stacy walked over to a table and got some punch. House limped after her. "I was expecting Cinderella's castle by the way you all are dressed! This is like a lame homecoming dance."

"Greg, what did you expect? This is a big deal. Our firm doesn't earn enough to rent a place out but we do have money to get dressed up. Now please don't make a scene."

House sighed and downed a glass of punch. "This is non-alcoholic right?"

Stacy couldn't help but smile. She took House's arm and began introducing him to some of her colleagues. "This is Anne Baxter, Drew Farmer, Rose White…"

House began to tune the names out and his mind drifted to Cuddy. She had been so upset and even more upset that he had not inquired into her business. But whenever he did get in her business she always got so upset…she never cried like that during her time of the month. Was something wrong with Rachel? Her sister? But wouldn't Cuddy have left the hospital to deal with that? All the problems had started with Stacy's arrival….no. It couldn't have been Stacy's return could it? The only way that she could be getting that upset is if she was jealous that House was paying more attention to her than Cuddy. But Cuddy wasn't a jealous person she…

"Greg? Greg?" House blinked quickly and looked down at Stacy.

"You zoned out. Do you even remember who I introduced you to?"

"Nope." House turned around and went back to get more punch.

"What's the matter? You've been acting out of it the past couple of days."

"Cuddy was upset today," House said casually, suddenly very interested in his punch. "I went into her room and she had been crying."

Stacy frowned. "I talked to her earlier."

"What?" House looked up surprised.

"I uh….." Stacy took a deep breath "had to ask her advice about something. She acted strangely….but she hadn't been crying."

"Then it must have been after…" House thought out loud. "What did you talk to her about?"

"Greg. Whatever is upsetting Lisa is her business we should not be messing around in her life. She would have told you if she wanted you to know."

Stacy turned to walk away and House grabbed her arm. "What did you talk to Cuddy about?" He persisted and bore into her eyes.

Stacy's mouth twitched and she looked as if she had been caught naked in public. "Well I…." She looked down at her feet and back up at House. "I've decided that I still love you and want to start a relationship again. I asked her advice on how to talk to you. I was going to tell you tonight but…now it's ruined." She bit her lip and walked over to the buffet table.

House, shocked, looked over at Stacy with his mouth hanging open and then he shut it quickly before anyone noticed. Why was he surprised? He should have seen it coming a mile away. And yet…he had been so preoccupied with Cuddy's strange behavior that he hadn't noticed. He mentally kicked himself for getting into this situation and looked over at Stacy. He did NOT want to hurt her again. He couldn't. But…he couldn't stop thinking about Cuddy either. He was so worried about her...

He walked over to where Stacy was standing. "I don't want to hurt you Stacy."

She didn't look up at him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to bring this up out of the blue and surely not like this. I just…." Stacy put her hands to her face. "I miss you Greg. I always have even after I married Mark. Sometimes I wondered if I married him just to force myself to move on from you. But it didn't work. I always think about you and…."

House suddenly hugged her. She gripped him tightly and he took this time to think. What should he do? He felt like he was being pulled from limb to limb. Yet right here in his arms was the woman that he had loved for over a decade. She had come to HIM. But he still kept thinking about Cuddy.

"Let's forget about this and just dance, okay?" He led her to the floor (well, if you could call it that) with the other slow dancers.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Wilson strode into Cuddy's office as she put her stuff in her briefcase. She looked up at him and back down quickly. "Now what?" She sounded exasperated.

"Lisa Cuddy. Something is really wrong. I am not leaving this office until you tell me what it is." He crossed his arms and stood in front of her desk authoritatively.

Cuddy stared at Wilson as if he had three heads and went back to piling folders in her briefcase. "Oh please James. Do you seriously think…?"

"I am so damn sick of this drama!" He slammed his hands down on her desk. She jumped and stared up at him, amazed at his boldness. "You hate him, he loves you, you love him, he hates you, you both hate each other, you make out, he hallucinates sleeping with you, you fire him, you ask him back, you flirt some more…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm done! I'm done! Tell me RIGHT NOW why you are so upset."

Cuddy gaped. "I….I…."

"I'm waiting." Wilson stared at Cuddy coldly.

"I can fire you you know," she raised her eyebrow, hoping to appear stern.

Wilson laughed. "You won't fire me. You won't even fire him."

Wilson continued to stare at Cuddy who stared back at him. She went back to her files. "I have to leave. Rachel's nanny gets off very soon."

"She can wait." Wilson raised his eyebrows and stayed put.

"I am the administrator of this hospital do you really…?"

"Oh cut the crap! You have been acting weird since Stacy has come back. You are tired, displaced, crying unnaturally what is it? Are you still in love with him?"

Cuddy stopped fidgeting with her stuff and gripped her desk, not looking up at Wilson. He stared at her unmoving figure. "That's it isn't it? You are worried that Stacy is going to take him away from you." Cuddy still didn't look up so Wilson kept going. "You knew that if he stayed single and in this hospital that you still had a shot with him. Now that Stacy has him you can't control him anymore he will leave you and move on. You will no longer…"

"ENOUGH OKAY!" Cuddy stood up straight her eyes glistening and her voice full of anger.

Wilson, taken aback by Cuddy's anger, uncrossed his arms. "No not enough until I figure this out. Stacy is one of your closest friends. On top of everything, you feel guilty because you don't want to hurt her. You want them both to be happy and you would never admit your feelings if they can be happy without you."

Wilson could tell that Cuddy was having some sort of inner struggle so he plodded on. "You are willing to sacrifice your own happiness because you love him. You feel that it's the only choice that you can make but it makes you miserable and hate yourself. You want to do something, anything, but don't know what to do. You feel that Stacy…"

Wilson stopped when he noticed Cuddy lean over the desk and grip it again. She was breathing slowly and suddenly a small sob escaped from her. Frowning, he walked closer to the desk.

"Leave me alone!" She didn't look up.

"Cuddy I'm sorry but you had to hear this."

"No! I didn't!" Another sob escaped from her and she gave up. "How dare you come in here and throw all my feelings in my face that I'm trying to repress!" She was sobbing in betwixt her yelling. "You have some nerve to mess with me while I'm…you…I…" she completely broke down and Wilson hugged her. She sobbed into his shoulder and he let her cry. "I'm sorry Lisa. I'm sorry."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"I had fun Greg. Thank you for coming." Stacy smiled as she and House walked to her car. "You behaved yourself and were even semi-charming." She grinned at him, and House couldn't resist grinning back at her. She was so happy. He loved it when she was that happy. They approached the car when Stacy stopped and turned. "About before I….I'm really sorry. Let's forget about it."

"Do you want to forget about it?" House questioned.

"Do you?" Stacy deflected and scrutinized House. He sighed. "I don't know."

Stacy suddenly looked hopeful. "Do you think that…we might still have a chance?"

"Maybe." House spoke immediately and then took a chance. He leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss instantly leaning into it. House was immediately drawn into Stacy and wrapped his arms around her. He broke it off quickly and stared down at her. She smiled faintly. "I'm guessing that's a yes." She leaned in and kissed him again.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House came in the next morning and stuck his head into Wilson's office. Wilson had his head in his hands and looked exhausted. "Good morning sunshine!" House limped over and plopped down on the couch. "I've got some good news."

Wilson picked his head up and looked at House, devastated, before putting his head back in his hands. "Let me guess. You and Stacy have gotten back together."

"Yup!" House smiled. There was a pause. "Well aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"Hmm….let me think about that one," Wilson answered sarcastically from behind his hands.

House frowned and then sighed. "Oh I see. You are jealous because now you won't have anyone to eat lunch with or play poker with on Wednesdays. But don't worry. We can share."

"That's definitely it," Wilson said, somewhat angrily.

"Well would you care to share with me what your problem is?" House said somewhat casually, but with anger boiling beneath the surface.

"No thanks. Please leave." Wilson did not look at House and House grew angry.

"Wow what a great friend you are!" House stated before meandering to the door.

"I should say the same of you," Wilson said, a little more cruelly than he intended. House looked over at his friend, hurt, and slammed the door behind him on the way out. What was with Wilson? Why was he doing this? House, in the midst of mulling this over, found himself outside of Cuddy's office. He looked in at her, typing away on her computer.

He walked in. "What's with Wilson?"

"Thank you for knocking." Cuddy didn't look up and kept typing.

"He's being all…hostile. That's my job! He's Rationalization Man! The Enabler! He nearly bit my head off!"

Cuddy couldn't help but smile a little at the image of Wilson lunging at House. "Come on House. Wilson would never do that."

"You should have seen the way he was looking at me Cuddy! What's wrong with him?"

"Are you actually worried about him or are you just here to bother me?"

"Seriously?!" House threw his hands in the air. "If my only friend is angry with me don't I have the right to figure it out?!"

Cuddy nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Geez!" House threw his hands up. "All I did was tell him that Stacy and I got back together and…"

"You two got back together?" Cuddy asked quietly looking down at her hands.

"Yeah." House lowered his hands which were still in the air and rested his cane gently on the floor. "After the ball last night."

"Congratulations," Cuddy said sincerely. She stood up and walked over to House. "I hope that this makes you happy."

House looked down at Cuddy who suddenly hugged him. He returned the hug and breathed in her scent. He closed his eyes. He suddenly had the overwhelming feeling that he was making a terrible mistake. But he loved Stacy! Right?

Cuddy hid her face in his shoulder and felt his arms on her. She calmed down and forgot that he was dating Stacy again. Forgot that he was breaking her heart. It was just the two of them.

House broke off the hug and held her at arm's length. "You aren't still upset about whatever you were upset about yesterday?"

Cuddy shook her head. "No. I'm okay." She brushed a piece of hair from her face and put her hand on House's cheek. "If you're happy, I'm…." she took her hand away and went back to her desk.

House nodded quickly and walked out of Cuddy's office. He felt empty. So empty.

_Alright everyone this chapter was a lot of Hacy but next chapter is going to have a TON of Huddy and should be a little more light hearted (hopefully). Please continue to review your input is helpful! _


	8. All's Fair in Love and War

All's Fair In Love and War

_Chapter 8 is up! And the title explains it all! In response to my last chapter I am making this Huddy-oriented before you all shoot me lol. This will be a bit lighter…at parts. _

House sat with diagnostic team in the outer office, staring at the white board.

"You do know it's probably just gastroenteritis," Cameron added and took a sip of coffee.

"I would not have this case if it was so simple," House muttered.

"What about stomach cancer?" Chase suggested. "We could consult Wilson."

House snorted and the three members of his team looked over at him strangely. "If you really think its stomach cancer then YOU go talk to him."

"Is it me or is the tension in this hospital becoming unbearable?" Foreman looked at Cameron and Chase who seemed lost. Foreman rolled his eyes. "House, Cuddy, and Wilson have been acting strange all week. Something's up."

"Well unless it has something to do with a fifteen year old and stomach pain I suggest you drop it," House said without taking his eyes off the board.

"It has something to do with Stacy!" Cameron's eyes lit up. "I knew it! I saw her in here the other day. Please don't tell me that there is some sort of love rectangle going on here."

House slowly turned to his team and folded his hands together. "There. Is. No. Love. Rectangle." He turned back to the board and then changed his mind. "Besides, what is a 'love rectangle?' Is that even possible?"

"Yeah," Chase nodded his head as if House were an idiot.

"Oh. Okay." House said causally. "Now drop it."

"But…" Foreman interjected.

"I can't hear you! Lalalalalala!" House stuck his fingers in his ears and turned back to the white board which had hardly any scribbling on it.

"Just forget it, he'll never say anything," Cameron said to Foreman who sighed and turned back to the file of their patient.

Just then Wilson stuck his head in the door. "Foreman. Need you for a consult."

Foreman raised his eyebrows, but followed Wilson out. Cameron and Chase turned to House who looked like he had just witnessed a pig flying.

"Ouch! Burn," Chase said somewhat jokingly. House stood up and limped out quickly letting the door to his office slam behind him. He walked over to Wilson's office and threw the door open.

"That's it! Tell me what the hell you're problem is or I'm taking this to Cuddy!" House shouted at a stunned Foreman and an unfazed Wilson.

"Would you excuse us for a moment Eric?" Wilson stated calmly. Foreman nodded and tore out of there.

"Care to share the source of your sudden unconstituted hostility?!" House shouted again.

"Nope." Wilson ignored House.

House made a gargling noise and put his hands to his face, moving them up and down in an effort not to start screaming. "Okay. You are going to let me know what I did. I haven't touched your stuff, I haven't messed around in your relationships…hell you might even have a relationship I don't know about!! For the love of…what did I do?!" House was standing in front of Wilson's desk, with his hands in the air, completely exasperated and upset.

Wilson looked a little guilty. "I've been having a bad week I'm not mad at YOU…"

"Bull!" House interrupted. "You basically tore my head off yesterday, have ignored me ever since, AND you invited Foreman for a consult. Foreman! He doesn't know anything! If you weren't trying to make me mad you'd ask Cameron she's the only competent one of the three of them. Chase is a moron and Foreman is so full of self-pity that…"

"House! You didn't come in here to bash your team!" Wilson reminded.

"What did I come in here for?! Oh yeah, to talk to my EX best friend!" House shouted in Wilson's face. "If I didn't have Stacy right now I'd probably throw myself off of a building. Congratulations!" House slammed the door shut behind him and walked back into his office.

Cameron, Chase, and Foreman were sitting uncomfortably at the desk completely aware of what just happened. "So…we can rule out gastroenteritis," Chase said.

"Go screw yourself," House stormed out and Cameron punched Chase in the arm angrily.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House walked into Cuddy's office and sat down heavily on her couch. "Wilson and I had a fight" he stated before Cuddy had time to make a comment on his inappropriate entrance.

She opened her mouth and closed it. "Wait…what? You two never fight."

"He's been being an asshole. I'm the asshole! Not him!" House leaned his head back against the couch. "What the hell did I do to him?!"

Cuddy walked over and sat next to him. "You are sure you did nothing?" She asked.

"He's only been angry with me since Stacy and I got back together." House suddenly shot up from the couch. "For the love of…why has everyone been acting weird since Stacy came back?! She only affects me!"

"House, she's my friend and Wilson's your best friend. Anything that involves you affects us," Cuddy said sincerely.

"Well I…" Cuddy was interrupted by a man sticking his head in the door. "Delivery for a Lisa Cuddy." "That's me," she stood up.

A man brought in a huge bouquet of roses and Cuddy immediately blushed. Noting Cuddy blushing, House's eyes shrank to little slits. Once she had the roses, he reached in and snatched the card.

"Hey!" Cuddy set the roses down on the table and went to grab for the card. House raised it above his head and Cuddy reached desperately for it. "That's mine! Give it back!"

House opened it from above his head. 'Lisa-I had a great time last night. A dozen red roses for the most beautiful woman. Love Rob.' I think I just retched in my mouth!" House tossed her the card and made gagging noises in his mouth. "Who is this hobo?"

Cuddy snatched the card, sniffed, and adjusted her clothes. "He's not a hobo. Rob is my piano teacher. He asked me out on a date and I accepted."

"Oh please. He's like way younger than you!"

"Umm…only four years. And…wait how do you know that?!" Cuddy made a face. "Have you been reading my emails again?"

"He's also balding! That's gross! You don't want kids with their hair falling out do you?"

"House…."

"And he's a piano teacher which means he's all feminine he probably dances the ballet or something…"

"House!" Cuddy had walked to the other side of the desk, leaned against it and crossed her arms. "First of all, he's in his late thirties of course he's going to bald, second I never said I wanted to have kids with him, he doesn't dance ballet he teaches p-i-a-n-o. That would make you just as feminine!"

House took a few steps closer to her. "Yeah but that smile! It's like a grimace." House imitated it. "Why would you want to date that?!"

Cuddy stood up straight. "Why do you care anyway? You are dating Stacy now. It's not like I'm free and open to you." Cuddy felt like she was gaining a bit of herself back again. Not the emotional crying Cuddy but the assertive Cuddy who had some control over House. She knew that she already had the upper hand in this argument and it gave her confidence.

"Oh come on! He' not your type!" House limped closer.

"Yes he is. He's handsome, talented, intelligent…"

House snorted and Cuddy stopped. "Oh wait! I forgot he's not you! No wonder he isn't good enough," she raised her eyebrows and looked at House triumphantly.

"Exactly! You are dating him just to get back at me! Because you want me!" He was inches from Cuddy. Damn him. He'd just taken the reins.

"Oh really?" She stuck her face closer to his. "Prove it."

House frowned. "You've been avoiding me since Stacy came back. You always come up to my office to give me a file. You've been sending it with Foreman."

"Well why do you keep coming down here? You've been asking for unnecessary things. You just want to be near me." Ha-ha! Cuddy smiled smugly. She'd gotten him again.

"And you go along with it," House breathed in her face. Cuddy shuddered instinctly and felt his blue eyes pulling her into him. She felt herself getting closer and closer…

"House…" she tried to speak. "Why are you doing this to me?" Their lips were centimeters apart and she yearned for them to meet…

"Am I interrupting something?" They jumped and turned to see Wilson standing in the office, looking a little embarrassed but smiling slightly.

"No!" They both exclaimed at the same time and House took a few steps back.

"Two negatives make a positive," he said smugly and looked pointedly at Cuddy whose face had turned beet red. House, for once, didn't notice.

"What are you doing here?" He accused.

"Actually I came to apologize," Wilson's voice changed tones. "I've been an ass. I shouldn't have been mad at you. I was just…I don't know… hoping you'd change your mind if I gave you the silent treatment. But it was the wrong thing to do. I'm sorry."

"About what?" House said a little surprised.

"Stacy." Wilson shrugged. "I feel like you're rushing into this and I don't think its right for you."

House looked at Wilson and turned to Cuddy who was suddenly extremely interested in the number of pens on her desk.

House laughed humorlessly. "I thought you supported me in a relationship!"

"Well…" Wilson glanced at Cuddy and quickly looked away but House had noticed. He turned to look at Cuddy and then back at Wilson. He opened his mouth and closed it. "I'll forgive you. But only if you buy my lunch for a month."

"A month?!" Wilson's jaw dropped. "For the love of…"

"That's my final offer." House crossed his arms.

Wilson sighed. "Fine. Fine. Just…I don't want us to fight anymore. It's too stressful." He glanced back at House and Cuddy and then left.

Cuddy sat up straight and looked back at House. "So…you were saying?"

House walked back up near her face again. "You know, if you just told me you had the hots for me a year ago we'd be okay here." He turned and walked away, leaving a slightly stunned Cuddy with a rapidly beating heart.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Thank you for taking me here Rob. This is very nice." Cuddy smiled sweetly and took a sip of wine.

Rob smiled back, completely spellbound by Cuddy, but she didn't notice. "I'm really glad you decided to go out with me Lisa. It means a lot. I…really like you." Cuddy suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. She knew she was leading this man on and yet…she had control over him. She needed to have at least some control.

"Well…we are single, getting, well, older, and need companionship. I decided to re-think my decision." Cuddy shrugged and took another sip of wine, casually glancing at the clock. Would this date ever end?

"Here we are." The waiter brought the food. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Cuddy and Rob shook their head and he left the table. Cuddy stared down at her plate, suddenly not very hungry. In fact, she felt sick to her stomach. Why was she doing this?!

"Would you look at the happy couple," a familiar voice said and Cuddy looked up to see House standing next to her table. He grabbed a chair from another table and sat down. "So what's for dinner?" He looked over at Cuddy's plate. "Yum!" He took her fork and dug in.

"House! What the hell are you doing?!" She hissed at him, trying not to attract attention. "I'm on a date! Leave!"

"Sorry, what? Couldn't quite catch that!" He said loudly, with food in his mouth.

"Who is this?" Rob asked, looking at House like he was a stray dog.

Cuddy sighed heavily. "Just a disgruntled employee of mine. House! Get out of here right now! Are you seriously crashing my date?"

House leaned in next to her. "He's not right for you!" He nearly yelled in her ear. She jumped and moved back.

"You don't know what's best for me now leave or you're fired!" She glared at him.

"You won't fire me," he said. He turned to Rob. "Can you pass the salt?"

Rob made a face and slowly handed House the salt. "Thanks!" House nearly poured it on his plate and took another shovelful of food in his mouth. He grabbed Cuddy's wine and took a big drink. "So…what are we girls talking about? Piano? Ballet?" House made his voice sound high pitched like a girl.

Cuddy closed her eyes and groaned. "I can't believe this…"

Rob stood up. "Could I talk to you for a second Lisa?"

Cuddy threw her napkin down and followed Rob to another room. "Who is this guy and what is he doing here?" Rob sounded slightly angry, which scared Cuddy, because he was always in a good mood.

"He's one of my employees."

"And you've let him keep his job?!" Rob looked at Cuddy unbelievingly. "How can you…why? He's a total dick!"

"I know, I know I'm sorry it's just…He's a good doctor." Cuddy tried to reason, but Rob wasn't buying it.

"Lisa, whoever he is, he's doing this because he doesn't want you alone with another man. Now I don't know if you two have had a history or what, but he's in the way. And I can't take it. I'm sorry. I think this date is over." He walked away, grabbed his coat and left.

"Thanks a lot you bastard. That was my last chance at happiness," Cuddy spat in House's ear and stormed out of the restaurant. House, in the middle of chewing, suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. He swallowed heavily and pushed the food away.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Come on! Loosen up!" Stacy massaged House's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "It'll be alright" Stacy stared into House's eyes and he tried to grin but it didn't work. Cuddy's words had gotten to him. 'Last chance?' That guy wasn't her last chance! Yet she had said it so desperately, as if she had no more options left. House didn't want to admit that he didn't want her around any other men because he was jealous. Finding out that Cuddy was dating Rob made his blood boil. She was his. But Stacy was his girlfriend.

House poured another glass of bourbon and kissed Stacy back, trying to rid his mind of her….

There was a knock at the door. House stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. It was Cuddy.

"Hey House! I hope I'm not interrupting anything I just have a HUGE stack of files that you need to sign." She walked in with a pile of files in her hands and sat down next to Stacy on the couch. "Ooooo bourbon." She grabbed House's glass and downed it.

House shut the door and looked over at Cuddy, too taken aback to be mad. "What are you…why are you here? Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"Nope!" Cuddy patted the couch next to her, but on the other side of Stacy. House sat down and Cuddy dropped the files into his lap. She turned to Stacy. "So…how is everything going with you and House?" She spoke like a teenage schoolgirl.

Stacy looked at Cuddy strangely. "Ummm…great. We were just…having a relaxing evening."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stress out House more but these have to get done." She reached over to the table and grabbed the remote, beginning to flip through the channels. She stopped at Titanic. "Awwww I love this movie!" She blasted it and House covered his ears.

"What are you DOING," he nearly shouted into her ear. "I was in the middle of a night with Stacy."

"Well I wanted to hang with you guys," Cuddy responded and turned back to the TV.

House, realization dawning on him, grabbed her arm. "We'll be right back." He dragged Cuddy out into the hallway and shut the door. "Okay. You win! Now leave!"

Cuddy folded her arms. "Win what?"

"You are angry with me for interrupting your date so you are getting back at me."

"Now you know how it feels," she said right into his face.

"You are being childish you know that?" House leaned on his cane. "You should get over me."

Cuddy made a face. "Excuse me? You just ruined my date! You wouldn't have done that if you didn't have a thing for me!"

"And what was with that "last chance at happiness" crap huh? You have plenty of time!" House yelled.

"You always ruin all of my dates! You interrupt them; you crash them, anything to get me away from them! You are jealous! Even when you are dating Stacy you are still into me!" Cuddy knew she was going to win this one. It filled her with triumphant glee.

The television continued blasting in the other room. "Fine. Let's say I'm still into you. You wouldn't have shown up here if you weren't still into me." House leaned in and squinted his eyes at her. She squinted back. Both stood defiantly, Cuddy with her hands on her hips.

Before House knew what he was doing, he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she moaned. She pressed against him and threw her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. House broke the kiss but his face remained centimeters away from Cuddy's.

"House," she breathed, she clung to him, begging him to kiss her again.

House suddenly let go of her and stood back, dazed. "Go home Cuddy." He turned around and walked back in the apartment shutting the door in her face.

"Greg? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Stacy stood up and walked over to him. "Is everything okay between you and Lisa?"

House couldn't get Cuddy out of his head. He had lost control again. He was losing it.

"No. But maybe you can help." Stacy smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. Things were only going to get more complicated.

_So….how was that? I hope you liked this chapter it was so much fun to write! More Huddy in the next chapter too. The tone should be lighter for a while before it gets emotional again. I still want to hear what you're thinking!_


	9. Rachel

Rachel

_I'm very excited for this chapter because this is the one that I originally thought of when I wanted to begin my story. It was my entire inspiration! There will be some more Huddy in this one too and I will be using some ideas that you all gave me back from chapter 3 when I had Rachel in the story the first time. Enjoy! *smiles*_

House didn't sleep all night. He tossed and turned, knowing that the source of his insomnia was Cuddy and yet not wanting to admit it. He had Stacy, but he didn't want Stacy. He wanted Cuddy. And after that kiss…he had the feeling that she wanted him to. Sometimes House would lie in bed at night and think about her, but he hadn't lost sleep until the first time he had kissed her a year ago. Now here he was again, one year later, lying in bed at…he glanced over at the clock, three thirty am…still thinking about her. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, covering his eyes. What could he do? Should he break up with Stacy? Maybe his feelings for Cuddy would go away? He tried to go back to sleep, but it didn't work. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling until it was time to get up for work.

Cuddy was just as unsuccessful in her quest for sleep. She tried switching positions, lying on the opposite side of the bed, sleeping on the couch, on the floor in Rachel's room…none of it worked. She couldn't stop thinking about House. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her. The feelings she had going through her all at once…she hadn't felt that way in a very long time. The first time she had kissed House…she had been so emotional, grieving, and it had been comfort. But seeing him that next day….that had been it. She couldn't get him out of her head since then. While he was at Mayfield, she had wanted to visit him so bad! She had missed him like crazy and only Wilson noticed. Wilson knew…Wilson knew….would he do anything? Cuddy drifted into a restless sleep around four thirty am.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMMDMDMDMD

Cuddy awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She groaned and reached her arm over to the nightstand and fumbled around for the phone, knocking a glass of water over. "Oh, damn. What time is it?!" She picked up the phone. "Hello?? Hello, hello?" She almost missed it.

"Lisa? Hey it's me. I've been throwing up all night. I'm not gonna be able to come and watch Rachel today, I'm sorry." It was Rachel's nanny.

"Oh." Cuddy cleared her throat. "Oh I'm sorry. Look it's alright I'll find someone else. Get better okay?" She hung up and looked at the clock. Six thirty. Seven calls and an hour and a half later, Cuddy was standing in the middle of her kitchen about to pull her hair out. Sighing, she looked into the high chair at her gurgling daughter and sighed heavily. She'd have to take her into work…again.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Cuddy? Seriously?" Cameron stood in Cuddy's office looking down at Rachel sitting on the carpet with a bouncy ball. She crossed her arms after handing Cuddy a file.

"Cameron. Please. Do you think that I would bring her if I had another option?" Cuddy looked at Cameron, peeved. "Sheesh, everyone acts like I WANT to bring my personal life into my work life."

"Okay. Fine!" Cameron stalked off; sighing heavily, again, Cuddy put her head in her hands. She was so so tired…Why did Cameron always set her off like that?

Wilson stuck his head in the door. "Cuddy I…Hi Rachel!" He walked over and kissed the baby on the top of her head. Rachel's eyes got really big and she spouted something in baby language, laughed, and clapped her hands together.

"I couldn't get a babysitter and I couldn't sleep last night," Cuddy looked at Wilson desperately. "He kissed me James."

Wilson shook his head and stuck a finger in his ear. "I'm sorry did I just hear that he kissed you?!"

Cuddy bit her lip and nodded, choosing to look down at her daughter. "I showed up at his apartment to get back at him for messing up my date. And he just kissed me out of the blue. I saw the look in his eyes. He was scared." Cuddy's voice sounded hopeful and it made Wilson sad.

"Cuddy, you know that he's always been attracted to you. One kiss may not mean anything; it could have just been hormones. The more you get your hopes up the worst it's going to be for you."

Cuddy nodded sadly. "I know it's just...I'm in my forties now. I have a young daughter and I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life!"

Cuddy and Wilson turned around at the sound of a door opening. House walked in. "Could I speak to Cuddy alone please Wilson?" He looked solemn so Wilson nodded and left.

"Cuddy I…" House was interrupted by Rachel laughing and pointing her finger at House.

He looked down and made a face. "You brought this with you to work?" He looked down at the girl again, shocked.

"House. Her name is Rachel. And yes I had to there was no one to babysit for me today."

House made another face and Rachel busted out laughing. House ignored her and looked back at Cuddy. "I came to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have kissed you like that." House looked really uncomfortable and averted eye contact. "I don't know what came over me it's just…I know it's not fair to you to screw with you. So I propose from now on I can only comment on your smoking hot bod in the office and you can't bring me work outside of the hospital."

Cuddy smiled and walked over to him. "Deal. Oh and you have a girlfriend now so no more checking out my ass," she looked at him somewhat flirtatiously.

"Yeah right," House responded. "I can admire from afar. There's nothing wrong with that."

"So…rivals again?" Cuddy asked hopefully.

"Definitely," House tried not to smile but it didn't really work.

Cuddy impulsively hugged him and he grabbed her butt. "House…" she warned. "What did I just say?"

"I'm admiring from afar" he said into her ear. She grinned and giggled. She let go and smiled again.

"Hey, sorry." Stacy popped her head in the door. "I was wondering if I could talk to Lisa for a second."

House nodded and started to walk out.

"Bye bye!" Rachel waved her chubby little fingers. "Bye bye!" House looked back, but said nothing, turned around, and left.

"Lisa! You brought your baby girl!" Stacy sounded delighted. She walked over and leaned in. "Hello, beautiful! Oh Lisa she's gorgeous!"

Cuddy smiled. "She's the most beautiful baby in the world."

"How old is she?" Stacy asked.

"Rachel is about 15 months now."

"Well you are one lucky girl to have Lisa Cuddy as a mommy," Stacy smiled at Rachel who turned back to playing with her ball, bored.

"Lisa. I…wanted to talk to you about last night. Both you and House seemed really upset and I just…it seems like problems have sprouted since I arrived here. Is it me?"

Cuddy KNEW that this was coming. She just knew it. But she couldn't tell one of her only friends that she was jealous of her and wanted the man she loved! What should she do?! Cuddy wrung her hands. "You see Stacy….the truth is…"

Rachel started whimpering from the floor. Cuddy stopped and went to pick her baby up who immediately clung to her and buried her face in her shoulder. "What's the matter Rach, hmmm? Are you hungry?" She dug in her desk for cheerios but Rachel pushed them away.

"I'm sorry Stacy," Cuddy looked at Stacy, agitated.

"It's alright," Stacy smiled. "Babies can be temperamental." Cuddy nodded and sat down with her child. "In answer to your question…I've just been…a little worried about House. His performance at work has been dropping since you came back. I thought maybe if I showed up at his apartment it'd knock some sense into him." Cuddy blatantly kept her face down and dug through her desk so Stacy wouldn't see the lie etched all over her face.

"Oh, is that all?" Stacy sighed with relief. "I thought maybe there was something going on between you two…"

Cuddy interrupted with a forced laugh. "Me and House? Please." She handed Rachel a binky, which the child promptly pushed away. "We can barely have a conversation without one of us yelling at the other."

Stacy again looked relieved. "Thank God. Okay." She stood up to leave. "I heard that you are dating your piano teacher? How is that going?" Stacy's eyes twinkled. "Any juicy gossip?"

"Actually I don't think it's going to work out," Cuddy said sadly.

"It's too bad," Stacy shook her head. "House said he was attractive."

"Really? House said that?" Cuddy looked at Stacy, surprised.

Rachel began to cry and Cuddy turned her attention back to her daughter. "Oh sweetie. I think it's your nap time."

Just then a doctor stuck his head in the door. "Dr. Cuddy we are having an emergency meeting."

"Oh come on!" Cuddy looked like she was going to cry in frustration.

"Hey, Lisa, you go ahead I'll watch Rachel for you."

"Really? Could you?"

"It won't be a problem." Stacy took the crying Rachel. "I'll distract her."

"I don't want to leave her so upset…" Cuddy was reluctantly handing Rachel over to Stacy.

"Lisa. It will be fine. Go on you don't want to be late." Stacy took the little girl and Cuddy ran out the door.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy glanced at the wall clock. This meeting was still going! It had been an hour! She began to worry and glanced nervously at the doors. When the doctor finished speaking she tore out of there and basically ran back to her office.

Stacy was holding Rachel, who had stopped crying but looked mad.

"Stacy, what is it what's wrong?" Cuddy grew anxious.

Stacy's face was full of guilt. "Oh Lisa I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong?!" Cuddy's voice rose in alarm.

"I tried to put her down for a nap. You said it was her nap time. But Rachel got really mad at me and refused to even close her eyes. I think she hates me now."

Cuddy put a hand to her chest. "Oh thank…is that all?"

Rachel, noting Cuddy's entrance, suddenly started crying again and reached for her mom. "Momma! Momma!" Cuddy picked her up. "Stacy this was my fault. I should have told you. Rachel doesn't let anyone except me put her to sleep. If I have to leave her with a babysitter late at night, Rachel is still awake. There was one night I got home at one am and she refused to go to sleep until I got home."

"Oh." Stacy looked at the baby strangely. "That's…kind of weird though isn't it?"

Cuddy shrugged. "That's just the way she is. I've accepted it."

Stacy sighed. "I don't think I could handle a baby. It's so much work. I've always admired you Lisa but now I admire you ten times more."

Cuddy smiled tiredly at her friend. "Thanks for your help Stacy. But I have to get back to work now."

Stacy nodded and left.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy meticulously gathered her files together and yawned. "Oh, Rachel. Mommy is very tired we are going to bed early tonight." She looked down at her daughter who was also yawning.

Wilson walked in. "Uhh…Cuddy? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Cuddy responded tiredly. "Its seven o clock, I'm going home."

"Did you forget? We have an oncology meeting tonight."

"GRRRRR," Cuddy groaned in frustration. "The one day I have my baby with me I am going into meetings left and right! Is Cameron still here?"

"She and Chase left already. So did Foreman. I think everyone pretty much left except those of us going to the meeting."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?" Cuddy said, exasperated. "I can't take Rachel to a meeting with me!"

"House is still here." Wilson said nonchalantly.

"Are you kidding? Leave my baby with House? Absolutely not."

"Oh come on Cuddy! What is he going to do with her in one hour?"

Cuddy snorted. "Seriously James! He barely takes care of himself. Do you honestly expect me to entrust the only thing I care about to him?"

"You entrust patients to him every week," Wilson said.

"You mean to his team," Cuddy argued.

"Fine! Bring a baby with you to a meeting!" Wilson gave up and walked out. Cuddy groaned again and picked up her baby. "I guess we are staying with House tonight." She walked up to House's office and strolled in. He was typing on the computer.

"House. I have a meeting to go to. I need you to watch Rachel."

House ignored her. "House! I said I need you to watch my daughter for me!"

"I heard you I'm just pretending I didn't," he answered.

"I can't believe this…I'm asking you for a legitimate favor and you can't even take that seriously?!"

House turned from his computer and looked at mother and baby. "What do I have to do?"

"Just watch her play. And give her some finger food if she gets hungry." Cuddy put Rachel down on the floor and handed House the food and toys. "Thank you." She looked at him right in the eyes and walked out. House looked down at Rachel who stared at her mom walking out and then turned to look at House. House sighed.

Rachel titled her head and looked at him. House tilted his head to the other side. She mimicked him, and then giggled. House made a face and she busted out laughing. House smiled a little and then remembered he was in the middle of looking up naked women. He turned back to the computer. A few moments later he stopped. What was that thumping sound?

Rachel had found her way to the side of his desk, picked up his cane, and was thumping it on the ground. He wheeled his chair over to her. "Excuse me, baby. That's my cane I need it to walk. Give it back."

Rachel grinned and toddled off with it to the middle of the room where she proceeded to thump it on the ground some more. House stared at her, unbelievingly. "You really are your mother's child" he muttered to himself. Rachel continued thumping the cane.

"Hey don't you want to play with your baby toys?" House held up a keychain and dangled it from his desk. She looked over at him, uninterested, and went back to playing with his cane.

House stood up and limped over to the little girl. "I need that." He took the cane from her and proceeded to walk over to the ottoman and sit on it. She stared at him and then toddled over to his desk. She made noises and pointed to her bouncy ball. House stood up, limped over and handed her her ball and went back to his seat on the ottoman. She rolled the ball around on the ground with her hands, chasing it.

House got up again, got his big red ball from his desk, and sat down with it, moving it around in his own fingers.

Rachel looked over, saw the ball, and her eyes got huge. She got up toddled over and pointed to House's ball. "Ehh! Ehh!" She pointed to it and opened and closed her hand.

"No, no! This is my ball. You have your own. Go play with yours."

Rachel whimpered and pouted her mouth. She pointed at House's ball again. "Ehh! Ehh!"

"I said no!" He moved his face right up to hers. She reached out and poked him on the nose.

"Hey!" He sat back up and rubbed it. Rachel laughed and pointed at her nose.

"Didn't your Mommy teach you not to poke people? He rubbed it, and she continued to laugh. She toddled over to him and reached for his ball again. He grudgingly handed it over to her. She had to hold onto it with both hands, it was much too big for her. She sat down with it and began to play.

"Your welcome. Geez doesn't your mom teach you please and thank you?" He said bitterly. Rachel ignored him and continued to play with his ball. House sat back and grabbed the remote to the television and switched on "General Hospital." He soon was entranced with the show. He realized all of a sudden that Rachel was no longer sitting next to him.

He sat up straight in the chair and looked around, his heart beating fast. He stood up and began searching around the room. Desperate, he glanced in the adjacent room and breathed a sigh of relief. Rachel was walking around, talking in baby talk. Then he realized she had the black marker for the white board.

"Hey hey put that down!" House limped over to her quickly and grabbed it from her. "That's not for babies." She giggled and toddled back over to House's office. He rolled his eyes and sat back down in his chair. "You know? You are making my leg hurt. You move around too much." He gripped his leg and rubbed it trying to make the pain go away. He grimaced.

Rachel tilted her head and walked over. "Boo boo?" She asked looking at House and then his leg.

"Yes, I have a boo boo. Obviously." House rolled his eyes.

Rachel leaned over his leg and kissed it. She clapped her hands together and smiled at him.

House, a little touched by the girl's simple desire to make him feel better, chose instead to be sarcastic. "Yeah. Thanks. A kiss will make everything better."

She sat back down and picked up his ball and bounced it around. She then stood up and handed it to him. "Thank you." He took it and turned his attention back to the television. But Rachel interrupted, pointing at the ball again. "I thought you were giving it back to me!" He whined. He gave it back. She then handed it back to him. "Oh I see a game. Well I'm not really in the mood for games right now." He crossed his arms. "Play with the ball. Go ahead." He shooed her.

Rachel tilted her head and then made a gesture with her hand as if she wanted to eat. "Cookie! Cookie!" She strolled over to where her bag of Cheerios was and pointed.

"For the love of…" House stood up, walked over, and handed her the bag. She proceeded to drop the bag and the food fell everywhere. "Gaaahhhh!" He wanted to rip his hair out. "I gave you the food to eat not drop it!"

She began picking it off the floor and eating it. "No! No!" He took it from her. "Cuddy would kill me if she knew that I was letting you eat off the floor!" He directed her back to the chair. She climbed up on the ottoman and laughed.

"You're gonna fall!" House dived back over to her and picked her off the ottoman and onto the carpet. "Now I'm trying to watch my show do you mind?" He sat back down on the couch.

Rachel grabbed onto his hurt leg. "Dadda? Dadda?" She looked at him questioningly.

House looked down at Rachel. "No. I'm not your Daddy. Your father was a teenager who couldn't keep his hands to himself."

"Dadda!" She giggled and held onto the leg, gripping it tightly. "Ouch! That hurt!" He yelled at her. "Don't touch my leg!"

Rachel whimpered at his angry tone and burst into tears. House rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. Stop crying."

Rachel began crying harder. "Momma! Momma!" She sobbed and ran over to the glass door.

"Oh just… stop crying." He walked over to her. She continued to sob and ran from him to the other side of the room. "Rachel, stop crying. Please." She tried to run from him again. But he grabbed her and picked her up. "Stop crying! Okay what do I do…uhh…?" He put her on his shoulder and walked around the room. "Stop crying. Stop crying. I shouldn't have yelled at you you are just a baby." He continued to walk around until she stopped crying. He heard her yawn.

"Great. You're tired. Well Mommy isn't here to put you to bed." He placed her on the floor and sat down in his chair, putting his feet up. "Keep playing."

She picked up the red bouncy ball and placed it next to him. Then she lifted her hands and reached them towards House. "No. You play." Rachel made baby noises and continued to reach for him.

"Oh fine." He picked her up and sat her in his lap. She curled up on his chest and picked up House's red ball. She put her arm around it and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

House sighed. "Finally. Some peace." He went back to watching his show.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy hurriedly raced from the meeting. It ran over by fifteen minutes and she had horrible visions of House's office burned down, or her baby on the balcony or…

She stopped outside of House's office and looked inside, shocked. House was asleep in his chair, his head resting against the back of it. Rachel was curled up in a ball on his chest. Cuddy walked in the room. Rachel…was asleep. She had fallen asleep.

Cuddy's jaw dropped. Rachel was snuggled against House, holding his red ball (who he never let anyone touch!) Cuddy felt her cheeks getting wet. She walked over and kissed her daughter. "Good night sweetheart." She then turned to House and patted his head. "You'd be a good daddy." She pecked him on the cheek.

She grabbed House's big coat from the peg, lay down on the floor, and covered herself with it. She was out in seconds.

Wilson came by moments later and smiled at the sight before him.

_Alright…this one ended up being a lot longer than I intended. Sorry! But I hope you liked it nonetheless! Feedback is appreciated, I'm already beginning to run into some writers block! Yikes._


	10. Confusion

Confusion

_This chapter is going to be a bridge between the last one and this one. There will be a lot of dialogue and angst between the characters. Unfortunately, for the next couple weeks the homework level will be piling up so my chapters may become more infrequent until Thanksgiving. _

House felt something touching his cheek. He blinked quickly and swatted it away. It began touching his face again and he opened his eyes, annoyed. Rachel was leaning over him, merely inches from his face, patting his cheek. She was smiling. House groaned and looked at his watch. Seven o clock. Seriously? He closed his eyes and then they popped back open. Wait why was Cuddy's daughter…???? "Oh yeah." House muttered. He sat up and saw Cuddy passed out on the floor under his coat, dead asleep.

"Momma! Momma!" Rachel pointed to her mom. Cuddy stirred slightly but remained asleep.

"Uhhh…maybe we shouldn't wake your mother. She'd probably turn into a demon or something," House held Rachel and stood up. "Let's go in the other room."

"Cookie! Cookie!" Rachel had one arm around House's neck and the other was pointing to her Cheerios.

"Ssshhhh!" House shushed her and walked into the adjoining office. "I don't have food for you right now you have to wait!"

"Cookie! Cookie!" Rachel persisted and whimpered. "Cookie." She pouted at House.

"Oh no. I'm not falling for that trick," House shook his head. "There is no WAY I am walking down to the cafeteria with you. People are going to think I've gone nuts or something.

Rachel frowned. "No! Cookie!"

"I am not arguing with a baby!" House responded.

"Coooooooookie!" Rachel wailed into House's ear.

"For the love of…fine! Fine! Just shut up please!" Rachel immediately stopped crying. She buried her head in House's neck and giggled.

House rolled his eyes, but already felt a soft spot opening in his heart for Rachel. She was really intelligent and he could relate to that. "You are a manipulative little witch you know that?" House said as he walked down to the cafeteria. "I'm never going to live this down." Sure enough, he got strange stares from the doctors and nurses. Some pointed, some laughed, and some just stared as if they were seeing an alien invasion. House quickly ordered milk and fruit and sat down in the booth. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy awoke to the acute feeling of pain…everywhere. Her back especially. She opened her eyes, sunlight was pouring into the room. She squinted up at the ceiling. This was House's office….she sat up, bolt right, and looked over at House's chair. It was vacant. Her heart began beating fast. Where were they? What if Rachel had gotten lost in the middle of the night? What if House went to find her but he couldn't? She got up and looked into the outer office. No one. On the verge of freaking out, Cuddy exited the office to see House walking up the hallway with Rachel. She was holding a little cup of milk.

Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry! She was hungry! She was wailing like a banshee I had to do something!" House protested.

"You could have woken me up!" Cuddy led them back into House's office. "I would have gotten her something to eat. Oh my gosh look at this mess!" Cuddy put her hands to her head when she saw the Cheerios.

"Chill out! It's just a couple of cheerios sheesh you'd think we tore the room apart or something."

Cuddy picked up House's coat and hung it up. "I…uhh…I'm sorry for leaving her with you last night. I should have just taken us home but I was so tired and she looked so comfortable…" Cuddy trailed off and looked at her daughter lovingly.

"Ehhh. She's not so bad," House shrugged. "But I think she needs a changing," House suddenly held her out, making a face.

Cuddy laughed and took her daughter. Rachel pointed to House's ball on the chair. House handed it to her and she held it while her mom changed her.

"I'm going to need to get her home," Cuddy picked her daughter back up. "Say bye to House, Rach," Cuddy smiled.

Rachel looked at her mom and then House and began to whimper. "What's the matter sweetheart?" Cuddy looked at her daughter. "We need to go bye-bye now. Say bye to House!"

Rachel whimpered again and turned, holding her arms out to House. Cuddy looked at her daughter strangely, but held her out to House who carefully took her, also confused. Rachel gripped onto House.

"She…really likes you" Cuddy looked up at House with a weird look on her face. "Why I don't know…"

House glared at her, somewhat mockingly. "Okay you need to go back to Cuddy now. Bye."

Rachel gripped harder. "Dadda!"

"I already told you I'm not your Dad. Your Dad was a freak. Now let go and go home. I'm tired I can't watch you anymore." House tried to pry her off of him.

Cuddy's jaw was hanging to the floor. "Dadda!" Rachel wailed again and buried her face in his neck.

"I don't believe this," House rolled his eyes. He pried Rachel off of his shoulder and looked directly at her. "You need to go home with Cuddy, do you understand? I'm not your Dad."

Rachel stopped crying and stared at House. She reached out and patted his face again. "Bye bye Dadda," she said, sadly. House handed her to Cuddy, who was avoiding eye contact with House and suppressing tears (which House noticed and pretended not to). "I'll be back with your case later." She walked out quickly, with Rachel waving back at House. Only after they left did House realize Rachel still had his big red ball.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House was attempting to concentrate on his work, but was not succeeding. Why was that little girl so in love with him? He was a bastard. No one liked him. He looked at the file that Cuddy had given him. Borrrrrrrrrrringggggg. He sighed and sat back in his chair.

Stacy walked in. "Hey Greg! You didn't return my calls last night," she said somewhat casually, but worried.

"Oh. Well…I worked really late. I forgot to check my phone. What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you," Stacy said. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "You've been really distant lately."

House shrugged. "No I haven't." Stacy sat down on his lap. "Come on. Try and relax a little bit." House smiled slightly at her. He leaned in and began kissing her. He heard an "ahem."

Cuddy was standing in the doorway, looking annoyed, and holding a file. "Stacy. Could you please let House have his space? He needs to work." She sounded a bit harsh and Stacy frowned, standing up. "Sure. Fine." She began to stalk out the room when Rob came in, nearly running into her.

"Oh, excuse me. I was looking for…" He stopped when he noticed Cuddy standing in the middle of the floor, looking like she would much rather be stranded in the middle of a desert than stranded in House's office.

"I need to talk to you Lisa," Rob looked nervous and a little upset and then his face turned red when he noticed House. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Well considering this is MY office I should ask the same of you," House replied rather nastily.

"I came back to tell Lisa I'm sorry." He turned back to a shocked Cuddy. "I was being a jerk the other night. I still really like you. I shouldn't let an ass like that stand in the way." He motioned to House.

"Excuse me?" Stacy piped up with her hands on her hips. "I know that you did not just talk like that about my boyfriend unjustly."

"He interrupted my date with Lisa the other night. On purpose to split us up!" He said angrily.

"Is this true Greg?" Stacy looked shocked. "Why do you care?"

"I'd be upset if he wasn't Stacy," Cuddy jumped in. "We have been friends for years."

"You two are friends? Gimme a break!" Rob cut in. "Lisa! You are way better than that."

"And that just made me feel better," Stacy said testily.

"You are too good for him too," Rob added and Stacy only opened and closed her mouth, with no response.

"Well maybe Cuddy is too good for you!" House interjected, looking at Rob angrily.

"House. Please stay out of this." Cuddy begged.

"Well apparently we've been friends for many years so I guess it's my business now," House mocked. Cuddy put her head in her hands.

"Greg. Leave it," Stacy warned.

House looked over at Stacy and then back at Cuddy and stormed out slamming the door. Stacy shot Cuddy a hurt and angry look before leaving.

"What do you think you are doing barging in like this and starting a fight?!" Cuddy looked at Rob, furious.

"Lisa you are a beautiful woman. I don't want to let you go, and I realized that last night. I'm willing to fight to the kill for you even if that means going head to head with that guy."

"He's not really that big of a jerk!" Cuddy defended.

"Are you kidding?! Lisa when have you ever known me to lose my temper?" Rob looked down at her.

"Well….never," Cuddy begrudgingly admitted. "But it's just…I don't know if I'm ready to get back in a relationship with you! If it fell apart so quickly…"

"I'm not willing to let that happen again," Rob looked at Cuddy kindly. "Please Lisa. Just give me another chance."

Cuddy sighed. "Alright. One more."

"Thank you," Rob grinned and pecked her on the cheek. "That means the world. Oh! And are you still doing the piano concert next week?"

"Oh gosh Rob I completely forgot about that! I don't think I'll be ready." She bit her lip.

"Nonsense! Just ask that talented employee of yours for help," he said kindly. "You will be fantastic."

"Okay…" Cuddy said uncertainly.

"Great!" Rob smiled and turned to walk out the door. He stopped at the door and turned to Cuddy. "Who exactly was that woman who was in here…?"

"Stacy Warner. She's House's girlfriend."

Rob looked at Cuddy quizzically. "Now what is a pretty woman like that doing with him?"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "They've been off and on for many years now…why does it matter to you?"

"Just curious." Rob left and Cuddy felt more drained than ever.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy walked back to her office and wasn't surprised to see House, sitting on her couch waiting for her. As she strolled in he opened his mouth. "Just don't," Cuddy said before he could say a word.

"Well now thanks to your idiot boyfriend Stacy is pissed off at me because she wants to know why I interrupted your date!"

"Well whose fault is that? And why did you interrupt my date House?" She stopped behind her desk and looked up at him. "I would like to know."

House spluttered. "You know why! He's not good enough for you! He's a moron."

"Rightttt," Cuddy looked at him disbelievingly. "And you are afraid if you tell Stacy that she will misconstrue it into thinking that you want to sleep with me."

"Oh please! Stacy is your friend! Why don't you care more about how she feels?"

"Oh stop deflecting" Cuddy said, irritated. "You've wanted to jump me for years…"

House snorted. "You would have gladly leapt into my bed a year ago!"

"No I wouldn't…"

"Oh come on Cuddy! The situation is clear! You are dating Rob because you are upset that I got back together with Stacy. You are trying to prove that I want you, and are trying to be subtle about it, but it's not working."

"If you cared so much about Stacy then why did you interrupt my date? And why did you kiss me?" Cuddy had ended up in front of House again, with her hands on her hips. "You keep screwing with me. Over and over again. I'm sick of it. What if I decided to stop waiting for you and move on? What if I decided that you weren't worth it anymore?"

House could tell that Cuddy was bluffing. Her body posture was good, she looked angry. But her eyes…they gave it all away. They always had. "So you admit that you are in love with me," he said softly.

Cuddy set her jaw. "I never said that."

"But you were at some point. Why not anymore?" He asked. House suddenly felt everything hinging on this question. Why did he ask it???

Cuddy looked up at House, her hard mask beginning to tear away as she was tempted to open up to him and let him know how she really felt…. She turned her head from him. "I was never in love with you in the first place."

House took her jaw in his hand and turned her head to face his. "You're lying."

"No I'm not," Cuddy's face felt like it was on fire, his touch had sent sparks throughout her entire body.

"Yes. You are. Tell me the truth." He bore into her eyes.

"You tell me the truth," she retorted.

House didn't let her go and she knew this was going to end in a stalemate. Unless…

Cuddy took House's hand and pulled it away from her chin. "I'll make you a deal. Can you handle a deal?

House nodded, interested.

"If you promise that you will give me piano lessons and help me prepare for the concert I have next week I will tell you the truth."

"Deal." House immediately stuck out his hands.

"We're not finished," Cuddy crossed her arms. "I also want you to tell me the truth."

"And what do I get in return?" House put his hands to his chest.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "No clinic duty for a week."

"Oh no. Nice try. That's not good enough." House thought to himself. "You have to…promise not to go out with Rob this entire week."

"What?!" Cuddy uncrossed her arms. "I don't think so!"

"Do you want the truth or not?" House asked. "If I'm going to be teaching you piano then I get total control, no ifs ands or buts."

"This is ridiculous!" Cuddy fumed.

"Deal or no deal?" House looked at Cuddy. "That's my final offer. Going once? Going twice…."

"Sold." Cuddy responded and stuck out her hand. House shook it. "This is gonna be fun!" He grinned and limped out of her office.

_This one ended up a bit more tense than I had originally hoped but am happy with the way that it turned out. Any more suggestions? Don't hesitate to give them! I'm excited for the next chapter and hope you all are too. I'm having a blast with this *smiles* _


	11. Lessons

Lessons

_After tonight's Huddy downer of an episode I felt the need to squeeze in my next chapter. This will be almost entirely Huddy. Hope you like it!_

Cuddy walked into House's office and stood there with her arms crossed, watching him strum his electric guitar. "And just what do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like?" House answered amidst his playing.

"Don't you have a case?" Cuddy reminded in a somewhat annoyed tone. "Someone could be dying."

"We solved that case yesterday," House's eyes were closed and he smiled at the sound ofhis guitar. "I don't technically have anything except clinic hours. But didn't feel like doing those."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Of course you didn't. Go do them please so this conversation does not have to repeat itself."

"What if I don't wanna?" House said, like a bratty child.

"Then Mommy will take your toys away," Cuddy answered in a parental tone. She turned to walk out the door.

"When do you want to work on the piano?" House inquired suddenly.

Cuddy stopped and turned. "Well…since I am not dating this week…" she raised her eyebrows at House who grinned. "It's part of the deal."

Cuddy sighed. "How about after I get off of work tonight? We can work downstairs on that piano."

House shrugged. "I think that seems fine."

"Good." Cuddy left his office in an attempt to finish her work as quickly as possible.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy arrived in the lounge to see House already seated at the piano playing something. She walked over and sat down next to him, placing her music on the stand. "Rob said that 'Pop Goes the Weasel' sounded good. So I've moved on to some other….interesting ones."

House grabbed the book and flipped through it. "These are songs for 6 year olds! You can't play these at a concert!" He tossed it across the room.

"House. Come on!" Cuddy got up and walked over to get the music. "I've only been playing for six months I can't play like you can!" She fixed her skirt and sat back down. "Now can you please just help me?" She sounded exasperated so House opened the book to a random page. "Okay. Chopsticks. So easy you can do this one."

Cuddy looked at the page and gulped. She placed her hands on the keys and she slowly began tapping it out with her right hand and then tapping it out with her left.

"No no no. Sheesh does Rob know how to play the piano or what?" He took her hands and replaced them. "You have to hold your hands like this or it's harder to hit all the keys." Cuddy nodded and began again, instantly sounding better.

House smiled, despite himself. He actually liked this…he realized that Cuddy hit a wrong note and snapped back to attention. She hit another wrong note and stopped. She dropped her hands. "I can't do this it's too hard."

"What? Seriously? Chopsticks is easy." House began playing it while simultaneously looking at Cuddy who had put her head in her hands.

"This is so embarrassing," Cuddy said through her fingers. "I change my mind I don't want to do this deal anymore."

House stopped playing. "I was actually looking forward to sharing my musical genius with someone. I say the deal is still on." He turned back to the piano. "Stop being such a baby."

Cuddy didn't move and House rotated his body to face her. "Seriously? What's the problem?"

"I always succeed at everything I do. I'm going to make a huge fool of myself up there on stage!" Cuddy sounded really worried and House could tell that she was having difficulties.

"Music is different than medicine Cuddy. You can't just get an 'A' and move onto music school. It's more of an art," he added jokingly.

"And it uses the right brain," Cuddy turned to House and grinned. He sighed and smiled a little. "Now come on do you want to do this or not?"

Cuddy bit her lip hesitatingly and nodded. House sighed. "Good. Now here this might help." He stood up and stood behind and leaned in. He placed her fingers on the keys and moved them himself.

Cuddy closed her eyes and let his fingers play the music for her. She could feel his breath on her cheek and it made her shiver slightly and she tried to suppress it. She wanted to lean her head back and rest her head on his shoulder but she resisted the urge. She had to concentrate. But it was so hard…

"Cuddy? Cuddy?" She stopped and turned to look at House who had raised an eyebrow. "You zoned out. Did you hear what I said?"

"No," Cuddy blushed slightly and turned so that he wouldn't see.

"I said you were beginning to move your fingers without my help. That's really good."

Cuddy smiled. This lesson was going well.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"So House is giving you piano lessons in exchange for you telling him how you feel?" Wilson was sitting in Cuddy's office trying to get the story straight. "You agreed to this while sober?"

Cuddy sighed and looked directly at her friend. "He has got to know. I have to tell him. I can't take it anymore. Keeping these emotions bottled up is giving me migraines and I'm losing sleep. I don't even care anymore if he rejects me. In fact, he will. He's dating Stacy."

Wilson sighed and shook his head. "I don't believe this. I have been hoping you two would get together all this time and now it's going to blow up in my face."

"Seriously?" Cuddy looked at Wilson. "I didn't know you cared that much."

"You two are basically all I have left. I want you to be happy," he said sincerely taking Cuddy's hands. She smiled. "Thanks James. That really means a lot. The lessons are helping too. We've had two already. I'm coming to your apartment tonight to work on it some more."

"Figures. The night I'll be out," Wilson winked and Cuddy looked down suppressing a smile that Wilson noticed.

Stacy walked in. "I need to talk to Lisa please James," she still sounded…not too happy.

Wilson made a face and left quickly, not wanting to get in the crosshairs.

"Lisa, we've got a problem." Stacy crossed her arms.

Cuddy stared. "Okay…what is the problem?"

"Something is going on between you and Greg. I know it. No one is being honest with me and I want some answers."

"Stacy, House is helping with me with the piano. That's it."

"No. I mean before that," Stacy approached Cuddy's desk. "I mean in his office. I have been trying to figure out what happened and I can't. He's been being distant lately and ruined your date with Rob for no reason! What is that?"

Cuddy laughed. "Stacy that's the way he always is. I think he might be getting freaked out about how clingy you've been."

"Really? I've been clingy? I've given him more than enough space." Stacy's face was set in a line and Cuddy knew she wasn't kidding anymore. "I'm your friend Lisa and this is getting to me. There is definitely some tension going on between the two of you. I want it to end. I'm not comfortable with it."

"You mean…this is the first time you've noticed the tension between House and I?" Cuddy blurted. "You didn't notice it a couple years ago?"

"Oh I noticed something. But it wasn't significant. You weren't interfering with our relationship." Stacy was in lawyer mode and that scared Cuddy.

"Please! Stacy! Now you are being ridiculous. You know me, don't do this," Cuddy pleaded. She couldn't take another fight.

"Am I?" Stacy's arms were crossed and she glowered.

"Yes." Cuddy stood up and faced her friend, in administrator tone. "You are with House. What I feel not only is not significant but is none of your business. Friends don't accuse friends of stealing their boyfriends. Now, we're done. Get the hell out of my hospital. I don't want to see you." Cuddy's anger boiled over to the surface, despite her attempts to keep it back.

"So you admit you are in love with him," Stacy said furiously. "Well he told me doesn't like you. Multiple times. So get over it! I mean it. Greg is my last chance Lisa! My last chance. Don't take that from me!" She wiped angry tears from her face.

"I said get out" Cuddy said menacingly. Stacy let out a sob and stormed from the office. Cuddy felt like she had been smacked in the face with a brick. This was NOT happening.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House opened the door to Wilson's apartment and groaned. Cuddy was standing with her music books…and Rachel. Rachel pointed and laughed at House as soon as she saw him.

"Cuddy. How can we work with that?!" He pointed back at Rachel who attempted to reach out for his finger.

"My nanny couldn't stay late tonight," she walked in and deposited Rachel on the floor. "I'm sorry." She took House's ball from Rachel's bag." Uhhh…here." She handed it to House who immediately gave it to Rachel. "She can play with it while we're working. We have a lot of work to do. Chopsticks still needs help."

"Rob likes the progress I'm making," Cuddy added hopefully. "He also told me at my lesson that he wants me to learn 'Heart and Soul.'"

House rolled his eyes. "Of course he does. Everyone learns to play that." He sat down next to her on the piano bench and noticed her stiffened posture. "Relax will you? We're not sitting on a bed of nails."

As he guided her fingers he noticed her pulling back and attempting to resist him touching her. He groaned and pulled his hands away. "What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," Cuddy said innocently.

"Yes you do. What, do I have cooties?" He looked over at her. When she met his gaze she turned away. "I'm just having a bad day."

"Did Rob get angry because you wouldn't go on a date with him this week?" House mocked.

"No! I told him I was working with my employee on the piano. He knew I was telling the truth he just didn't know it was you!" Cuddy said a little angrily.

"What the hell Cuddy? What is your deal?" House asked.

Cuddy's eyes began filling with tears against her will. "Stacy and I had a fight today. I don't want to fight with her she's my friend," a couple tears spilled down Cuddy's face making her look like a little girl.

"So what? Friends make up no big deal," House shrugged. "Now back to the piano."

"No! We aren't going to make up!" Cuddy stood up and began pacing. "She accused me of fooling around in your relationship. Causing problems. I got so mad…YOU were the one that broke off my date with Rob and started this!" Cuddy pointed a finger at House as tears continued to pour from her eyes.

"You are not putting this on me!" House stood up too. "WERE you fooling around in our relationship?"

"You were the one that kissed me!" Cuddy yelled in between sobs. She hiccupped. "I'm leaving. No more lessons." She grabbed her coat.

House grabbed her arm. "Stop it. You are being dumb. I'll talk to Stacy. She does that sometimes."

"No. She doesn't," Cuddy brushed House's hand from her arm. "She is never melodramatic. Which means it's true! I'm keeping you from being happy. It's my fault."

House grabbed her arm again, tighter. "Cuddy…"

She tried to break from his grasp but it was useless. "Stacy said that you told her you didn't like me! Is that true too? Is it?!" She went limp and stared at the door.

"You'll hear the truth in a week," House answered quietly. "You care about me being happy. But it's obviously making you miserable." She still didn't look at him. House suddenly felt his pants leg being pulled and he looked down to see Rachel tugging at it. "Dadda!" She grinned and put her arms up to be held.

"And then she starts this 'Dadda' stuff!" Cuddy's voice broke and she looked back at House. "Why does she keep calling you that?!"

"Maybe she can read her Mom's feelings better than her own Mom can," he said seriously, locking eyes with Cuddy. Cuddy's lip quivered but she was able to stop her tears.

House bent down and picked up Rachel who smiled and pointed to her mom. "Momma! Dadda!" She sighed contentedly and then pointed to House's ball on the ground. He put her down so she could go play. "I think she's been trying to tell you something Cuddy." House looked back at Cuddy who was still staring at House unable to find words.

"Maybe this lesson thing really won't work," House added trying to break the silence.

"No!" Cuddy suddenly said. "I mean…I…like our lessons," she admitted. "I'm just…I'm sick of this fighting!" She threw her hands in the air. "Please make it stop! Please!" That also seemed to escape from her and she looked so desperate... Before House knew it he had pulled her to him in a hug. Shocked, Cuddy stood there for a second before giving into the hug and gripping House tightly. Her face was buried in his chest and he could feel her still unsteady breathing against his beating heart. They stood there for a couple minutes when House broke it off. Cuddy had calmed down considerably.

"I think we should finish our lesson," she said, not wanting to acknowledge House's out of character move.

He nodded, also not wanting to acknowledge it. But he definitely knew one thing for certain. He loved Cuddy. There was no doubt about it. Her crying had made him want to hold her and keep her to him. He had really wanted these piano lessons so that he could be near her. He always wanted to be near her. But this scared him. He had played cat and mouse with her for years. But she had fallen for him…. Hadn't she?

Had she really though? Or was she really just concerned about his happiness? He couldn't be sure and didn't want to reveal anymore of his inner feelings. It was too dangerous. And what about Stacy? He did love her…but he couldn't break her heart. Wilson had already told him this. So House was stuck. In less than a week they would be revealing the truth and House didn't know what he would say. I love you…but Stacy too? I want to be with you but I don't want to break Stacy's heart? House hadn't been this frightened about the truth in a while. What would it do? What would it change?

Noticing Cuddy sitting at the piano House decided not to think about it for now and get lost in Cuddy and the music.

_So that definitely wasn't the best chapter but it had some development for both House and Cuddy that I thought would be very important and I wanted to up the tension a little more. The next couple chapters are going to get more dramatic again. Keep the reviews coming!_


	12. Obsessed

Obsessed

_So after Monday's chapter I got really stuck. I woke up yesterday with "Obsessed" by Mariah Carey stuck in my head and I finally figured out that my brain was trying to tell me something. Everything fell into place from there. *Smiles* Enjoy your 12__th__ chapter!_

"Lisa. That was…beautiful. I'm so impressed you are going to be the best performer next week!" Rob grinned and clapped her on the back.

Cuddy glowed. "Thank you Rob."

"That tutor of yours must have a lot of talent in teaching," Rob shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe we should be introduced. He could make a little extra money on the side!"

"Uhhh…." Cuddy turned back to the piano. "You probably don't want to."

Rob frowned. "Why not?"

"You…just might not like him that's all. Do you want to go over Chopsticks one more time before I leave?"

Rob stared at Cuddy strangely. "I think I've figured this one out."

Cuddy looked at Rob. "Alright then explain it to me."

Rob crossed his arms. "That idiot employee of yours. He's the one teaching you piano. You made it all secretive so that I wouldn't find out about it."

Cuddy shrugged. "And…..your point?"

"My point is why keep it a secret?! I don't control you Lisa! Just because we are dating doesn't mean I can tell you what to do and who to be around! You could have told me! I'm just upset that you associate with him because he's cruel and I don't like the way he treats you. I care about you."

Rob looked at Cuddy so caringly that she felt sick to her stomach…because she was not attracted to this guy at all. "Rob…I just…after you reacted at that restaurant…"

"I'm sorry. I really am. It was a jerk move. I'm not normally like that I swear," he smiled weakly at her. "So…will you please go on a date with me tomorrow? I want to make it up to you."

"Well…." Cuddy grimaced. "I thought maybe that I should not go on any dates this week. You know…practice my piano…"

"You're not dating this guy are you?" Rob looked crestfallen. "Lisa I thought…"

"No, Rob." Lisa stood up and faced him. "I just…I don't really know what my feelings are right now. I don't want to lead you on, but I don't want to not date…just give me some time to think. Please?"

Rob looked visibly upset but nodded. "Alright. I trust you. You are an honest person."

"Thanks Rob," Cuddy kissed him on the cheek. "I better go now. I'll see you in a couple days."

House walked into Wilson's office and shut the door. "So guess what? I started teaching her parts of Fur Elise last night! She's amazing! She can play so well that…"

"House!" Wilson looked up, exasperated, "I'm trying to work here!"

"So?" House sat down on the couch. "When has that ever stopped me? And there was this one part that…"

"House! It's not that I don't care, I really do. But this is the eighth time you've been in here today! I understand that you like giving Cuddy piano lessons and I understand she's making progress. That's great. But you're obsessing. Just…give it a rest. Work on some cases or something," Wilson rolled his eyes but looked down quickly so that House wouldn't notice him smiling.

"Fine." House mocked hurt and turned around and left. He went to walk into his office when he saw Stacy walking towards him from the elevator. "Careful. Cuddy may bite your head off if she sees you," House said as he strolled into his office.

"Greg. We need to talk." She followed him in. "Lisa left the hospital on lunch break. She won't disturb us." House looked up at Stacy, a little shocked by her choice of words.

"Greg," she walked towards House and he realized that she had been crying. "I need you to tell me what is going on. I don't think I can take it if you are screwing with me again. I can't. Two break-ups with you was hard enough a third…" She looked ready to break into a fresh batch of tears. "Is something going on between you and Lisa? Is there?!" She stepped right up next to him. House looked down at her, a little taken aback and for once seemed to be at a loss for words.

"That's what I thought," she said in a voice dripping with betrayal, which stabbed House in the heart.

"Stacy." He seemed to find his voice again. "There is…Cuddy and I…." he stopped and took a breath. "Cuddy has a piano concert next week. I've been helping her prepare for it. That's it."

Stacy sniffed and wiped her eyes. "That's what she said Greg but…she got so angry with me! I don't want to fight with her! She's one of my best friends and of all things it's over…" she laughed a little to herself. "I never thought a man would come between me and Lisa Cuddy."

"She told you that we were…an item?" House sounded shocked.

Stacy shook her head. "Oh no. But she was very defensive of you….it was weird. You know a couple years ago when I came back I got the feeling that she had feelings for you but she never said anything and you were uninterested." Stacy was just rambling now and House knew it. But he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I've been thinking about this all of yesterday and today. I just…I want to know what's going on Greg. I want you to be straight with me. If you love me…let me know. If you don't, let me get on with my life," she looked at him desperately.

"Stacy I've…" he struggled with words. "I've…" he couldn't say it. He was at a loss of words and he didn't know why. He loved Stacy. Why couldn't he say it?

Stacy bit her lip and a fresh batch of tears rose to her eyes. "I think that…I think that I'm going to leave you alone for a while…" She turned to leave. "Stacy…" he tried again.

"I've been thinking about this long enough Greg. I think we need some time to ourselves," she left and House felt as if he swallowed an anchor and it was pulling him to the ground. He had hurt her….again. He was a failure. A failure at all relationships.

Cuddy walked in, nonchalantly. "House I was thinking…" She stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." House turned away and sat down at his desk.

"Yes there is. Tell me what it is." Cuddy, concerned, approached his desk.

House went to reach for his ball and realized it wasn't there. "And your baby still has my damn ball! How am I supposed to think like this?!" He got up and stalked out leaving an utterly stunned Cuddy.

Cuddy paced in her office. She and House were supposed to have a piano lesson earlier and he hadn't been in his office. She had searched everywhere for him, even Wilson's office, and he was nowhere. She figured he had left the hospital but was worried about him. Whenever he was upset he did stupid things. She didn't want him getting into another accident…

Wilson popped his head in the door. "Do you have a second? I need you to okay a chart for me."

Cuddy looked at Wilson, semi-focused. "Sure…" she trailed off and continued pacing and mumbling to herself.

"Cuddy….Cuddy…LISA!" Wilson yelled and Cuddy jumped and turned to him. "What?"

"What are you so worked up about?" He asked.

Cuddy sighed. "Oh. It's just…House. He is really upset about something and I'm worried that it's going to lead him to dangerous behavior and…"

Wilson chuckled. "He's a big boy. He can take care of myself. Here is my patient's file. Will you please look over it for me?"

"Sure." Cuddy took it and sat down in her chair. She glanced at it and then looked back up at Wilson. "Do you think that it has anything to do with Stacy?"

Wilson shrugged. "I don't know he hasn't talked to me."

"Oh." Cuddy looked back down at the file for a minute and then looked back up at Wilson. "If it has to do with Stacy…do you think that he will get over it? Will he be miserable again? Will he go back to the way he was before Mayfield?"

"Cuddy I don't know!" Wilson put his hands on his chest. "Can you please look at Jeremy's file?"

"Yes. Yes sorry." Cuddy looked down at the file and turned the page. She stopped and looked up. "That means that House will go back to being an ass and…"

"Cuddy!" Wilson groaned in frustration. "Why are you so fixated on this?! He'll be alright! He's not your boyfriend you don't need to worry about it! He would have told you if he needed your help!"

"He didn't last time…" Cuddy said sadly looking down. "He…he needs someone to come to him. That's the way he's always been."

"Then please, for the love of God, go talk to him! Let him know you care. Tell him you don't want this love triangle to ruin all of your lives," Wilson placed a hand on hers. "The pain that the three of you have been going through is getting to me too."

Cuddy smiled. "You're the best friend anyone could have James."

Wilson smiled. "I try." He took the file and stood up. "I'm guessing that…you didn't read a word on that file?"

"Nope."

"So that's a yes on the patient's treatment then?"

"Yup."

"Sounds good."

House took another shot of whiskey and heard a knock at the door. He ignored it. There was a knock again. "No one's home!" He yelled through the door.

"Yes there is," Wilson looked pointedly at House as he entered the living room and opened the door. "Cuddy! Hi! And…Rachel! How are you?" He smiled at the baby girl as Cuddy walked in.

Rachel, upon spotting House, wormed in her mother's arms. Cuddy put her down and she toddled over to House. Noticing that he was on the couch, she put her hands on it and attempted to lift her leg and climb up onto the couch next to him. House absentmindedly lifted her and placed her next to him. She sat down next to him in her big puffy coat and gloves and stared straight ahead like he was. She turned to look at him as he turned to her.

"What?" He asked. She burst into giggles and pointed at him.

"Cuddy tell your child that she's weird. She keeps laughing at me," he looked at her strangely. She mimicked his facial expression. "Why do you keep bringing her here anyway?"

Cuddy walked over, picked up her daughter, and sat down next to House placing Rachel in her lap. "She likes you."

"Why?" He asked honestly and a little sarcastically. "Because I'm just a bundle of joy and warmth?"

"I don't know," Cuddy shrugged. "Maybe…maybe she sees through your hard, lunatic outer shell," she said it jokingly but House but he could see her eyes telling the truth.

"I'll just uh…go take a walk." Wilson nodded awkwardly, grabbed his coat and left.

Rachel crawled over to House's lap. She pointed to House's leg and turned to her mom. "Boo boo." She leaned over and kissed his leg and turned to her mother for approval.

Cuddy grinned. "Yes sweetheart, boo boo. You fixed it good job!" She clapped and Rachel imitated her, also clapping her hands together, proud of herself.

House continued to stare at Cuddy and her daughter. The way Cuddy glowed when she was with her daughter… It made House happy. He knew that this is what she had wanted for a long time. And Rachel…she was a cute baby he had to admit. He remembered a year ago when Cuddy had let him hold her. She was almost begging for his approval of her. He had liked Rachel from the start. She was an animated, intelligent baby even then. She had made a face and thrown up all over him. He had shrugged it off, making up some detached story up that he knew hurt Cuddy a bit but didn't want to face.

Rachel crawled back over to her mother's lap and hugged her. Cuddy hugged her daughter back and kissed her on the head. She looked back at House. "I…wanted to talk to you about today. I was worried. You missed our lesson…"

House turned away. "I just got a little tied up."

"Is there something wrong? Do you need to talk about it?" Rachel wormed free from her mom and went back over to House. "Dadda!" She giggled and pointed and then pointed at her mom. "Momma!" She giggled again and buried her face in House's chest.

"Is she always in this good of a mood?" He asked irritably.

Cuddy smiled a little. "No. In fact she whines a lot at home. But when I tell her we are going to see…" she paused. "Uhh….Dadda….she gets really excited." Cuddy shrugged. "So anyway I…"

"Wait…you let her call me that?!" House looked at Cuddy. "I'm not her Dad! We're not even dating! Why would you let her call me that?!"

"Because that's what she calls you!" Cuddy said, stunned at House's outburst. "If I say 'let's go see House' she has no idea what I'm talking about!"

"But I'm not her Dad!" House reiterated angrily. He handed the child to her. "Why would you let her…why would you…" He stood up angrily and looked away. "Stacy thinks that there is something going on between us. She was really upset."

"She accused me of the same thing," Cuddy said in calm, understanding tone.

"I don't know Cuddy. I don't think she's that far off the marker," House snapped.

Cuddy's face transformed from one of hurt to one of rage. "What?!"

"I have hurt that woman too many times. Too many times. I can't just let her walk away again. What will she do?! This is your fault!"

"Excuse me?!" Cuddy stood up, adjusting Rachel in her arms. "Why do you ALWAYS place the blame on me? WHY? I haven't done anything to you!"

"You caused this mess…."

"No YOU caused this mess!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "If you weren't so confused about your feelings…"

"I'm not confused about my feelings!" House shouted. "How do you know if I'm confused about my feelings anyway?!"

Rachel whimpered in Cuddy's arms but she ignored it. "Yes you are! You fool around with Stacy, you fool around with me, you fool around with Stacy again, fool with me some more…you NEVER make up your mind!"

"I have made up my mind! I love Stacy okay! I love Stacy!"

Cuddy stopped and looked at House. "So that's the truth."

"Yes yes! That's the truth!" He spat.

Rachel began to cry. Cuddy looked down at her daughter and back up at House. "Alright then. That's the truth. I'll just leave you and your girlfriend alone. You will never see me again outside the office," her voice broke and she turned away reaching for the doorknob. She turned back to House and blurted "I hate you."

House stared at her coldly. "You're in good company."

Cuddy slammed the door behind her.

"Stacy?" Stacy looked up from her desk to see Rob. She looked at him strangely. "What are you…why are you here?"

"I don't think that we met formally. I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Robert Collins." He stuck his hand out and Stacy took it slowly, cautiously. "Hi. I'm Stacy Warner."

"Is there a place we could talk?" He looked a little anxious and Stacy looked around at her office. "Well…we've been a little busy today…"

"It will only take a minute."

Stacy stood up and led him into an empty conference room and shut the door. "Alright. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about Lisa and your boyfriend. What happened in that office…I'm sorry. I said some hurtful things and I apologize. But I'm really worried."

Stacy crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

"I feel that the two of them, well, have something going on between them. I don't know if it's a history or what…but it's really bothering me. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Me too," Stacy admitted looking down. "I couldn't stop thinking about it either."

"Now I don't feel so bad," Rob chuckled a little and then turned serious. "I can tell that that guy…Greg you called him...is hurting you. But he seems to care about you too from what I observed. He's confused. Lisa told me the other night at piano lessons that she's confused as well."

"Look this topic is a little touchy with me at the moment so if you could please get to the point…" Stacy whirled her hands together in a circle to move him along.

"I think that we should clear up their doubts for them. Let them know that…they aren't right for one another." Rob suggested.

Stacy stared at him for a second. "You mean…sabotage."

Rob shook his head. "No! I would never hurt anyone like that! I think we should just try and make sure that we belong with them."

"Rob I don't know…" Stacy uncrossed her arms and looked nervous. "That doesn't feel right to me."

"Stacy, they aren't together! They aren't a couple! They don't even like each other…not really! They fight and make each other miserable. Have you seen them interact?"

"On multiple occasions," Stacy nodded. "They do kinda make themselves miserable…"

"We need to save them before it's too late. Please. Help me help them. You love that guy Greg don't you? I sure as hell don't want Lisa to get hurt."

Stacy looked uncertain and Rob put a hand on her arm. "Please."

Stacy sighed. "Alright."

House had a horrible headache and drifted in and out of sleep, his head aching and visions of his and Cuddy's fight going through his head over and over again. He fell into a restless asleep and was awakened by his cell phone ringing. He turned to look at the clock. 2 am. Seriously? He groaned and covered his ears until it stopped. It began ringing again.

"Shut up!" House yelled and knocked the phone off of his dresser. As soon as it stopped, whoever it was called him again.

"For the love of…" He leaned over and picked up the phone. "What?!" He yelled into it with a gruff voice.

He heard sobbing on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" He asked,

The sobbing continued. "House! House! House! Are you there?" It was unmistakably Cuddy's voice. She could barely talk she was crying so hard and sounded panicked.

House immediately alert, sat up in bed. "What is it? Did someone hurt you?!" His heart began racing. He had never EVER heard her this upset in his entire life.

"No! No it's just…" he heard her stop and wail. "My baby! My baby!" She started sobbing uncontrollably again.

"Is it Rachel? Cuddy what is it? What's wrong with Rachel?" he asked, as calmly as he could but beginning to grow upset.

"She's…she's…gone…she's…" Cuddy started sobbing again and Houe was already out of bed digging through his drawer for clothes. "What do you mean gone where did she go?"

"I don't know! She just…the window…she she climbed out of her crib…" he heard her moving around on the other line. "What if she crawls into…into the woods…and the road…I…" she broke down.

"Cuddy! Cuddy! Stop I'm coming over."

"I'll kill myself if she's dead What do I do?!" Cuddy wailed.

House's heart leapt into his throat. "Cuddy, stop. Stop right now I'm coming over. Don't do anything. I'm coming."

_So I'm sorry but I had to leave you guys hanging on this one. A lot happened I know. Reviews please? The angst and tension is definitely picking up. Suggestions for chapters will be greatly appreciated! Thanks!_


	13. Little Girl Lost

Little Girl Lost

_So I felt bad after leaving you guys hanging on chapter 12 and had this chapter sitting in my mind so I decided to go ahead and post it tonight. Thanks for the continued feedback! : )_

House hopped on his motorbike and sped to Cuddy's house at twice the speed limit. He arrived and noticed all her lights turned on. He could see her figure in the living room moving around frantically. He walked up to her door and didn't even bother knocking but barged in.

The house was a disaster. Cuddy had torn everything up, going through closets and the kitchen as if Rachel was a thing that could have hidden beside the tomatoes in the cabinet. She was muttering to herself and House was afraid that she had gone crazy.

"Cuddy?" She turned to House and he froze at her appearance. She had her pajamas on and her hair was disheveled, tangled and a little matted looking. Her mascara had run completely down to her cheeks and her face was so swollen and red it looked more like she had been beaten up then crying. Her eyes were blank and glassy, as if she hadn't even noticed it was House standing there.

"Rachel. I have to find Rachel. She's somewhere around here." She continued to look through the couch. House walked over and grabbed her. "Cuddy. You're delirious. What's the matter with you?!" He shook her slightly and she blinked a couple times before looking up at House. "House…why are you…?" She looked confused.

"Cuddy. You called me! Rachel she's not in her room where did she go?"

Cuddy stared into space for a moment before her face contorted and she tore from the room. House followed her into Rachel's room where she proceeded to run over to the window and scream her daughter's name into the night air. She had begun crying again.

"Cuddy. Cuddy!" House grabbed her. "Listen to me, you aren't being rational! She's not dead! She's just left your house she's still safe. We need to figure this out now come on!" He led her into the kitchen, sat her down, and made tea.

"Greg are they going to take her away from me? Are the social workers going to come and take her?" House ignored her use of his first name and sat down next to her. "No. This happens to parents all the time. Now what time did you notice she was missing?"

Cuddy sipped her tea. House's calm and rational feelings were beginning to bring her back to reality. "1:30am. I was up really late trying to work on these files. I went to check in on her again and she was gone. The window was open farther than normal…I always leave it cracked to give her some air!" Cuddy looked up at the ceiling and a few more tears leaked from her eyes.

"Okay well she's too young to be sleepwalking…" House began pacing. "Let's go back and look in her room again." He led Cuddy into Rachel's room. "So…she climbed out of the crib. Cuddy…did you forget to put the bar up on the crib?"

Cuddy looked down at the crib. "I never forget…but tonight I was…I don't remember!" She put her head in her hands. "She climbed out the window House she's out there in the cold!"

House looked over at the window and then turned back to Cuddy shaking his head. "There is no way she could have gotten out of here."

"What? Look her pajamas they snagged on the window there look!" Cuddy grabbed part of Rachel's pajamas that had been left behind.

"Cuddy no baby in their right mind at Rachel's age could have gotten out that window." House answered. "She's too little and her legs are too weak. She just leanred to walk let alone climb!"

"Does that mean she is still in the house?" Cuddy's eyes glimmered hopefully up at House and he nodded. "She has to be in here somewhere."

"But I've looked everywhere! Everywhere!" Cuddy protested.

"We need to keep looking for her," House grabbed Cuddy's shoulders and she stopped, throwing her arms around him. "We'll find her okay?" He said gently.

"You were right. I do suck at being a mother," she croaked and House pushed her away. "No you don't! Stop saying that! We have to find this baby!" He turned and stormed from the room and into the living room.

"We should call 911," Cuddy said hopelessly. "What if she did find a way out of the house?"

"They'll be pissed if we call them and she's hiding under the bed. We need to start going over the house again. She may have fallen asleep which means she might not have heard us." After an hour of turning the house upside down they found nothing. "She's not here," House said disbelievingly.

"I'm calling the police." Cuddy ran into the kitchen.

"Stop! Wait!" House pointed at the basement stairs. "We didn't check the basement."

"I always keep that door closed and locked."

"Not while you were frantically searching for her! You probably left it open. She might think this is a game Cuddy."

Cuddy gulped and nodded, opening the door. House limped down after her. Cuddy flipped the light switch on. "Rachel! Baby, Mommy needs to know where you are! Mommy is worried please come out!" She began looking around and House joined her.

"Rachel?" He called. Nothing.

"Oh my gosh House!" Cuddy shrieked. House followed her to the other side of the basement where Cuddy was pointing at a door.

"The cat door," she gasped out. She pointed to the flap on the bottom of the door which Cuddy had never taken out.

House felt nauseous. "Call 911."

MD

"Yes, yes. She's fifteen months old," Cuddy was standing in the middle of the living room hugging her arms to her chest. "1:30am." There were two cop cars outside her house and the police were taking Cuddy's statement.

House sat at the kitchen table and sketched out escape routes for a baby to take. How could she have slipped by…?

"Greg! Lisa!" House looked up to see Wilson running into the room. "What the hell is going on? Is someone hurt? What…"

"Rachel's missing," House stated bluntly.

"What?" Wilson's face went white. "How is she…where did…" he gaped like a fish.

"She got out through the cat door in the basement." House went back to looking at the sheet but couldn't concentrate anymore. He felt sick to his stomach. That little girl was out there in the cold…what if she wasn't okay? House gulped and stood up. "I'm going out to look for her."

The police, Cuddy, and Wilson all turned to stare at House. "You're kidding." Wilson looked shocked.

"Sir, we already have an officer out there looking for her," the officer stated.

"Well you should have more," House snarled. "I'm going to go and help look. She knows me."

"Your leg," Wilson protested.

"I'll be fine" House said angrily.

"Sir I can't have you going out there and interfering with our investigation. We have someone that will find…"

"I'm going!" House shouted. "Are you going to stop me? Are you?!" He was angry and his fists were clenched at his side. "She needs someone who cares to be looking for her! It's just your job! New either get the hell out of my way or I'll move you myself."

The officer looked a little scared and stepped aside knowing it would be easier to just let House go.

"Be careful," Cuddy grabbed House's arm. Her face was full of gratitude and that was enough for House.

MD

House retraced Rachel's possible steps from the basement door. He looked out to see a cop with a flashlight in the woods looking around. He frowned. What if she hadn't gotten that far? He looked around the basement steps and followed them up slowly, looking for a trace of the little girl. He leaned over and looked carefully at the grass for footprints. He saw faint treadmarks and carefully followed them to the base of a tree. They stopped and House looked up. Nothing.

"Rachel?" He called. "Rachel where are you?" He looked around and sighed. She could be anywhere.

"I have my ball!" House tried. "The big one you like!" Still nothing.

He walked over to Cuddy's gazebo and sat down, putting his head in his hands. Where could she be? He was beginning to get a headache; it had to be four o clock in the morning. He still felt nauseous and his leg was really bothering him in the cold. Why did it have to be so damn….House stopped. Cold. It was freezing. She would have tried to crawl somewhere warm once she got out.

House looked around and noticed an old shed that looked like the old owner had used. It was open slightly.

House power limped over and threw the door open. "Rachel! Rachel are you in here? Rachel!" He started moving things around in an attempt to find her.

House heard a whimper and froze. "Rachel?" He listened again and heard another whimper.

"I'm here I'm here where are you?" He called out into the dark. He followed the whimpering and found himself staring up at a small loft full of old hay.

"How the hell did you get up there?" Then he noticed a pile of boxes next to the loft. She had climbed up the boxes. But there was no way that it would be able to hold his weight. Not even Cuddy's.

"Rachel you need to come down from there," House called up. He saw her jut her head out for a second and then lean away. "Momma!" She cried. "Momma!"

"You have to come down here. You need to come down." House didn't know what to do or say. She was stuck. He looked around frantically for a bucket or something to stand on. Nothing. Just some old rusted bicycles and rotting tools.

"Will you come down for Dadda? Will you come down for Dadda?" He tried.

She leaned over the edge again, slightly, enough to see him, and stopped crying. "Dadda?"

"Yes. It's Dadda. It's Dadda you need to climb down from there. Come on!" House's voice turned frantic.

"Dadda!" She cried out.

House held his arms open. "Come on! Come on down I will catch you!" He held out his arms towards her and she looked down at him and then the floor, frozen in fright.

"I have your ball. Dadda has your ball! Come on or you are going to fall!" House walked closer and opened his arms wider.

The little girl peered a little further out, attempting to see House in the dark.

"You're almost there you're almost there!" House stepped closer. She leaned out even further. And then…she lost her balance. Flailing her arms, the little girl cried out and fell off the loft. House dove and caught her midair. She had started crying again, full of terror, and House gripped her tightly to him, shaking. He walked numbly out of the shed and into the yard.

He saw Cuddy and Wilson tear from the house and over into the yard.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Cuddy screamed.

"Momma!" Cuddy reached House and was already sobbing again. "You found her my baby my baby!" She hugged Rachel to herself and sobbed. "You scared Mommy so much. You could have gotten hurt but he found you. He found you." Cuddy turned back to the house and walked towards the cop who was standing on the step.

Wilson stared at House. "How did you figure out where she was?"

"It was a puzzle," House said, slowly following Cuddy back to the house. "I took the clues and solved the case."

"She got in the shed? How?"

House shrugged. "I don't know. It was warm in there. She climbed a pile of old boxes and was on a loft. She fell. If I wasn't there to catch her…" House shivered and Wilson put a hand on House's shoulder. "House…are you…are you crying?"

"What?" House stopped and looked at his friend. "No!"

"Yeah you are," Wilson looked stunned.

House put his hand up to his face and found that his cheeks were indeed wet.

MD

The cops left, a little mad as expected since they had been called out so late only to be of no use. House shut the door and noticed Cuddy still holding her child sitting on the couch and rocking her back and forth.

"House." Wilson looked at his friend. "I think you should stay with her tonight. She shouldn't be alone in this state."

"She doesn't really want me here," House said quietly. "We fought last night again. She hates me. I'm just good at solving clues that's all. You should stay."

Wilson shook his head. "She doesn't want me here you know that. Please do this. For me. For her. For the baby."

House looked at his best friend, who had also been crying, and merely nodded. Wilson smiled a little, gave his friend a small hug and walked out the door.

House walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Cuddy who had her eyes closed and was rocking her baby. "I got you Rach it's alright. It's alright."

"Cuddy. You need to put Rachel back to sleep. It's late."

Cuddy looked up at House. "I'm not leaving her alone again. No. She's sleeping with me."

"Then you two need to get some sleep in the other room you can't stay in here." Cuddy nodded and walked, almost in a trance like state into her room. She put a sleeping Rachel in the bed next to her, carefully placing pillows around the baby so that she couldn't fall off. She crawled into the bed.

House turned to walk out of the room and was stopped by Cuddy's voice. "Can you please stay? I don't want to be alone." She sounded so tired, so desperate, so sad that House went back over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You found her. You found her how can I ever…" she seemed about ready to cry again. House noticed she was shivering.

"You're shivering," he stated not knowing what else to say. She had literally made herself sick with worry.

Cuddy looked over at Rachel. "You would tell me if I was a bad mother right? Am I a bad mother?" She turned her puffy face to House who gulped. "No. You're not Cuddy. You're not a bad mother," he said gently.

"I'm cold," she stated again and pulled the covers up to her chin. It did no good. "Can you please make me warm? Please?" She looked at him desperately. She looked like a lost little girl. House got up and lay down next to her in her bed and wrapped his arms around her. She held onto him tightly and continued to shiver. He ran his hand through her hair slowly and her breathing soon steadied and she began falling asleep.

"House…" she said groggily, half asleep. Her head was under his arm. "I had a dream that you here with me a couple weeks ago. I had a dream."

House frowned a little. "You did?"

"Yeah. But this isn't a dream, is it?" She raised her head and looked up at him, her eyes half open. She yawned.

"No. It's not a dream."

She smiled and put her head back down. House held her closer.

"Cuddy?" He asked. There was no answer.

"I've always loved you you know that right? You're too good for me," he whispered.

She made a noise and said nothing. She hadn't heard him. House fell asleep moments later.

_So….what did you think? Definitely a very dramatic and emotional chapter! Hope you liked it._


	14. No Day But Today

No Day But Today

_Okay here is your 14__th__ chapter. I had to write this after that heinously DREADFUL episode. For all the Huddies and Chamerons, my heart goes out to you! I hope that this chapter will help and give you some Huddy for your week; I know it will help me. This chapter will be lighter and a short deviation from my tense and emotional storyline. We all need this I think._

House woke up and blinked his eyes at the light streaming in through the window. He lifted his hand to block out the light and looked at his watch. 1:30pm. He gasped and looked around, momentarily forgetting where he was and why it was so late… Then he saw Cuddy who was still asleep, her head in the crook of his arm and her hand lying across his chest. Hair was in her face and she was snoring softly. House grinned. She snored? He was soooo going to hold that against….he suddenly noticed that Rachel was missing from her bed of pillows and he remembered what had happened last night. His heart began racing and he looked over to see if she was on the floor. Nothing.

Carefully getting up so as not to wake Cuddy, he lifted her arm off of him and slowly got out of bed. His leg ached and he rubbed it as he got up and grabbed his cane. As he walked out of the room he heard a gurgling sound and turned into Rachel's room where she was sitting on the floor with his big red ball rolling it around. She heard him approaching and ran up to grab his leg. "Dadda!"

House smiled in spite of himself and picked her up. She threw her hands around his neck hugging him. "Ball!" She pointed to it and squirmed in his arms so that he would put her down. She toddled over and picked it up, handing it to him. "Thanks."

She stood in front of him and held her hands out. "You want to play ball?" Rachel laughed and held her hands out further. "Okay." House shrugged and tossed the ball to her.

MD

Cuddy opened her eyes groggily and groaned as light hit her eyes. Her head hurt and her face was still puffy. She frowned at the way she was sprawled across the bed her arm draping over the edge. What the…Then it all came flooding back to her. She sat up suddenly in bed and looked over at the bed of cushions. No Rachel. No House. She went to stand up and her head began pounding. She yawned and looked at the clock. 2:00pm! She walked in a trance out of the room and into Rachel's, rubbing her head. House was sitting on the floor rolling the ball to Rachel who was rolling it back and completely concentrated on keeping up with "Dadda."

Cuddy smiled and walked into the room. "Hey there."

"Momma!" Rachel stood up excitedly and ran to her mother. Cuddy squeezed her daughter. "Hi baby. You know I love you so much right?" She kissed her and squeezed her daughter again not wanting to let her go. House was struggling to get up, using the crib. He grimaced.

"Would you like something for your leg?" Cuddy asked concerned.

"I'm fine" House said. He walked out of the room and Cuddy followed. She sat down at the kitchen and put her daughter in the high chair. "My head is killing me!" She put her head in her hands and sighed. "I feel like I have a freaking hangover!"

"You do," House said casually. "We had too many drinks, got it on, and woke up in bed together, you get the idea." He was moving around the kitchen getting eggs out of the refrigerator and pancake batter out of the pantry. "It was great!"

Cuddy smiled weakly. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm starving! It's the middle of the afternoon!" He turned on the stove. "Does the little stink bug eat pancakes?" He motioned to the baby.

Cuddy nodded a little surprised at House's term for Rachel. House nodded and turned back to the stove. It was silent for a couple minutes, the only sound were eggs sizzling on the stove.

Cuddy took some Aleve and sat with her hands on her cheeks watching House cook. "I still can't believe you can do that."

"Do what?" He didn't look away from what he was doing.

"Cook. You never seemed like a cook to me."

"I didn't know I could cook. I think it's my attention to detail" House flipped a pancake. "But it's actually kind of fun."

He put a plate in front of Cuddy and a pancake in front of Rachel. "Have at it kid." Rachel hungrily began taking baby bites out of the pancake. House dug into his food ravenously and Cuddy watched, amused.

When he was finished he sat back with his hands around his head and watched Cuddy who soon grew uncomfortable. "What?" She said with her mouth full of food.

"You were quite the cuddle bug last night. Cuddles," he added.

Cuddy squinted her eyes at him. "Do NOT tell me you are going to call me that now. How embarrassing." She rolled her eyes.

House shrugged. "You wanted me. I just obliged." He grinned at Cuddy's shocked expression. "House! Nothing happened! I was tired…upset…"

"Yeah that's what you said last time."

Cuddy knew he was referring to the kiss and she looked away from him to her daughter who suddenly began screaming for juice.

"Holy….for crying out loud here!" House got up and took a baby cup of juice from the fridge and handed it to her. "How do you stand that?!"

"House she's still a baby," Cuddy reasoned. "She can't communicate the way we can!"

"Well she already knows the word ball. She's definitely your child," House smirked.

"Ha ha," Cuddy raised her eyebrow. There was another awkward pause and she looked back up at House. "Look….about last night…I just really wanted to thank you. I…you…you found Rachel. You were here. It…really means a lot." Cuddy's eyes started filling up but she was smiling with gratitude.

"Please don't start crying again!" House rocked back in the chair and crossed his arms. "Okay. You're thankful."

Cuddy shook her head and looked away. "I will never understand you. You did something that meant a lot to me. I'm thanking you for it. I couldn't have made it through the night without you there for me."

"What if Rob was there?" House looked candidly at Cuddy.

"You are such an ass!" Cuddy threw up her hands and turned back to Rachel who had finished her pancake and was reaching for Cuddy's other one. Cuddy handed the soggy pancake to Rachel who dug in getting her face sticky with syrup.

"I know." House agreed and Cuddy looked over at him. "Seriously?"

"I know that I'm an ass! I'm not going to change who I am to appease people. That's low."

"Well most of the population does not shun people either House. You can be confident in yourself AND care what others think," Cuddy crossed her arms.

"Really? Well from what I've observed that's impossible," House crossed his arms to imitate Cuddy. "It's much easier to be an ass. Makes life simpler."

"Also makes life miserable. Do you want to be miserable House? Do you really want to be miserable? What do you really want?"

"I do believe we have not had a piano concert. Therefore…I don't have to tell the truth," he said smugly.

Cuddy sighed and reached across the table placing her hand on House's arm. "I'm still grateful. You showed me a side of you that I haven't seen for twenty years. It showed me that you do care deep underneath that dark, hardened shell. Stacy isn't crazy for seeing something in you."

House didn't pull back from Cuddy but chose instead to stare at her. How could he respond to that? She looked at him caringly. Was it really possible? That she was actually…in love with him? Still? After all this time? The piano concert was merely days away and then he would have the truth. But he was scared. He was scared even more after last night. What if she didn't love him and he said that he loved her? What if she loved him and he chose Stacy? What if she had heard what he said…?

Cuddy, noting House's contemplative stare withdrew her hand hoping that he wouldn't take her affection as something deeper. She knew that House would say that he loved Stacy. And she knew that she had to tell him the truth: she had never stopped loving him since that night twenty years ago. What would happen once the truth was out?

Cuddy cleared her throat and stood up, beginning to clear away the breakfast plates.

"Did you hear what I said to you before you fell asleep last night?" House blurted. As soon as it was out of his mouth he froze. Did he really just say that?

Cuddy turned towards him. "No….was it something…important?" She raised her eyebrow scrutinizing him.

"Nope. I made a crack about us getting it on but you didn't seem to hear. I was hoping to manipulate your dreams," he tacked on to make his enquiry sound more superficial.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. She should have known. "As a matter of fact House you were in my dreams last night."

He turned to her. "Really?"

"Yes. You and Rachel. I dreamt about seven different variations of Rachel getting lost. Surprisingly, you were in them all."

"Was I as sexy as I am in real life?" He asked.

Cuddy laughed and shrugged comically. "Who knows?" She picked up Rachel and began wiping her hands off. "Soooo….I'm guessing no work today." She changed the subject.

"Yup," House crossed his hands. "Think people will realize we are both missing the same day?"

Cuddy looked up slowly, her face full of horror. "Oh no…House…." She clapped a hand to her forehead. "Everyone's gonna think…"

"They already do. No big deal. Besides I'm sure Wilson the goody two shoes will invent something to tell everyone."

Cuddy gave him one of her "looks," before turning back to her daughter. "Gee that makes me feel soooooo much better."

"It makes me feel better," House grinned at her and Cuddy sighed picking her daughter up and placing her on the ground. "Of course it does."

"Hey monster trucks is on!" House exclaimed suddenly after glancing at his watch. He got up and sat down on Cuddy's couch grabbing the remote.

"Yes. Why don't you make yourself at home" Cuddy said sarcastically.

"Come on! Monster trucks are the best! They are on every day at 3!"

"Only you would know that." Cuddy looked at her daughter who had gotten out some toys in the corner and was proceeding to dump them all over the place.

Cuddy walked over and sat awkwardly next to House. "I've never really watched this…"

"It's awesome! So first the one monster truck…."

MD

It was six o clock in the evening before Cuddy realized what time it was. She had just sat through an hour of monster trucks and actually kind of liked it. House had explained all the rules to her and she had then proceeded to route for every truck that House disliked. After it was over they had ended up discussing work, the piano, med school…without fighting. House had made cracks about her body but he hadn't said anything downright…mean. She had actually had a two hour conversation with the man.

House, after Cuddy exclaimed that it was six in the evening, frowned and looked down at his watch. He had gotten through an entire three hours talking to Cuddy with no fighting and arguing. They had bickered over the monster trucks but…

Cuddy picked up her daughter who had quietly played in the corner all afternoon, content. "She has never occupied herself for so long before." Cuddy looked amazed.

"After her adventure last night I doubt she's going to be engaging in risky behavior anytime soon," House stood up and grabbed his leg. "I hope there were no cases today."

"I think that the team could have handled it without you," Cuddy said.

House chuckled. "Yeah. You think that. They are all so incompetent…"

"Yeah yeah yeah they are incompetent but you keep them for a reason House. I'm not stupid I can read you," she said.

"Really? Tell me what I'm thinking right now." He stared at her intently. She walked over to him, adjusting Rachel on her hip and staring at him straight in the eyes. "You are thinking…that you would really like to give me a long overdue piano lesson!"

House smiled smugly. "Nope! But I was thinking about how I haven't touched the piano for a day."

Cuddy smiled triumphantly. "Close enough."

MD

Wilson lifted his hand to knock and heard the piano. He glanced at his watch. 7:30pm. He stuck his ear against the door and listened. It was definitely Cuddy playing.

He knocked and the playing stopped. Cuddy opened the door. "James! What are you doing here?" She let him in.

"Well I came by to check…House?" He noticed House at the piano.

"He's giving me my piano lesson," Cuddy said casually.

"Oh. That's…that's great!" Wilson said. "I just didn't expect…"

"He stayed with me and Rachel last night through today," Cuddy interrupted and Wilson's eyes got huge. He turned to House. "Seriously? Wow I…"

"Just don't tell Stacy," House said in a secretive voice. "We don't want her to know that Cuddy and I got it on."

Wilson looked like he was going to wet his pants. "Nothing happened," Cuddy shot House a glance. "Did you buy me an excuse from work?"

Wilson recovered and nodded. "I said that Rachel was sick and you were staying home with her. I told House's team that he had a hangover and would probably be back by lunch. You can make up the rest of the lie tomorrow since you didn't show up" he said pointedly. House ignored him.

"Thank you for coming last night," Cuddy put hand on Wilson's shoulder. "It meant a lot."

Wilson smiled. "Hey. I'm your friend. I'm always here for you." Cuddy gave him a small hug.

Her phone rang and she walked into the other room to answer. It was Rob. "Hey Rob."

"Lisa! We had a lesson at 7! What happened are you alright?"

"Oh no!" Cuddy sighed. "Rob I…Rachel was uhhh….sick! Rachel was sick today and I was taking care of her and forgot…" Cuddy trailed off and mentally hugged Wilson again for providing an excuse.

"Oh that's alright Lisa. Don't worry about it. I hope Rachel gets better. Reminder, tomorrow we have a dress rehearsal for the concert. Do you have two of your songs selected yet?"

"Well I know I'm playing Chopsticks but I'm not sure yet about the other one. I have a couple in mind."

"Great. Well…I'll see you tomorrow Lisa. Oh! And I…have something for you. Can I bring it by the office tomorrow?"

"Well…I…uhh…sure," Cuddy's heart started beating. What did he have?

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then. See you." He hung up and Cuddy walked back into the other room where House and Wilson had been visibly listening to the conversation.

"Well I should probably get Rachel ready for bed, on time," Cuddy laughed a little. "Thanks for dropping by Wilson."

Wilson and nodded and smiled and gave House a look before leaving. Cuddy knew that look.

"Thanks. A lot." Cuddy smiled at House and picked up her daughter. "Say good bye now Rach!"

"Bye bye Dadda!" Rachel leaned up and hugged House around the neck as Cuddy held her. "Bye bye!" She looked sad.

"Bye you stink bug," House said, somewhat affectionately. Cuddy then leaned up and kissed House on the cheek.

House, startled, stared at Cuddy before turning to the door. "I guess I'll…see you tomorrow."

"Yup." Cuddy smiled and waved with her daughter as House left.

House shut the door and headed to his motorbike when his phone rang.

"Greg! Hey! Where have you been?" Stacy sounded a little worried.

"Well…uhh…sleeping?" House said stupidly.

Stacy laughed. "Right. Well I've got a proposition for you. Could you stop by?"

House nodded. "I'm on my way."

_Hope that helped all of you! A bit more on the drabblish side but I thought that it fit the timing. Prepare yourselves for the next chapter! It's going to be a doozy! :0_


	15. Sabotage

Sabotage

_Here's your new chapter! I still can't believe I've made it all the way to chapter 15. I love that you all are loving this! : ) I can see the finish line up ahead for this story so if you have any more suggestions, ideas, hopes, let me know so that I can try and add them quickly to my massive storyline jumble in my brain! Thanks everyone!_

Cuddy sat at her desk, staring off into space. She couldn't stop thinking about House. If it had been bad before, it was even worse now. He had stayed the night at her house, watched Rachel; talked to her for the day…he had showed stability. Stability. House was not a stable person…but yesterday he was. It made Cuddy feel like that he really could be there for her. Maybe. It was a glimmer of hope. He seemed to like Rachel at least. It was a big difference since before Mayfield when he didn't want anything to do with the baby. Could he really be changing for the better? Permanently?

Stacy stuck her head in the door. "Lisa? Could I talk to you?"

Cuddy raised her eyebrow coldly. "I thought I told you I didn't want you in my hospital anymore."

Stacy bit her lip and stepped into the room. "I just wanted to apologize Lisa. I behaved like a bitch and you don't deserve that. I'm really sorry. I don't want our friendship to end." She approached Cuddy's desk and looked close to tears.

Cuddy stared at her friend, waiting to see if she'd continue.

"I don't normally act like that but Greg means a lot to me and well…I guess I kind of overreacted. Please would you forgive me?" She looked desperate and sincere and Cuddy's heart defrosted.

"Yeah. I think so." Cuddy gave Stacy a weak smile and stood up to give her a hug. "I'm sorry too. I overreacted a bit as well. I've just been…"

"You've just been worried about finding someone to spend the rest of your life with," Stacy pulled back and smiled a little at Cuddy. "I understand. You have Rachel now and she's your life. But you need someone to help."

Cuddy nodded and sighed. Stacy held onto Cuddy's hands. "But….you have someone else now."

Cuddy frowned and then it dawned on her. "Oh…Rob. Yeah. Yeah he's great."

"You don't look too thrilled," Stacy commented.

"Well I don't know he's a nice guy but is he really my type?" Cuddy made a face and turned to fool with a paperweight on her desk. "He's just so…happy all the time. Always in a good mood. And his sense of humor is so…bland. Not clever you know? He has no mystery either. And I love that he has musical talent but he really does nothing else."

"Soooo….let me get this straight. You want a guy that can be irritable, has a clever sense of humor that can match you in a battle of wits, has a sense of mystery, and is highly intelligent?" Stacy crossed her arms and stared at Cuddy in what Cuddy perceived as a knowing glance.

"Ummmm….yeah?" Cuddy grimaced and stared at Stacy who seemed to be drilling into her soul.

"Kinda like House," Stacy stated.

Cuddy looked away quickly and was saved by a knock at the door. "Come in!" Cuddy had to clear her throat.

"Delivery for Lisa Cuddy!" A man stepped in. Stacy turned to give Cuddy a surprised, impressed look and Cuddy, blushing slightly, signed the form. The man brought in two huge bouquets of lilies. Cuddy gasped and grinned watching the man place them on the table. "Thank you." She leaned over and smelled them. "Lilies are my favorite!" Cuddy was aglow.

Stacy pulled a card out of the flowers. "Lisa: I miss you. Here is a flower for every moment of the day that I think of you. Every one is as beautiful as you. Can't wait to see you tonight at rehearsal! Love, Rob." She put the card to her chest and squealed before handing it to Cuddy.

Cuddy, trying to mask her disappointment, took the card and looked down at it. "That's…so nice!" She feigned a smile. "How did he know lilies are my favorite?"

"Who cares? Lisa! This guy is so in love with you! Isn't he fantastic?!" She hugged her friend. Cuddy merely nodded and tried to swallow back tears. Rob barely knew her and already sent her flowers. She had been hoping they were from someone else…

"What's wrong?" Stacy looked at her friend, concerned. "Why are you upset?"

"He's such a nice guy!" Cuddy wailed and threw the card down. "I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do! Lisa, talk to Rob. You guys are made for each other." Stacy walked over and picked up Cuddy's work phone and held it out to her. Cuddy walked over and hesitantly took it from Stacy.

MD

House poked his head into Wilson's office. Wilson was leaning over his desk working…as usual. "What House?" He asked without looking up.

"How did you know it was me?" House opened the door further and limped in before slamming it behind him, loudly.

Wilson jumped and put a hand to his chest before picking up the pen and throwing it across the room.

"What was that for?" House asked staring at the writing utensil.

"Thought I'd clear my temptation of writing so that I could give you my undivided attention," Wilson said sarcastically.

House raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Wow. You are interested today."

"Actually I'm interested in what actually happened at Cuddy's yesterday."

House shrugged. "Nothing. I stayed the night, I made them breakfast, we watched monster trucks, and had a piano lesson. That's it."

Wilson squinted his eyes and leaned over on his desk. "My best friend would not keep something from me would they?"

"Seriously? You would know. If I slept with Lisa Cuddy I would be shouting it from the balcony. Oh wait…" he shot Wilson a look.

Wilson sighed. "Alright then. Why are you here?"

"Stacy thinks I should leave PPTH."

Wilson frowned and then stuck a finger in his ear and jiggled it around. "I'm sorry, there was something in my ear could you please repeat what you said?"

"Stacy thinks that we should start over. Move away. She's friends with the administrator at another hospital a couple hours away and he said he would hire me. Apparently I'm very popular." House leaned back and put his hands behind his head, looking arrogant.

"Seriously?!" Wilson looked really upset. "Move away? Why are you even considering this?!"

"Pssh. It's not like I have anything here tying me down!"

"What about me? Your Diagnostic team? Cuddy!" Wilson threw his hands in the air and then put his head in his hands. "You are not playing some sick joke are you?"

"Nope," House placed emphasis on the p. "It might be a good idea."

"I don't believe this…House! Look at me! You will last ONE DAY another hospital! ONE DAY! The other doctors won't take it too kindly when you mooch off of their food and be your normal arrogant jackass self. You'll get fired!"

"No one puts up with it here either you know."

"I do! And Cuddy does! House, think about Cuddy! What is she going to do without you??" Wilson looked at House desperately.

"You mean what will her hospital do without my diagnostic prowess?" House corrected.

"No! I mean what will she do without you," Wilson emphasized, staring at House.

"I don't know. We aren't dating. I'm dating Stacy remember?" House shot Wilson a look, who proceeded to look at House darkly. "I can't believe you. I can NOT believe you. After all this between the two of you…"

"Why are you so interested in my personal life? Why?? It's my business!"

"Because you are making a mistake House. A mistake! You don't understand! You and Cuddy are perfect for each other! She is one of three women on this planet who can handle you and neither of you will be able to survive without this constant bickering you do every day!"

"Oh please," House sat back down on Wilson's couch.

"Why are you running away from her House? You don't love Stacy. You love Cuddy and you always have! Why are you running from her? She loves you too! You two will never be happy until you find each other! Just tell the truth!"

House stared at Wilson blankly, blinking his eyes.

"You are denser than a brick wall! And you know…I will never be happy until you two are. You are ruining all three of our lives by being thick-headed. Just…" Wilson turned away unable to continue.

"Hmm…you seem to care more than me. Fascinating." House went to open the door and turned back to Wilson. "She said…she loved me?"

Wilson looked back at House, with emotion in his face that House hadn't seen since… "You are never going to learn are you?" Wilson shook his head.

House, feeling like he had crashed his motorbike into a brick wall, went back to his office.

MD

"Beautiful Cuddy. That was beautiful." Rob stood up in the audience and clapped loudly. The other fourth graders stared at him strangely and slowly clapped too, unsure as to what was so special about this particular woman. Cuddy left stage and went to sit in the audience next to Rob.

"Cuddy you sounded excellent! The concert is in two days and you are more than ready," Rob smiled at her and gave her a little hug.

"Thanks. And thanks again for the flowers Rob. That was really sweet of you."

"No problem." Rob smiled and turned back to the stage to watch another performer practice. "Did I ever tell you that I have a son?"

Cuddy, surprised at his out of the blue statement, turned to Rob. "Really? A son?"

"Yeah. He's in college now. His name is Sean." Rob took a picture from his wallet and handed it to Cuddy.

"He's handsome," Cuddy looked appraisingly at the picture.

"Thanks. He was a marine for a year and then decided to go back to college for his medical doctorate. He wants to be a neurologist."

"Wow!" Cuddy looked at Rob. "I'm impressed Rob. That's great, congratulations."

"Yeah," Rob sighed sadly. "I really miss having him around though. Now that he's off in college…I barely get to see him. It makes me want a family again."

Cuddy looked at Rob empathetically. "I'm sorry. That has to be hard. I can't imagine Rachel going off to college. But it's going to be so soon I just know it…"

"How is your daughter doing by the way?" Rob refocused his attention on Cuddy. "I only met her once but she was a gorgeous baby."

"Thanks," Cuddy glowed. "She means everything to me."

"I know the feeling." Rob turned back to "watch" his piano student. "I've always wanted a daughter."

Cuddy laughed a little. "Well you can always come over and visit with Rachel."

"Really? That means so much. I love babies."

"Men don't normally say that," Cuddy said with awe.

"Yeah, but why lie? Better to just be truthful." Rob looked at Cuddy sideways and winked.

MD

"Rob. It's Stacy." Stacy peeked to make sure no one was coming into the bathroom. "How is it going?"

"Great," Rob answered. "And you?"

"Good but…"

"What now Stacy?" Rob sounded frustrated.

"I still don't know about this Rob. We keep saying that we are doing this to help them out but I just feel so guilty. Why am I feeling guilty if we are doing the right thing?" She adjusted her cell phone and leaned over the sink.

"Because they are your friends. You feel bad because you are going behind their backs. But they will thank you later."

Stacy sighed. "I guess so it's just…this whole moving thing? Greg seemed so unsure. And Lisa? I can tell she loves him Rob. I've always been able to read her. I don't think this is the right thing to do."

"Stacy, listen to me. You've got to stop acting like we are sabotaging them! They can't keep being around one another like this they are miserable! Cuddy needs someone like me and you have always been right for that House guy."

Stacy remained silent. "Stacy, you love him right?"

"Of course I do! I've always loved him!" Stacy, exasperated, leaned against the bathroom sink and put a hand to her forehead. "You know that, I told you!"

"Well then do this for his sake. For the sake of his happiness. We aren't lying to them. We're forcing them to realize the truth."

Stacy nodded. "Alright alright. You've made your point. I understand."

MD

House limped into Cuddy's office and stared at the flowers disgustedly. "What the…lover boy send those?"

"Yup." Cuddy barely looked up from her desk. "Tell me what you came here for House."

"I have my letter of resignation," House placed the paper on Cuddy's desk and Cuddy ignored it. "You've resigned about fifty times. What is it that you want now?"

"No I'm serious. I've applied for a job at another hospital and Stacy and I are buying a house a couple hours away. Starting over."

Cuddy looked up at House expectantly. "No really. What do you want?"

House just stared at her.

Cuddy's face fell as she realized House was being serious. "House…you…you can't…"

"Yes I can."

"But but you you can't…why are you leaving?" Cuddy looked stricken and House felt unwanted feelings of guilt seep into him. He tried to will them away.

"Stacy and I want to start over. We thought it best to move and completely begin again."

"No wonder she came into apologize! She's taking you away from me!" Cuddy pushed her chair back and stood up angrily, her fists clenched. "No! I won't let you leave!"

"Cuddy…" House was taken a little aback at Cuddy's outburst of anger and took a step back.

"No! I need you! You're not leaving!" She walked over to House, stood in front of him, and jabbed her finger in his chest.

"Cuddy. Don't do this." House looked up at the ceiling and spoke quietly. "I'm not doing this to get away from you."

"You're not?" Cuddy's face was flushed but her eyes looked wounded. "You're not? I don't believe you. You're lying"

"Cuddy…I'm just leaving. I've made my decision."

"And nothing I can do can make you change your mind? Please. House." She put her hand on his arm and he stared at it and then her. He shook his head.

"You still owe me the truth. And two more piano lessons." Cuddy stared pointedly at him, surprised she had been able to keep her composure this long.

"I don't back out of deals." House stated truthfully.

Cuddy nodded. "Good. Will you come to my piano concert too?"

House looked at Cuddy and grimaced.

"You owe me that," Cuddy said through her teeth while brushing a stray piece of hair from her face. "You OWE me that."

"Alright. I'll come."

Cuddy bit her lip and turned to stare out the window. "I've got work to do. Bye."

She heard House limp out the door. She suddenly felt extremely lonely. House was a part of her life. He WAS her life. He was the reason she came to work. He was the reason she made it through the day. His irritability, arrogance, asshood….it was all second to his understanding of her and her need for the tension. Could she make it without him? Cuddy picked up her phone hurriedly. "Yes this is Cuddy. Give me James Wilson please."

_The emotion and tension is picking up again and it's going to be coming full throttle!_


	16. GoodByes

Good-Byes

_Here we go chapter 16! This will be the episode before "The Concert" which I'm hoping will be the climax of the story. So there might be a small gap between this one and chapter 17 so I can make sure it's perfect. Enjoy your new chapter!_

House picked up a book and chucked it across the room where it landed neatly in a box. "Score!" He limped back over and closed the box, before sealing it with some tape.

"Do you have time to talk to your best friend?" Wilson stuck his head in the door and House looked up, nodded, and went back to gathering his stuff together.

"I…uhhh…." He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to come and tell you that I'm sorry for getting so upset at you."

"Apology accepted," House stated without looking up. He pulled out a desk drawer and dumped it on his desk.

"But I have something else I need to say." Wilson put his hands on his hips and looked at House who stopped, sat in his chair, and waited expectantly for Wilson to continue.

"I think you are making the biggest mistake of your life."

House rolled his eyes and started sorting through his pens and scrap pieces of paper. "You've made your point. Good bye."

"You are running away. Being a coward. Can't you just stop and see what you have?" Wilson's voice remained calm but he began pacing. "You've got a best friend who would put up with anything from you, a hospital that you can call home where you are saving lives, a woman that risks her ass everyday to keep you here…."

"Oh stop!" House threw a pencil down on his desk. "Cuddy put you up to this didn't she?"

"Do you remember what happened when I tried to run away from my fears?" Wilson approached House's desk. "Do you remember what happened when I tried to run away from what was happening with Amber? Where did it get me?"

House stopped and looked at his friend, unable to speak.

"I failed. I was acting irrationally, House. I let my feelings take control of me. I wasn't thinking about the rationality of the situation. She was going to die, and yet I was grasping at ways to save her."

"Why do you have to bring this up?" House looked at the ceiling, avoiding his friend's eyes.

"Because you are doing the same thing! You care about Cuddy! You are running away to avoid hurting her and all you are doing is making her and yourself miserable. If you face your fears House…it will turn out alright."

"Yeah. Cuz the world has happy endings. Listen, Rationalization Man, don't we all wish there were happy endings? Well there aren't. I'm making the decision that I think is best."

"And you became the expert in relationships when…" Wilson trailed off and crossed his arms, looking at House. "House. You are being stupid. For once, in your thick headed existence, think about someone besides yourself." Wilson turned and stalked out of the room letting the door shut behind him.

House picked up a handful of pens that had fallen on the floor and slammed them into a box.

MD

"Cuddy, I tried talking to him. He's stubborn. You know that, he's always been." Wilsons stood in Cuddy's office. "I tried everything. I think we've lost this battle."

Cuddy had her back turned to Wilson, staring out the window. Her fists clenched and unclenched. "I have never….lost a battle… to Gregory House."

"Yes you have Lisa! Many times!"

Cuddy whirled on Wilson. "Not like this. Not this big. All of the times that he's quit, been fired…I've always been able to bring him back. Always."

"Cuddy…what is this really about? Is this about you losing control? About your feelings for House?"

Cuddy put her head in her hands, frustrated. "I don't even know anymore! James, you know me. I've always wanted him here. I don't hate him! He gives me something exciting to come to work for everyday! I know when I get here there won't just be dreary files and paperwork, there's someone here who is waiting to see me just because I'm….me." Cuddy looked up. "Don't you understand?"

"I understand that you love him. Why can't you just tell him how you feel? Have you loved him for all these twenty years and just never said anything?"

Cuddy turned from Wilson and went back to looking out the window. "No. I haven't loved him this whole time. I loved him then and…I love him now."

"Are you afraid of rejection? What are you afraid of?!" Wilson groaned. "I've been matchmaking for years and every time you two take a step forward you take two steps back! What is it?! What is the missing puzzle piece?"

"Failure." Cuddy rubbed her own arms and still refused to look at Wilson.

"What?"

"James…I've been in so many relationships…and they've all failed. And it hurts so badly. I mean, look at House!" Cuddy turned back around and pointed at the door. "If we got into a relationship and broke up…what would happen to Rachel and me? I couldn't take it, and House?!" Cuddy voice broke and she turned away again. "Remember what happened after he and Stacy split up? He was broken. He didn't open up again to anyone. I don't ever want to see him go through that again. I couldn't live with it. He would have to move hospitals and….I would never see him again." Cuddy turned back around to Wilson and tears glimmered in her eyes.

"Listen to me. You two don't know what would happen! You have to take the chance. What will you be thinking about when you are old and decrepit? That you missed your one shot at happiness?"

"That I let him go and he went back to Stacy. And he was finally happy." Cuddy looked at Wilson despondently.

Wilson stared at Cuddy, realization dawning. "You are martyring yourself."

Cuddy swallowed hard and brushed a piece of hair from her face before sitting down. "No. I'm protecting myself."

"No… you are agreeing to let yourself be miserable for the rest of your life on the off chance that you are saving his. You will be miserable."

"I'd rather be a little bit hurt now than a lot later," Cuddy added.

"You're not being righteous Cuddy. You are just being stupid." Wilson walked to the door. "Just for the record; he's still not happy." He left. Cuddy bit her lip to keep from crying, drawing blood.

MD

House continued unplugging his x-ray machine and placing it in bins.

"So you are actually leaving," Chase said from the doorway. "I can't believe you."

"You can find another best friend. There are other people out there who could put up with you," House said sarcastically.

"After all this trouble you went through to get your license back…" Foreman shook his head. "And now you are just…leaving. What about our jobs?"

"Well I guess you are going to have control of the department now. Congratulations you finally get to be dictator," House sealed another box. "Maybe you can even get 13 back now!" He looked up in mock realization at Foreman who just glared.

"Well I think you have no idea what you are doing and are making a big mistake," Cameron said matter o factly, crossing her arms.

"Thank you Wilson Junior. Now in case you three hadn't noticed, I'm preparing to leave. So if you don't mind…."

"We'll miss you" Cameron hugged House before turning and leaving. Chase followed suit and exited, leaving Foreman and House.

"Now doesn't this seem familiar," House said and limped weakly over to his window, taking stuff off the shelves.

"We all know why you are leaving and we all know that we can't stop you."

House continued packing and then stopped looking back up at Foreman. "Oh. Was there more to this diatribe?"

Foreman rolled his eyes. "You're an ass. But we'll miss you." Foreman pulled a dry erase marker from his pocket. "We want you to have this."

House mock cried. "Oh it's what I always wanted. A dry erase marker."

"It was the first marker we ever used as a team. On our first white board. You taught us how to think and be real doctors. We can never repay you for what you've done for us. Thank you." Foreman smiled weakly and handed House the marker before exiting House's office.

House stared down at the marker in his open palm and closed his hand around it, before looking back out the door to where his team had exited.

Just then, House saw Stacy walking up the hallway. She waved and entered his room. "I brought the van in in case you wanted to start loading some of your stuff up. Is there anything we can take now?"

"Yeah. Just not anything on my desk yet. There might still be something I need within the next twenty four hours or so."

"Okay." Stacy smiled and then stopped, noticing House's downcast face. "Greg, what's the matter?"

House blinked a couple times. "Nothing," he said casually. "Just thinking."

"You still don't seem sure about this," Stacy said with a worried expression. "Is there something that you aren't telling me?"

"I just don't like change," House said truthfully before turning back to his desk. "Not used to it."

"Greg. It will be okay." Stacy rubbed his arm. "Everything happens for a reason." She smiled weakly and then kissed him gently. "I'll be right back." She left. House heard her talking to someone in the hallway before leaving. Cuddy walked up to his door and knocked quietly moments later before sticking her head in. "Could I talk to you for a sec?"

House waved her in and opened up another box, dumping more of his crap in.

"I uhh….wanted to remind you we have our last piano lesson this evening. My concert's tomorrow night." Cuddy walked to House's desk slowly.

"I know. I remember." House stopped and looked at Cuddy.

Cuddy pulled her hand from behind her back. "Here's your…ball. Rachel still had it." She handed it to House who took it slowly. "Thanks."

Cuddy hesitated, opening and closing her mouth. "Well…I guess I will see you then." She turned to leave.

"Was there something else you wanted to say?" House asked.

"Yeah." Cuddy nodded before turning away sadly and leaving.

House sat down and began rolling the ball around in his hands. Stacy passed Cuddy in the hall again on the way to House's room. She looked at Cuddy, concerned before walking into House's office. "Greg, what did you say to her?"

"What? Nothing." House kept rolling the ball around in his hands.

"Well she looked near the verge of tears," Stacy said glancing back in Cuddy's direction. "I hope she's okay."

MD

"Cuddy that was great. You are completely ready for this concert tomorrow." House felt proud that he had taught her so well.

"Really?" Cuddy beamed. House hadn't seen her smile like that in ages. He would miss it.

"Yeah. If you keep playing for a couple more decades you might even get close to being as good as me!" House exclaimed.

Cuddy punched him playfully in the shoulder. "You are so arrogant."

"But am I wrong?" House asked matter o factly. Cuddy just rolled her eyes and stood up. "I just hope that I can sound better than those fourth graders. How embarrassing would THAT be?"

"Well you are definitely going to look better than the fourth graders," House said and made a show of looking down Cuddy's shirt. She smacked him on the shoulder with her music book. He rubbed his arm, feigning hurt.

Cuddy sighed and gathered her stuff together. "Well…this is our last lesson." She turned somber again.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss them actually," House answered and Cuddy's eyes widened slightly at his truthfulness.

"Me too," she said sadly. "You are so good at music. I might not be able to prepare for concerts anymore without you," she laughed weakly.

"Well you could always come find me," House answered, standing up and facing her.

Cuddy looked up into his deep blue eyes and then looked down at her shoes. "No. I don't think so. I think it's better that we just…leave things as they are." She looked back up at House who couldn't overlook the grief in her face.

There was a knock at the door and Wilson popped his head in. "Hey, Rachel is crying for her mom is it okay if I bring her in?" Cuddy nodded and Wilson carried in a whimpering Rachel who clung to her mother. "Thanks."

Wilson nodded and shot both of them a look before leaving. House looked down at Rachel who was sucking her two fingers, content to be with her mother.

"She'll miss you," Cuddy said quietly. "I still don't understand why she likes you so much."

"She appreciates how handsome I am," House puffed out his chest and Cuddy had to laugh a little.

Rachel picked her head up and looked at House. "Dadda." She stretched her arms out and House took her from Cuddy almost immediately. She patted his face gently and put her arms around his neck. "You will have a Dadda one day. Someone better than me," House whispered into Rachel's ear. "You will forget about me." Rachel picked her head up and tilted it looking at House. She patted his face again.

House smiled a little. "You stink."

Rachel giggled and poked House on the nose before burying her head in his neck again, giggling. House smiled and Cuddy couldn't help but laugh. Rachel picked her head up again and looked at House. "Dadda?"

"What?" House looked at her.

"Ya Dadda" she said.

"Huh?" House looked at Cuddy, confused. She also seemed bewildered.

"Ya Dadda," Rachel repeated. She leaned in and gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek and patted his face again. House suddenly felt like he didn't want to let go of this little girl. He held onto her tightly. "She's saying I love you."

"What?" Cuddy looked at House perplexed.

"She's saying 'I love Dad.'" House handed Rachel back to Cuddy quickly before turning away and closing his eyes shut. He couldn't look at that little girl. He…loved her.

Cuddy felt a big tear roll down her cheek as she held her daughter. House turned back to her. "I should go now." He grabbed his cane and limped away quickly.

MD

House downed another scotch and leaned his head back on the couch. His leg hurt. His head hurt. And his heart hurt. He couldn't believe that he had let himself get attached to a little baby. Let alone Cuddy's baby. He had made it his mission to hate her. Now it would make leaving more painful than it already was. "Stupid…" House leaned over and put his forehead on his fist and sighed trying to will all the pain away.

There was a knock at the door. Of course. House groaned and got up, making his way to the door slowly. He opened it and found Cuddy standing there.

"What do you want?" He left the door open and limped back inside. "Wilson's not here. You shouldn't be here to see me."

"Actually I am." Cuddy walked in slowly. "I wanted to give you something."

"Why does everyone think they need to give me something?!" House plopped down on the couch, with his back to his boss.

"Because we will all miss you that's why." Cuddy sat down next to him and pulled a shirt from her jacket. "Here. I want you to have this."

House took the shirt and opened it. His eyes popped open and his jaw dropped. "Led Zeppelin! Oh my…my favorite Led Zeppelin shirt! I haven't…I haven't seen this for twenty years! How did you…????"

"You left it. In my townhouse." Cuddy clasped her hands together. "You had to leave in a rush remember? You had a meeting with the Dean about getting kicked out of med school."

House stared at the shirt, amazed. "I never knew what happened to this. You've kept it all this time…."

"I guess…I guess I tend to hold onto the past." Cuddy tried smiling but failed. "I think you deserve to have this back. Thank you."

"For what?" House stared at her, unsure as to what she meant.

"For everything." Cuddy leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling back. "I will see you tomorrow at the concert."

She got up to leave.

"Good night Cuddy," House said softly from the couch.

Cuddy stopped at the door before leaving. "Good night House."

_So here we go the home stretch! The next chapter will be "The Concert." I'm low on ideas for this chapter so if you have any…I'd be glad to hear them! I've got the three chapters after it all worked out but this is the last hump. Thanks for continuing to read! : )_


	17. The Concert

The Concert

_Alright I absolutely had to write this after yet another depressing Huddy episode. If you will indulge my rant for a second...What was that?! I couldn't believe the writers are actually doing this. They are completely destroying House and Cuddy's delicate relationship. Cuddy was a total b****! Sending him to the wrong house, lying, refusing a heartfelt present?! That's not her at all! Is she feeling guilty? Now I' doubting she loves House! And House was so heartbreaking! Where can they POSSIBLY be going with this?! I just….Gaaaaaaa!!! So anyway. Here is your long awaited 17__th__ chapter! : ) _

"House! House, wake up! HOUSE!" Wilson shoved his friend, hard, who grunted and swatted his hand. "Leave me alone."

"House, Cuddy's concert is in two hours! It's an hour's drive away!"

House mumbled and put his pillow over his head.

"How much did you have to drink last night after Cuddy left?" Wilson put his hands on his hips and then realized House couldn't see him. He then grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. "You are NOT going to let her down again, House. Get your ass out of bed NOW!" Wilson shoved House again who merely scooted to the other side of the bed.

"You know what? Fine. Fine! I give up! You want to ruin your last chance with this woman, ever, I'm going to let you do it and feel no regret. Good bye." Wilson stalked out.

House leaned over, his head throbbing painfully. "Arrghh." He tried to sit up in bed and failed. He reached over to the nightstand and opened a bottle of aspirin shoving four in his mouth. He was out again in minutes.

MD

"Where's House?" Foreman looked down at his watch. "The concert is about to start!"

"Why do you care?" Chase asked looking at Foreman. "It's not like this is your concert."

"Yeah well Cuddy will care. Cuddy deserves this," Foreman answered, glancing nervously at the door. "If he doesn't show up she's going to flip shi…"

"Where's House?" Stacy walked up to the group. "The concert is going to start any minute."

"You look very nice," Cameron said admiringly. "I feel dressed down now."

Stacy laughed. "Don't. It's just…I felt like looking nice today." She blushed slightly.

Just then Taub and Thirteen walked in, to everyone's surprised faces.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Cameron grinned and gave them hugs.

"Cuddy invited us," Thirteen said nonchalantly. "We thought we'd pay her a visit. It's been a while."

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met" Stacy stuck her hand out to Thirteen. "I'm Stacy Warner. House's girlfriend."

Taub snorted and everyone looked over at him. He stopped and frowned. "Wait…you are serious?"

Stacy gave him an odd look. "Well…yeah."

"Sorry it's just…with the way he and Cuddy are always…"

Foreman elbowed Taub, hard, in the ribs and he coughed. "Uhhh…Chris Taub. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and shook Stacy's.

She smiled, but they all could tell it was forced. She looked over at the stage. "Could you all excuse me for a moment?" She walked away quickly.

"Good job," Chase said sarcastically to a stunned Taub.

"How was I supposed to know….?" He shrugged.

"Let's just…get some seats. This isn't our business," Thirteen walked down the aisle and the others followed.

MD

House opened his eyes groggily and looked over at the clock. It read 11:15. He bolted up in bed suddenly. The concert! It was at noon! Why hadn't Wilson woken…Then he remembered. Wilson had tried to wake him up and he'd been too hung over. He jumped out of bed and threw on a shirt and the first pair of jeans he could find. He ran into the bathroom and combed through his hair quickly, brushed his teeth at the speed of sound, and ran to the closet to grab his shoes. He tore out the door, jumped on his motorbike, and sped off.

MD

Cuddy took a deep breath and clutched her music to her chest. She turned to Rob. "Thank you for not putting me first. I might have thrown up."

Rob grinned and clapped her on the back. "Don't worry about it, Lisa. I put you third so that you would have some time…

"Lisa? Could I talk to you for a second?" Stacy approached from behind the curtain.

"Wow. Stacy. You look great," Rob looked at Stacy, shocked.

She smiled weakly. "Thanks." He walked off stage and Cuddy turned back to looking at the stage, with the lone piano and stool.

"I think I'm going to wet my pants," Cuddy gulped and turned to Stacy.

Stacy smiled a little and walked over, placing a hand on Cuddy's shoulder. "You will do great. I know it. You had the best teacher in the world to help you."

Cuddy smiled. "Yeah. I guess I did. Where are you and House sitting?"

"Ummm…." Stacy bit her lip. "Well…"

"What?" Cuddy turned to look over at her friend. "Watching him will lessen my stress a little bit."

"Lisa." Stacy took a deep breath and looked pointedly at her. "I don't want you to…I don't…"

"He's not here is he?" Cuddy looked at Stacy and then turned her attention back to the stage.

"Well…no and they close the doors in five minutes."

"Well he could slip in in that amount of time," Cuddy said hopefully, still not looking at Stacy.

"I don't think so Lisa," Stacy put an arm around her shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you now so that when you got up on stage…"

"Well I appreciate it," Cuddy nodded. "I was an idiot to expect him to show up anyway. By the way, what time are you two leaving?" Cuddy threw in to change the subject.

"Well actually…this evening," Stacy added. "I wanted to come and see your concert as well and House needs some time to gather the last of his belongings together…"

"Can you promise me one thing?" Cuddy turned to Stacy. "Will you take care of him for me?" A lone tear came out of her eye and fell on her music books that she was clutching for dear life.

Stacy's eyes filled with tears. "Yeah." She nodded. "Yeah I will Lisa." She grabbed her in a huge hug and attempted to wipe away her tears. "You've been great for Greg, Lisa. Really great. You've kept him on his toes all these years. Given him a real job where he's helping people and you…" Stacy stopped and pulled away suddenly. "I need to sit back down in my seat now."

Cuddy nodded, and looked away from her friend. "So I guess I'll…see you then."

Stacy squeezed her friend's shoulder before exiting the stage.

Rob walked back on. "Is everything okay?"

Cuddy sniffled. "Yeah. Yeah everything's great. Are the doors closed now?"

"Yup. The concert's about to begin."

MD

House was doing ninety miles an hour on his motorcycle racing between cars. He was honked at dozens of times but was unfazed. He HAD to get to that concert. Thinking now about letting Cuddy down…he had done it a million times before. But not with something like this. All the other times…they'd been with work. Pointless things that she hadn't truly cared about. But this concert…it meant the world to her. House didn't want to see her heart broken face when she found out he wasn't there. House glanced down at his watch. 11:45. He was still a half an hour out. House looked back up and realized traffic was slowing. Construction.

"Dammit!" He yelled loudly. He stopped and looked around. He redirected his motorbike in between lanes and began going in between cars.

"Hey!"

"Jackass!"

House was met with cursing but kept plowing through. He had to make it to that concert. He saw the traffic beginning to thin and drove on up ahead and swerved suddenly nearly plowing into the back of another car.

Suddenly, House heard police sirens. "Oh no. Please! Please don't do this to me!" House muttered to himself and continued on. As the car got closer and closer, however, he knew it was coming for him.

MD

The butterflies in Cuddy's stomach had disappeared. Her chest hurt. She felt like she was going to blow up, throw up…whatever else could go wrong. It was all she could take not to cry and yet…she knew it wasn't going to work. She took a deep breath. "It's just like I'm speaking at a medical conference, just like I'm speaking at a medical conference," she said to herself over and over. She squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to concentrate. Instead, images of House helping her at the piano kept coming to her eyes and tears leaked from her eyelids.

"Damn you! Damn you!" She said angrily under her breath. She resolved that this was it. She was going to go on stage and absolve herself of House forever. He was moving on, so so was she.

"Alright, Cuddy time to cue up. The boy in front of you just went on."

"What time is it?" Cuddy asked.

"Uhhh…ten after twelve. Why?"

"Just curious," Cuddy answered. She sighed. "I think I can do this."

"Good attitude." Rob kissed her on the cheek. "It'll all be over in minutes."

MD

House pulled to the side of the road and the cop car followed suit. He banged his fists on the dashboard angrily. So this was it. He was a screw up. He took his helmet off and threw it in the grass before putting his head down on the motorbike.

"Could I see your license please sir?" The cop stood a few feet back from House who fished through his pockets. He handed it over. "Here."

"You were driving pretty recklessly there. I'm not quite sure how much you were going over the speed limit but…"

"I know. I know okay? I just…I needed to be somewhere. And now I failed. I failed her." House sat back dejectedly and looked away from the cop. "You can take my license away if you want. I don't care anymore."

"Look, sir, I don't much care about your personal drama," the cop, a woman, looked angry. "There is no excuse for you driving that far over the speed limit…"

"Well now she's going to hate me forever," House added. "Do you happen to have the time?"

The lady cop stared at House. "Sir. You were recklessly endangering the lives of others. I could place you under arrest."

House looked back over at her. "Seriously?! I wasn't driving THAT fast was I? Holy…" He put his head down. "I just…I'm so sorry Officer. I….Cuddy's having a piano concert and when she finds out I missed it she…she's not going to give me another chance."

The cop crossed her arms and stared at House. "How many times…" She sighed. "Normally when I mention arresting you people shut up."

"I was only going twenty miles over!" House exclaimed. "What would you do? What would you do if the only man you've ever truly loved was counting on you this one last time and you failed him?"

The cop looked at House and took out a piece of paper. "I'm writing you a ticket for $250…."

"For once in my miserable life I am trying to be nice and this is what I get…"

"Oh wait…wrote that down wrong…$300…."

House looked at the woman. "I tell you what. I'll pay you $500 for that speeding ticket if you drive me to this concert."

The woman looked up at him. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I will pay you $1000 if you drive me to that concert." House looked at the woman pleadingly.

"Well you've been being quite an asshole sir…"

"The name's House. Greg House. Nice to meet you…" He leaned in and read her name tag. "Amy Valentine." He stared at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I know that you are supposed to do your job and not let me go. But this is…this woman. I've treated her like crap for years. You know why? Because she's the best damn woman I've ever met and I was scared. She is finally relying on me to be there and I want her to know before I move away that I do care. I'm not a narcissistic jerk anymore. I've changed."

The cop crossed her arms and squinted at House. "You're exhibiting signs of a liar."

"Yeah. But for once I'm not lying. I NEED you to get me to that concert. This is my last chance. My last chance, Amy. I'd do anything. I'll pay your bills. I'll feed your pets. I'll babysit your kids. I'll call your in-laws for you, free of charge. If I just…"

"Shut up and get in the damn car."

MD

Cuddy walked onto the stage, her stomach in a knot. She turned to look at the audience and noticed her colleagues and Stacy in the third row. But no House. She glanced around the auditorium quickly, but he wasn't there. She looked back down at her friends. They were all smiling and Wilson was holding a thumbs up sign. Taub was holding his hands up to his mouth to mimic a smile, and Foreman seemed to be trying to send her telepathic positive thoughts.

Stacy mouthed "You can do it" and Cuddy couldn't help but smile. She had such great friends. She cleared her throat and stepped up to the microphone.

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Lisa Cuddy. I will be performing three songs for you all tonight. The first two are "Chopsticks" and "Pop Goes the Weasel." There were a couple snickers from the crowd and Cuddy smiled. "There's not really much else for a forty year old beginner piano player to play." There was some laughter. Cuddy glanced up at the clock on the wall. Twenty after 12.

She bit her lip and sat down at the piano. She closed her eyes and envisioned House placing her hands on the keys. She began to play.

MD

Amy pulled up in front of the building and House tore from the car and into the building. He looked around hurriedly. "What time is it?"

Two people stood at the doorway. "Twenty five after man. You're too late. I'm sorry we can't let you in."

"What?" House threw his hands in the air. "You actually follow the rules?!"

The man leaned against the wall, arrogantly. "We get paid a lot for this kind of job. We aren't going to disobey the rules for one pathetic low life…

House reached over and grabbed the man by the collar. "I don't care if you are just some jackass or the President of the United States you are going to let me into that room."

"Whoa back off!" The man shoved House off of him.

Just then Amy walked in. "Just let him in."

"What?" The man looked at the cop. "But ma'am…"

"I said let him in!"

The man begrudgingly opened the door. House snuck in and sat in the last chair and watched as Cuddy finished "Pop Goes the Weasel." He smiled. She looked so beautiful up there…

Cuddy stood up amidst the clapping and went to the microphone. "I uhh…I have one more song to do tonight. I worked on it myself without telling my piano teacher. I'm devoting it to…to someone who didn't make it here tonight," Cuddy's voice broke and there was some muttering in the audience.

House frowned and sat up. Was it for…him?

Cuddy sat down at the piano and began playing "Heart and Soul" and House watched, transfixed. She finished and stood up to the sound of clapping and whistling. She bowed, and walked off the stage.

House saw an entire row of people get up near the front. Knowing it was the doctors of PPTH, he got up as well and walked back outside to wait for them. They exited, and upon seeing House, looked absolutely shocked.

"House. You…you made it! Did you hear her play?" Wilson asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah." House said. "I had to get a police escort." He glanced over at Amy and winked. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

Cuddy walked out of the doors dejectedly and smiled when she saw her friends. "How did I do?"

"You were excellent!" Chase gave her a big hug. "Definitely better than those sniveling brats." Cuddy laughed.

"I'm glad we got to see you out of the hospital," Thirteen also gave her a hug. The others gave her hugs too.

House continued to wait, leaning against the wall.

"House made it," Wilson added suddenly.

"What?" Cuddy turned around and saw House standing there. "I thought…I thought you..."

"Nope. Got all the way here." House raised his eyebrows.

Cuddy threw her arms around House and he could feel her crying. "That means so much."

House held her silently for a couple moments and then whispered in her ear, "that song. Was it for me?"

"Yes." Cuddy whispered back. "Will you tell me the truth now?"

"What?" House pulled back.

"You are leaving tonight. You promised me the truth. I want it."

"Well I want the truth too you know," House put his hands on his hips.

"Well…what's the truth?" Cuddy put her hands on her hips, mirroring him.

House glanced around. "Uhhhh….."

Thirteen grabbed people around her and stared dragging people away and Foreman followed suit. Stacy was left standing there.

"Greg…" she said in a forlorn tone. She stopped and turned, following the others out of the lobby.

House turned back to Cuddy. "Who goes first?"

They stared at each other for a couple minutes before Cuddy blurted. "Okay fine the truth. I'm…I think I'm in love with you."

House looked down at her. "Really?"

Cuddy stared at her shoes. "Yes."

"Well I…." House stopped. "I…." He stopped again.

"Please. Continue. We don't have all day here." Cuddy looked back up at him.

"I…I…can't," House squeaked.

"What?" Cuddy's face contorted.

"I can't… I can't…" House shook his head and looked away.

"You promised me." Cuddy's face was set in a thin line. "You promised me the truth. And now you are backing out?!"

"I'm sorry okay? I don't know what to say."

"You had an entire WEEK. An entire WEEK House!" Cuddy threw her hands up. "What is the truth do you love me or not?"

House didn't answer.

"You went through all the trouble to show up at my concert only to back out of your deal? What is WRONG with you?! What is wrong with you?!!?!"

"I don't know! Okay I don't know! I thought I could tell you the truth but I can't."

"Why?" Cuddy pushed it. "Why not?"

House again said nothing.

"You're a bastard." Cuddy shoved House in the chest. "I can't believe that I ever admitted to loving you. I just told you the truth and kept my end of the deal but you didn't because you are a selfish jerk. You know what? I feel bad. I feel bad for Stacy." She angrily wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm glad you're leaving. I never want to see you again. I HATE you." She sobbed and stormed out the front door, letting it slam behind her.

Stacy walked up. "Greg. I heard shouting. What's going on?"

"Nothing," House turned away from her and watched Cuddy's retreating figure. "I just need to go get my stuff from PPTH so we can get out of here."

House walked to the doors and realized Amy was still standing there; she had seen everything. "You know? I would pay money for someone who cared that much about me. Pay money. And I wasted my time driving you here." She shook her head. "Some people never learn."

House felt like he was going to throw up as he realized what he had done.

_So I've got a great idea for the next chapter. It's got a nostalgic twist to it that I think you all will like. This story is in the home stretch now! This was the last sad one, I promise. I should be updating in the next couple days (I'm finally on break, yes!!) R&R!!_


	18. Everything Happens For A Reason

Everything Happens for a Reason

_So this idea came to me out of nowhere a couple chapters back and I thought that it would be very cool to do a chapter of nostalgia for House. This took a lot of planning and digging so I hope you enjoy your 18__th__ chapter! _

House and Stacy pulled up in front of PPTH and House looked at the building sadly.

"Greg. Are you sure you want to go back in there?" Stacy put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you really need all the stuff in there?"

House turned to her and nodded. "We are leaving tonight. We aren't coming back. I don't want to have to come back."

Stacy nodded. "I understand. Just don't take too long okay? I want to get on the road early. We don't want to hit any evening traffic."

House leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Alright." He put his hand on the door.

Stacy put a hand back on his arm. "Are you absolutely sure that you don't want me to come with you, Greg? You seem really upset."

"I'm fine," House shoved her arm off of him and slammed the door behind him, walking into the building. He didn't look back, knowing Stacy's face would be registering hurt and he couldn't deal with that now. He just couldn't.

House opened the door to the hospital. It was dark. He flipped on the lights and the whole place lit up in a second. The large desk in the center was empty but some left over files were still stacked, waiting to be signed by Cuddy early Monday morning. He limped into the building and stood at the desk, touching the files. He let his hand drift over the top as he walked by. He headed over to the elevators.

"House!" House heard his voice and turned. Nothing. He frowned. He could have sworn he heard his voice…

"House!" House stopped. It was Cuddy's voice. He turned around and there was still nothing. He shook his head and stuck his finger in his ear. Was he hallucinating?

_"House! In my office!"_

_ "I want you in my office!"_

_ "House!"_

House stopped, realizing that he was hearing his own thoughts. The past. He whirled around and noticed that the hospital was bustling again and Cuddy was standing in front of him, her arms crossed. _"I was expecting you in my office twenty minutes ago!"_

_ "That's odd cuz I had no intention of being in your office twenty minutes ago."_

House smiled to himself. He whirled around and got into the elevator pushing the button for his floor.

_"That's it? You're not going to argue why this case is beneath you?"_

_ "No point. I'm in an elevator. I can't run away."_

_ "You couldn't run away anyway."_

_ "Now that's just mean." _

House watched him and Cuddy get off the elevator in front of him and seemed to evaporate as he exited behind them. He was on his floor. He began walking up the hall slowly.

_"This is beyond asshood!"_

House stopped and squinted his eyes closed. Why was he remembering THIS?

_"You have the luxury of not CARING about your image. I do not! I can permit a lot of CRAP, but an employee yelling about his sexual exploits with me, NO. That is zero tolerance! So congratulations House. I am angry."_

House opened his eyes and saw the sobbing Cuddy standing in front of him. He reached out to her but her image dissolved away. House, suddenly feeling nauseous, walked over and sat down on a bench putting his head in his hands.

_"You are who you are. It's annoying but…it's not your fault."_

House looked up and Cuddy was sitting next to him, leaning against the wall.

_"It isn't about you. I'm…I'm sorry."_

_ "Because you were the doing the job perfectly until the baby came along."_

_ "What? I'm apologizing can't you just accept…."_

House stood up and threw his hand out, to make Cuddy disappear. She was…everywhere. Why was she everywhere?

He limped down the hallway and stopped at his door. His stuff. It was…gone. The desk, the chair… the rest of his stuff was sitting in boxes in the center of the room waiting to be taken out. House walked over and saw one of the open boxes had his big red tennis ball on the top. He knew Cuddy must have been the one to pack his stuff.

_"Have you seen my balls?"_

_ "Can you hold on for a second?"_

_ "My balls, have you seen my balls? The giant one, red one."_

House chuckled and threw the ball in the air, catching it.

_"I just had to explain to him that I had his balls and he's not getting them back."_

House rolled the ball around in his hands and looked over at the blank wall. He took it and threw it against the wall letting it come back to him. Just like old times. He sat down against the wall, holding the ball and twirling around in his hands.

_"It's too bad. I was kinda getting into the whole hot for teacher thing."_

_ "You sure you're okay?"_

_ "Yeah. What about us?"_

_ "We're good. Just like this. You press my buttons I press yours."_

House put his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. It seemed like the memories were bombarding his brain left and right. He put his hands to his temples and rubbed his head, trying to clear his mind. He couldn't concentrate like this. He stood up and walked back over to the boxes, looking down at them.

_"You're stopping me cuz you have the hots for me."_

House gulped as he watched Cuddy stand up from the floor and walk over to him. _"You're still here cuz you have the hots for me."_

_ "Why do you try so hard to get my attention? Are you screwing with me?"_

_ "Are you screwing with me?"_

_ "Depends on your answer."_

_ "Everybody knows this is going somewhere. I think we're supposed to kiss now."_

_ "We already did that."_

House noticed his own hand reach out and he tried to stop it. But it was no use.

_"Seemed like the logical next step."_

_ "Really. Well I'm an idiot for being surprised."_

_ "Can you leave these?"_

"Cuddy," House whispered as he saw her dejected figure leaving his office.

"Dammit!" House threw his cane at the wall, hard, and it made a loud crack, splintering the wood. He stood there chest heaving for a couple moments before going to pick up his cane. He was going to take a walk. He needed to clear his head of Cuddy. She was all over. And these memories were…painful.

He stormed down the hallway and pushed the elevator button vigorously. He got inside and got out on the second floor where all of the medical rooms were. He stepped out of the elevator gingerly and rapidly began walking down the hallway. He sighed and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He leaned over at the desk in the center and put his head in his hands, letting his mind clear. He needed to focus. Focus on letting the hospital go. He picked his head up.

"_You remembered him BECAUSE he made out with me."_

"_I'm good with faces."_

"_You're lousy with faces."_

"_Don't make this about me this is your humiliation."_

House couldn't help but smile at the sight of him and Cuddy, standing in the middle of the hallway. He walked towards them, his eyes never leaving the ghost-like Cuddy.

_"Get over me."_

_ "Gimme a break. You hired me…"_

_ "Because you were a good doctor who couldn't get himself hired at a blood bank. I got you cheap."_

_ "Oh gimme a break. You gave me everything I asked for because one night I gave you everything you asked for…"_

_ "Stop staring at my ass when you think I'm not looking, showing up at restaurants where I happen to be on a date, and fantasizing about me in the shower. That shipped sailed long ago House. Get over it."_

House watched the ghostlike Cuddy disappear down the hallway, smiling. He stood there for a couple seconds, watching her glide away. She had looked so beautiful that day. Why hadn't he said something? He shook his head and kept walking. He walked to the first empty medical room and flipped the lights on, walking inside.

_"You have great yahoos."_

_ "That still could have been either of us."_

_ "You lose."_

_ "Seriously! I have ALWAYS thought my breasts were one of my best features!"_

House grinned and pulled out his cane and began to dance again, twirling it around in a circle. He stopped and grinned at the ghost Cuddy standing beside him who just shook her head, trying to act disappointed but laughing at the dancing House.

"You know…I can dance better than this" House told her. She disappeared again leaving him alone in the room. He sighed, and his shoulders slumped. He turned to the bed then, realizing that it was also his….

_"Hey. I'm here. Blink if you can hear me. No ssshhh don't try and speak. Just rest."_

House watched as she fell asleep on the chair, holding his hand. He walked over and gently touched the chair, trying to reach her. "You really care about me don't you Cuddy? Why didn't you just tell me?" There was no answer and House walked back out of the room, switching off the light.

Next door was the baby room. He flipped on the lights and Cuddy was standing there, leaning over a crib.

_"What are you going to do?"_

"_I just spoke to a lawyer. I'll be a foster parent. And then I'll adopt."_

"_Merry Christmas Cuddy."_

House bit his lip and walked over to Cuddy, watching her glow as she touched baby Rachel in the crib. He hadn't been happy for her. He'd felt…dejected. Alone. She was going to have a baby now. No more time for him. "You wanted me to be happy for you," House said to the phantom Cuddy. "That's all you wanted. And all I did was try and break you two apart. I wanted you for myself you know. I'm a selfish bastard."

The phantom Cuddy didn't answer him but continued to pat Rachel as they dissolved in thin air. House stood there for a couple more minutes, watching the empty crib. What if he had been kinder? What if he had reached out to her then? Would she have…accepted him?

House walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him slowly. These memories were beginning to get to him now. All of his time spent here…so much of it was with her. He continued walking down the hallway and found himself at the balcony. He walked up and leaned against it, looking out from his favorite perch.

"_I don't get the whole…May/December thing."_

"_Give him a break. May/October at worst."_

"_Well why can't it be October/October?"_

"_May is when things start to get hot."_

House folded his hands and watched Cuddy laugh and he smiled.

_"If that guy wasn't trying so hard to keep up with a woman half his age he wouldn't have almost killed both his kids."_

_ "Guy gets a little something-somethin. Couple of kids have to die…circle of life."_

_ "So many people. So much energy and drama just trying to find someone who's almost never the right person anyway. It just…shouldn't be so hard."_

_ "I got tickets to a play…"_

"And then…you shoot me down," House said out loud turning back to look out over the first floor. "Why didn't you say yes, hmm?" He turned back over to the shocked ghost Cuddy who merely stared back at him. She evaporated and House stood back up again. He saw Stacy's car still sitting out front, waiting for him. But he wasn't ready. House continued walking down the hallway.

He stopped in front of Wilson's office, his hand on the doorknob.

_"Do you want to be the man with the answers, or do you want to be the man with Cuddy?"_

House stopped, his hand turning the knob. Wilson never liked him walking into his room unannounced. He turned away. He would honor that. For the last time.

He walked back over to the elevators slowly, pushing the button for down. He got in and turned back to face the floor, preparing to leave.

"_This whole thing is just an act. You've gone back to the part you need to play."_

_ "You should go talk to Wilson. Rationalization Man needs a faithful sidekick. Now Rational Man needs to go save some lives."_

The doors clicked shut and House saw the phantom Cuddy disappearing, smiling. House took a deep breath and stepped back out onto the first floor. He looked around. He walked back over the desk and noticed a file was open. The clinic.

House suddenly felt like taking a trip to exam room one and walked over to the door letting himself in. He flipped the light on and sat down on one of the chairs.

_Cuddy stormed in. "The process is confidential! You violated his privacy!"_

_ "I looked up loser in the Cryobank. You wouldn't go within a hundred miles of that idiot and yet you are willing to have his baby."_

_ "I'm not looking for a date, I'm tired of looking…owww." He gave her a shot in the butt._

_ "I don't care if you marry this guy, date this guy, go through his garbage but you should KNOW. Genes matter. Who you are matters. Get someone you trust."_

_ "Someone like you?"_

_ "Someone you like."_

House watched himself walk out the door. "You could have just asked me ya know! I might have said yes!" House threw his hands in the air, exasperated, but Cuddy paid no attention to him. She just watched House walk out the door.

House stood up and groaned as a shot of pain went up his leg. He opened the door and stepped out of the clinic.

_"Your reputation won't last if you don't do your job; the clinic is part of your job. I want you to do your job."_

_ "And as the philosopher Jagger once said 'You can't always get what you want.'"_

House stopped. "I'm leaving the clinic, Cuddy. You can't make me anymore." He slammed the door shut behind him and started walking away.

_"Pay attention to me!"_

_ "Sorry, that would make it harder to ignore you."_

"House one Cuddy zero!" House smiled and continued down the hallway, coming back out to the main floor. He walked over to the pharmacy and stared at it, concentrating.

_"How are we doing on the cotton swabs today? If there's a critical shortage I could run home…"_

_ "No you couldn't."_

_ "Nice."_

House sighed. "Touché. House one Cuddy one."

"_OH MY GOD. You aren't wearing underwear."_

"_Of course I'm…"_

"_Skirt that tight you got no secrets. Skirt that tight I can tell if you've got an IUD. You seen Dr. Cole?"_

"_No…"_

"_You're blushing."_

"_I am not…"_

"_Look at me. OH MY GOD."_

House snickered. "Score."

_"Stop acting like a 13 yr old!" _

House grinned again and looked up at the ceiling. "I win. You lose." House waited and there was nothing. He looked back down and frowned. No response. Disappointed, he walked towards the exit and stopped. He glanced over at Cuddy's door. He rotated and faced it.

Slowly, House approached the door and walked inside. It was dark. He flicked the light switch on and her room lit up. Her med school desk was in the same spot, her couch. He stopped. She was sitting at her desk, her long curly hair pulled back.

_"Cuddy. Your guilt. It's perverse and it makes you a crappy doctor. It also makes you okay at what you do."_

House tilted his head at Cuddy who looked guilty…vulnerable…

_"You figure a perverted sense of guilt makes me a good boss."_

_ "Cuddy. You see the world as it is and you see the world as it could be. What you don't see is what everyone else sees. The giant gaping chasm in between."_

_ "House I'm not naïve. I realize…"_

_ "If you did, you never would have hired me. You're not happy unless things are just right. Which means two things: You're a good boss and you'll never be happy."_

House watched the distraught Cuddy stare up at him, pleading with him almost.

"You'll never be happy because I made it that way," House said bitterly. "I'm sorry."

Just then House realized Stacy was sitting next to Cuddy at her desk. He had forgotten… House sat down heavily on the couch.

"Did you love me then Cuddy? Did you?" House looked back up at her empty desk. "What would Stacy have said if you had told her?"

_"Here's what I think she's gonna say: Ohhh I love Greg! But if you go against the patients wishes you're calling her a liar. And if something goes wrong, I end up in court having to defend the big mean doctor albeit with dreamy eyes who wouldn't believe the nice suburban mom. And even though his cane makes me melt, do the damn surgery."_

"Well put." House said. He stood up suddenly. "I'm talking to no one. I'm such an idiot. Why am I putting myself through this?"

_"This is why you and I can't be a…thing."_

House stopped and looked back at the exhausted, worried Cuddy standing behind her desk.

_"If you're suggesting you screwed up because of a non-relationship with me, I don't know how I can help you. Cuz the only change you can make from a non-relationship is…"_

_ "You want a relationship?"_

_ "God no. Just trying to follow your logic."_

"We both wanted it Cuddy," House said sadly as he left her office. "But it didn't."

"_It's not going to work. You know why? Because this is fun. You think of something to make me miserable, I think of something to make you miserable. It's a game, and I'm going to win. Because I got a headstart - you're already miserable."_

House shook his head and looked back at the long haired phantom Cuddy. "Yes I will always be miserable. But it's not a game anymore Cuddy. I have to move on."

House left her office and stared outside at the antsy Stacy in the car, fretting at how long House was taking.

_"House!" _Cuddy yelled and House didn't turn back.

_"You're afraid to be happy."_

_ "Why do you care if I'm happy?"_

_ "The only thing you have is your intellect. You think if that's compromised you have nothing."_

"Damn you Cuddy!" House slammed his fist down on the circulation desk and it echoed loudly in the deserted hallway. "Why can't you just leave me alone! I'm finally finding happiness okay? I'm finally finding it!"

He stormed over to the double doors.

_"It's cold out."_

He stopped and noticed Cuddy was standing next to him again.

_"You're lucky you have shoes that cover your toes."_

_ "Maybe you'll get lucky and your sister will decide not to come."_

_ "Fingers crossed."_

House watched her take a breath in and let it out. "Shut up House…"

_"Goodbye." House walked out the doors and Cuddy followed._

House put his head down. So close…so close…

He opened the doors and stepped out into the air.

_"Oh and I looked up that philosopher and it turns out, if you try sometimes, you just might find, you get what you need."_

House turned around and looked back at the smug look on her face. "Good bye Cuddy." He walked out into the air and got back in the car with Stacy.

"Sheesh Greg what took you so long? I was starting to get worried. And where's your stuff??"

House looked down and realized he'd left it inside. He sighed. "It really wasn't that important after all."

Stacy shook her head. "Were you re-visiting every room in that hospital?"

House looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah. She was everywhere."

"Who, Greg?"

"Cuddy." House looked straight ahead, avoiding Stacy's eyes.

"She's…right there Greg." Stacy pointed over House and at the door to the hospital.

House turned to see Cuddy walking rapidly towards the doors, the real Cuddy, still in her concert attire.

House's hand hesitated on the door handle….

_Gotta stop there! It's mean I know. I really hope you guys like this chapter! It took me twice as long to write but it's definitely my favorite so far. I hope it wasn't confusing and you knew all the quotes ; ) Please review! We've only got 2 more chapters to go!_


	19. The Truth

The Truth

_And here we go! The loooooooooooong awaited truth my devoted Huddiers! I hope you enjoy your 19__th__ chapter and, as always, post your feedback! : )_

House rested his hand on the door handle and then stopped, turning to Stacy. "Go. Just go."

"What?"

"I SAID GO!" House slammed his hands on the dashboard and Stacy hit the gas, afraid of House's reaction. He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm just…I'm sorry."

Stacy was breathing quickly, after being startled. "It's…it's alright Greg."

House looked out the window at the passing shrubbery as they headed for the highway. He had to get out of there.

_"We need to talk about your leaving the hospital."_

_ "And you know I love a good groveling, but my decision is final."_

_ "That's fine…as long as I'm not the reason I know that sounds completely narcissistic but…"_

_ "Yeah. But it's not. We flirted, we kissed, I fondled…I hallucinated a night with you and yelled it from a hospital balcony. You're not a narcissist."_

_ "So what am I?"_

_ "Not the reason I'm leaving."_

_ "House. I'm gonna miss you."_

"Greg? Greg!" Stacy tapped House who jumped and turned to her. "What?"

"You are not okay. Just…relax. You need to relax. Remember everything happens for a reason."

House saw the sign up ahead for the high way. "Everything happens for a reason…STACY STOP!" Stacy swerved and hit her brakes, coming to a stop on the shoulder.

"House for the love of God what is the matter with you?!" Stacy turned to him.

"We have to go back. We have to go back." House put his head in his hands again and began rocking. "Stacy I…can't. I can't do this! We need to go back. We need to go back."

Silently, Stacy put the car into gear and turned around and went back to the hospital. She pulled up in front and touched House on the shoulder.

House looked up at Stacy who had tears glistening in her eyes. "Go to her Greg. Please."

House, confused, stared at Stacy. "But what…you…"

Stacy shook her head. "I understand. Don't you see I understand? Go. I'm telling you to go."

House stared at Stacy for another couple seconds before getting out of the car and limping into the building. Cuddy's light was on. He walked over to the door and peered in. Her back was turned to the door; she appeared to be rummaging around in her file cabinet.

House barged in without knocking and Cuddy stiffened without turning around. "House get the hell out of here," she spoke in a low, dangerous voice.

"Cuddy…"

"House, I said get the hell out of my office this minute. You don't work for me anymore you are trespassing."

"Hey this is a hospital! I can go wherever the hell I want!"

"Not in offices you can't!" Cuddy resumed digging through her files and there was a long pause.

"I came to give you the truth," House announced. "I realized that you deserve that. Of all things, you deserve the truth."

Cuddy straightened up and turned her head so that she was staring out the window. "Fine. The truth. Go."

"Oh no. You are going to look me in the face for this. I looked you in the face Lisa Cuddy." House slammed his cane down on the floor and Cuddy flinched slightly, more so at the sound of her first name than the sound of the cane.

Cuddy whirled around, her arms crossed. "Fine. Go."

House's jaw dropped at the sight of her. Her mascara had run clear down her face from crying and it was still wet, meaning she hadn't stopped crying. Her shirt was un-tucked from her skirt and wrinkled and she had pulled her hair out from the up-do. It was in curls all around her face. "You look like hell."

Cuddy merely sniffed and adjusted her arms. "Alright. I'm waiting."

House cleared his throat and looked down at the floor. "Twenty years ago, we first met at the bookstore. I knew you were…different. Not the same as everyone else. Special, I guess. You were tough, feminine, intelligent, and you knew what you wanted. All traits that… well… complimented mine. I liked you. And you liked me. We hit it off, had a one night stand, and that was it. But I never wanted that to be it."

House glanced up at Cuddy quickly to gauge her reaction. She was still crossing her arms but her expression had softened a little.

"It was the morning that I was expelled from my first med school. I wanted to tell you that I really liked you. That I wanted a relationship. But why tell you? I had been expelled, and you were an A+ student. You deserved to be someone with more integrity than that. So I left. I thought I would never see you again and it would be fine. Never in my wildest dreams did I think you would be my attending for the infarction."

House cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling, trying to avoid making eye contact with Cuddy. "Seeing you after all those years was hard. It made me think of the old times. I thought maybe if I blamed you for the infarction, along with Stacy, that it would keep us separated and let me hate you. And for a while that worked. But…then Stacy came back. And I noticed you acted a little differently. You started getting feistier, more sarcastic. After Stacy left, it got more flirtatious and I was okay with that. In fact, I enjoyed it." House chuckled and glanced at Cuddy who had uncrossed her arms and was staring at House intently.

"Then you started dating again. And suddenly I wasn't okay with it. I was…jealous. I wanted to keep you from the others because I wanted you for myself. Then, Amber's death came and you…YOU stayed with me. You helped me get better. YOU were there when I woke up." House rubbed his face with his hand. "And I wanted you there. You know why? Because I had fallen in love with you. Again. After all those years. When I woke up from that coma, it was like waking up that morning with you there. Then the kiss…and you wanted a relationship."

House bit his lip. "I…I felt that we wouldn't work. I'm a miserable, selfish bastard and you don't deserve that. I'm undependable. You needed someone who could be. And THEN you got Rachel…." House took a deep breath and noticed Cuddy had stared silently crying again.

"I felt abandoned. All those years of bantering between us. It's what I…well it's what I lived for. And now that you had that baby you didn't have time for me anymore. You had moved on and I wasn't a part of that. After that hallucination, I felt on top of the world. Like…everything could be the way it was. But it wasn't true."

"I came back from Mayfield and…you had moved on. And I realized that I still loved you. After all that time. When Stacy returned, I thought that it would finally allow me to leave you, let you live your life without interfering but it didn't work. All I got was confused. And now, I'm running away from my feelings because I'm a coward."

House stopped and looked up at Cuddy. "THAT is the truth….the whole truth nothing but the truth….so help me God." There was a pause. They stared at one another.

House sighed. "Okay now that that's off my chest…." He turned to go.

"Where do you get off thinking that I'm too good for you?" Cuddy managed to say. Her voice was coarse from crying and weak, but House heard it clearly across the room.

House turned back to her. "What do you mean? I feel like that's an obvious answer."

"I'm just as much of a coward as you! I…I was afraid too."

"Of what?!" House exclaimed.

"Of a failed relationship! After that night twenty years ago…I didn't want a repeat of that! I didn't want to get involved in a relationship again and have it fail. I couldn't handle that…not again," Cuddy shook her head and walked towards House. "I thought maybe if I kept you here…in my hospital…I could always be with you without being with you," Cuddy's lip quivered slightly.

"You mean you…you've loved me all this time too? How?" House asked, amazed.

"I don't know," Cuddy answered. "It's just…you're not normal."

"Well duh!" House exclaimed. "But why would you want me for that?"

"Because normal is boring!" Cuddy explained. "You are interesting, intelligent. Every day you kept me on my feet. You made me feel needed, appreciated."

"I made you feel appreciated?" House was confused now.

"You always paid special attention to me," Cuddy looked down at their feet. "I always claimed to hate it but…I don't. You…you accepted me for who I am. And…you went with it. You've never tried to change me, tell me I'm not good enough…" Cuddy looked up into House's blue eyes. "I loved you for that too."

House stared down at Cuddy unsure of what to do. "Well…I'm glad we told the truth. But now I…I have to go."

"You're going to go now?! We just expressed our love for each other!" Cuddy yelled.

"It would never work Cuddy! We work in the same place, we are stubborn, and we fight. How could that work?"

Cuddy's lip quivered as she tried not to cry again. "You…I…you…" She turned away from him and burst into tears. She stormed over to her desk, picked up her glass paperweight and threw it against the wall. It shattered into pieces and House flinched. She was on a rampage. He didn't want to try and stop her.

She screamed and picked up another thing off of her desk and threw it across the room. Sobbing intermittently she picked up a stack of papers and ripped them in half before smashing another coffee mug against the wall.

"Cuddy…" House warned.

Cuddy whirled on him. "YOU!" She stormed at him and began slapping him.

House grabbed her arms and ripped them apart. Cuddy continued thrashing and kicking. "LET GO OF ME!"

"NO!" House yelled. "CALM DOWN NOW!"

Cuddy thrashed for a couple more seconds before stopping and collapsing against House who had to drag her over to the couch. She was sobbing and gripped onto him.

"Don't go. Just don't go. Please stay with me," she begged and House held her as she cried. "I'm here. I'm not leaving. I'm right here."

Cuddy settled down soon and picked her head up slightly from House's chest. "House. Can't we just…can't we just try it?"

House looked down at Cuddy. "You really are willing to try a relationship with me? Despite the fact that I'm an asshole?"

Cuddy smiled slightly and reached up touching his cheek. "Yes. I want the whole package. Asshole and all."

House couldn't help but smile. "You are ridiculous."

Cuddy smiled up at him. "That's why you love me."

House laughed and leaned in, kissing her.

MD

"OH MY….." Wilson stood in the middle of House's office staring at House. "You really…you two…really…" Wilson's jaw dropped.

"Yup," House said casually.

"FINALLY!!!!!" Wilson clasped his hands together and leaned over kissing the floor.

"Oh please," House rolled his eyes but smiled at the sight of his friend on the floor.

"You have NO IDEA how long I have been waiting for this moment!" Wilson exclaimed. "I can't believe this! I am SO HAPPY!" He looked up from his perch on the floor and grinned at his friend. "I can get on with my life now!"

Just then, a lady with long blonde hair stuck her door in. "Gregory House?"

"Yes?"

The woman walked in and stared strangely, but amusingly, at Wilson on the floor who blushed and stood up quickly dusting off his pants.

"I'm Amy Valentine. Remember, the cop that pulled you over?" She stared sternly at House who nodded. "Well…you never got your ticket so here. $500. That includes the car ride and wasting my time." She raised her eyebrow at House.

House shrugged. "Oh well. I guess no hookers for a couple weeks."

The woman's jaw dropped. House stared at her. "It was a joke!" He shook his head and stuck the ticket in his bag.

"This was the cop from yesterday?" Wilson gawked and Amy laughed. "Yes. I wear my hair in a bun and no make-up on duty. That way I get taken seriously."

House looked at her appraisingly. "Nice."

She smiled. "Well…it was…uhhh…an experience meeting you."

"I told her the truth," House added as Amy went to leave. "I told her how I feel."

Amy turned back around. "And?"

"We are trying it," House stated and Amy grinned. "Good. Now I can honestly say that I've had a positive experience. You're not as much of a jerk as I thought!" Amy cast a sidelong glance at Wilson and grinned, flipping her hair as she walked out.

House laughed at Wilson, who appeared to be drooling. "You're pathetic."

"No I'm not!" Wilson looked back at House, beet red, which made House laugh harder.

"Jamey and Amy sitting in a tree…"

"Oh shut up! You're such an adolescent!" Wilson crossed his arms and House merely continued humming obnoxiously as he unpacked a box.

Just then, Stacy approached the door and Wilson's eyes got wide. "I'll…see you later." He walked out quickly and Stacy stepped in. "We need to talk."

House put his stuff down and instantly grew solemn and walked over to Stacy. "Yes. We do. Look I…"

"No. Me first. Greg, I'm breaking up with you."

House frowned. "Well I…"

"I thought I'd save you the trouble." She looked up at him and tried to smile but it didn't work. "I'm here to tell you the truth."

House tilted his head, waiting.

"It was the concert when it finally dawned on me that you and Lisa…well…wanted to be together. I had noticed the signs in the past couple weeks but I just didn't want to admit them to myself you know? I thought maybe if I ignored them then it would go away. But it didn't."

Stacy put a hand up to House's cheek. "I knew that you've always loved Lisa, Greg. During your hospitalization, when I came back a couple years ago, when I came back now…and I knew that she loved you. But I didn't want to admit it to myself. And neither of you were about to."

House touched Stacy's hand with his. "This isn't your fault."

"It is for not noticing the signs quickly enough. I was about to drag you across the country. And then I realized…as you were walking back in here that I felt sad. But not because I loved you…but because I had almost kept you at your chance of happiness."

Stacy took her hand away and held House's hands, she was crying now. "I will always love you Greg. So much. But I think that I confused romantic love for a deep friendship. I thought that when I came back I had fallen in love with you again. But I hadn't. I fell back in love with the idea of things being the way they were and they can't. I realize that. I want you to know that I fully support you being with Lisa. You both deserve it."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to go now."

"Stacy wait. Please, don't go away again. You and Lisa are the only women I've ever really loved. I want you to stick around. Please."

"I think that maybe I can come back after a little while. But for now, I need some time to be alone. To…find out where my life stands."

House nodded. "I understand. Thank you Stacy. For everything."

MD

Cuddy paced her room, waiting for Rob, knowing how difficult this was going to be.

Rob came in looking worried, and a little upset. "What is it Lisa? Is something wrong? You called me all the way down here…"

"Rob. I needed to let you know that…that House and I have decided to have a relationship."

Rob just stared at Cuddy for a couple seconds. "So…you are breaking us off?"

Cuddy nodded slowly and shrunk back a little. "Please. Please don't be upset."

"Actually…I'm not." Rob looked over at Cuddy who stared at him shocked.

"What?"

"The truth is…I don't think that we ever could have worked."

"But you were so…adamant," Cuddy said walking over to him. "You were so convinced that…"

"I was in love with the idea of being in love," Rob shrugged. "I realized it at the concert. "You are an intelligent, beautiful, great woman and just the kind of person I've always wanted to fall in love with. And…now I'm in my forties and haven't found the woman of my dreams. I guess I was rushing things."

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear this," Cuddy smiled. "I really didn't want to hurt you Rob. You're a great person."

Rob smiled. "So are you Lisa. If you can love that House guy, he can't be so bad after all."

"That means a lot," Cuddy hugged him. "And I still want to continue piano lessons."

"Of course." Rob turned to leave. "Oh. And if you see Stacy tell her I'm sorry."

Cuddy nodded. She returned to work and after about five minutes, Stacy stuck her head in the door. "Can I talk to you Lisa?"

"Sure." Cuddy stood up.

"I…just came to congratulate you. And o ttell you I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. If anything, I should be apologizing. I broke up…" Cuddy trailed off.

"No. I broke up with House" Stacy corrected. "I realized that…I just want him to be happy. And if that's with you, so be it."

"Stacy that means the world," Cuddy hugged her tightly and the two women stood there for a minute before Cuddy broke away.

"Rob wanted me to tell you he said sorry."

Stacy nodded and looked down. "He's a great guy."

"Why was he apologizing?"

"He just…talked me into doing something I regretted," Stacy shrugged. "Something that hurt you and Greg I think. But I'm here to apologize for all of that. I think we need to start over."

"Me too. Stacy, I want you to always remain my friend. No matter what. That's the truth."

"You too Lisa. Thank you."

MD

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Wilson shouted and answered the door. It was Cuddy.

"Hey!" Wilson grabbed her in a big bear hug and she returned it. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks" Cuddy laughed and Wilson let go, realizing Cuddy had Rachel in her hand. "Hey there!" She waved up at him and then toddled in looking around for House.

"I was just about to go," Wilson added mischievously and Cuddy giggled.

House walked in. "Dadda!" Rachel ran up to House who picked her up and threw her in the air. She laughed and patted him on the cheek.

Wilson slipped out the door and Cuddy and House sat down together with Rachel on the couch. "So…this is your idea of a first date? Monster trucks?" Cuddy looked at House, amused.

House looked over at her. "Are you kidding me?! You are going to date me and not watch monster trucks? That can't happen, I'm sorry."

"Alright then. Our next movie night is 'Sex and the City'" Cuddy looked pointedly at House while smirking. He groaned.

"It's only fair," Cuddy grabbed the remote and turned the monster trucks up.

"Cuddy…what if this works?"

"What?" She turned to him and frowned.

"What if this relationship…works? Then what?"

"Then it works," Cuddy shrugged. "House, this isn't a puzzle. It's not a game and it's not rational. We can't plan or diagnose this. It just has to happen."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"Then it doesn't." Cuddy looked over at him. "I don't know about you but I like the first option. I don't want to be miserable forever."

"Me neither but it's just…I want to know," House protested.

"Well as the philosopher Jagger once said, 'you can't always get what you want'" Cuddy grinned.

"Well I looked up that philosopher and it turns out, if you try sometimes, you just might find, you get what you need," House grinned back at Cuddy.

"Touché."

House put his arm around her and pulled him to her and she laughed.

"Can I call you sweetsauce?"

"If I can call you partypants."

"Deal." Cuddy leaned up and kissed House.

_I hope you enjoyed that! I was originally going to end here but I have an idea for an epilogue if you guys would like me to write it…let me know!_


	20. OctoberOctober

October/October (Epilogue)

_ Here it is! Your epilogue and the final chapter to "Stacy's Return." (It's pretty much fluff just a warning :) I just want to thank ALL of my readers for your support and sticking with my story for 20 chapters (I can't believe it!) Your input and reviews have been soooo helpful and I never would have finished this without every single one of you. I'll miss hearing from you all! : ( I'm also going to miss writing this story a lot, but hopefully I will continue to get ideas for writing some more multi-chapter fics in the future. So enjoy your 20__th__ and final chapter!_

**15 months later…**

"House can you get that please?!" Cuddy yelled from the kitchen as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Rachel jumped off of the couch and ran to the door, turning the knob in her hand. "It won't open!"

"That's cuz it's locked stink bug," House followed Rachel to the door, unlocked it, and opened it to reveal Wilson standing on the doorstep.

"Uncle Jamey's here, Uncle Jamey's here!" Rachel jumped up and down excitedly.

"Hey Rachel!" Wilson grinned and leaned down, kissing the girl on the forehead.

"Mommy mommy Uncle Jamey's here!" Rachel ran into the other room looking for her mother.

"Hey Wilson," House said cheerfully, opening the door to let him in. "I'm really glad you could come Cuddy would have been so upset if you couldn't."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "As would you!" He stepped inside. "I…uhhh…hope you don't mind. I brought Amy along." Wilson gestured to Amy who was walking up the steps.

"Ehhh the more estrogen the better," House grinned mischievously and Wilson laughed. "See I told you they wouldn't mind Amy."

Amy looked sheepish. "I just felt like I was intruding."

"Nonsense!" Cuddy walked into the room, smiling broadly. "Any friend of Wilson's is a friend of ours." She gave Amy a big hug.

"Cuddy you shouldn't be on your feet!" Wilson exclaimed, noticing Cuddy was wearing an apron over her bulging belly. "You're supposed to rest! House why are you letting her do the cooking?!"

House laughed. "For your information, Rationalization Man, I did some of the cooking already. But she wouldn't let me finish," House shot Cuddy a look and she squinted her eyes back at him in a mock glare.

"Uncle Jamey play ball with me and Daddy!" Rachel tugged on Wilson's hand and began to drag him into the living room.

"Geez she really likes playing ball huh?" Wilson looked down at the girl in wonder.

"We are signing her up for softball when she turns five," House said. "That girl has already got an arm."

"Amy you want to give me some help in the kitchen?" Cuddy turned to Amy.

"Sure." She followed Cuddy into the kitchen. "I think James is right. You shouldn't be on your feet the way you are. That's too much stress."

"Psssh whatever. I'm fine," Cuddy chuckled and leaned over, checking the chicken in the oven. "I'm 30 weeks along now pretty soon I won't be able to do anything. I might as well now!" She grinned and went back to stirring gravy on the stove.

"Could I…ask you a question?" Amy leaned against the counter.

"Sure." Cuddy turned from the stove and leaned against the counter as well. "Shoot."

"Well…I mean…how did you know…how did you know when you were in love?" Amy blushed a deep red and looked down at the counter avoiding Cuddy's gaze.

"I'm not really sure I'm the person to be asking that question," Cuddy answered. "I didn't realize I was in love until…well…until it was almost too late."

Amy brushed her long blond hair from her face. "James and I have only been dating for a little under a year now but…I don't know. He still seems fluid about it and I'm ready for a long term commitment."

Cuddy walked over and put a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Just tell him how you really feel. He's probably scared too. Has he told you about Amber yet?"

Amy nodded. "I…cried," she looked at Cuddy sheepishly.

"Well the truth is, you remind us all of Amber a lot. She was a great person and she meant a lot to him. I think that…he's scared that something like that will happen again. Just give him some time. I know he cares about you he talks about you at work all the time." Cuddy winked and Amy blushed again.

"Here let me help you with that gravy."

MD

"So….this big dinner. What is it all about?" Wilson asked House as he tossed the ball to Rachel.

"Well we went in for an ultrasound Monday and we finally know the baby's gender." House caught the ball from Rachel and threw it back to her.

"Didn't you say the baby was lying funny before?"

"Yeah. It's finally facing out. We picked out the name and wanted you and Stacy and Rob here so we could tell you." House sat down and rubbed his leg.

Wilson stopped and turned to House. "Alright what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"You're rubbing your leg something's wrong." Wilson put his hands on his hips. "What is it?"

House looked up at Wilson and then back down. "It's really nothing."

"Yes. It is. The only time your leg really bothers you is when something is bothering you." Wilson sat down next to House. "Come on I'm your only friend you have to tell me!"

House smiled a little and looked over at Rachel running around in a circle with his tennis ball before growing serious. "I'm scared."

"Well of course you are!" Wilson took a side glance at Rachel before turning back to House. "Is that it? All first time parents are scared!"

"Yeah well I never planned on passing on my genetics," House said and twirled his cane around in his hand.

"What are you so worried about? A baby with a leg infarction?" Wilson asked.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of a selfish, arrogant asshole," House added casually.

Wilson burst out laughing and House frowned at him, unbelieving. "I'm being serious."

"House for the love…you choose to be that way! That baby is going to have its own personality! Besides it's not just yours! Its Cuddy's too! It will have her traits as well!"

House shrugged and went back to looking at Rachel. Lately he had been having trouble sleeping and his leg had been acting up. He was more nervous than he wanted to admit. Not because the baby itself was coming but because the baby was OF HIM. His genes. What if it turned out like him? What if it hated him? He rubbed his temples.

"Daddy why are you sad?" Rachel walked up to House and stuck her face up to his.

"I'm not. I'm just tired."

"Ohhhh." Rachel said in an understanding voice. She poked House on the nose and laughed. House grabbed her and tickled her and she screamed. "Uncle Jamey save me! Save me!"

"Don't worry little girl Rationalization Man to the rescue!" Wilson jumped up and put his hands on his hips like a super hero.

The doorbell rang and Rachel jumped up again. "I'll get it I'll get it!" She ran to the door and threw it open.

"Hey, are your Mommy and Daddy here?" Stacy's voice came from the other side of the door.

House walked over and opened the door all the way. "Stacy! Rob! Come in!" He shook Rob's hand and gave Stacy a big hug.

"How's Lisa doing Greg?"

"Good good." House smiled a little. "Hey partypants! Get your butt in here!"

A few seconds later Cuddy stuck her head out the door and lit up at the sight of Rob and Stacy. "I'm so glad you could make it!" Cuddy gave Stacy and Rob big hugs.

"Let me help you," Stacy walked back into the kitchen with Cuddy and Rob rolled his eyes. "She's more worried about Lisa then you are."

"Well they ARE like best friends" House said in his best imitation of a teenage girl. Rob laughed. "That's true."

He followed House back into the living room. "I'm glad to see that you keep the piano in here." He sat down and began playing a random tune.

"Well, it's become an important part of our life now," House said somewhat seriously. "Besides its been in the family for years I couldn't leave it at Wilson's."

Wilson sighed. "He acts as if I couldn't take care of it."

"Well you couldn't! You're tone deaf!" House exclaimed.

"Nuh uh!" Wilson started attempting to sing "Yankee Doodle."

Rachel put her hands over her ears. "Ouch Uncle Jamey you hurt my ears. You sing bad."

"The kid has spoken!" Rob stood up and pointed out Rachel and the three men began laughing again.

MD

"Everything looks delicious, Lisa." Stacy smiled and looked at the food lying out. "And there's DEFINITELY too much."

"Well I couldn't let House cook it all!" Cuddy put her hands on her hips. "What would be the fun in that?"

Amy and Stacy grinned.

"Why do you still call him House?" Amy asked. "I mean…you two are together why don't you use first names?"

Cuddy shrugged. "I don't know. It's just easier and that's what we are comfortable with. It also makes things more professional at the hospital. Some people will still never forgive me for dating that man," Cuddy stuck her tongue out playfully.

"You guys just operate so differently," Amy said, amazed. "I can't comprehend…"

"No one can actually." Cuddy shut the oven door with her foot and placed the chicken on the table. "People think we are nuts. We act the same way we did before we started dating. Accept now if he slaps my butt it's not quite so inappropriate." Cuddy gave a naughty smile.

"So how did your ultrasound go?" Stacy enquired. "House was telling me that you two went on Monday."

"Yes we did. We finally know the gender of the baby." Cuddy glowed. "And we have a name picked out. That's what we are announcing tonight!" Cuddy rearranged some things on the table.

"I'm excited to hear this!" Amy said.

"Me too. I still can't even believe we are even having this conversation!" Stacy put her hand to her head and shook her head, unbelieving. "To think that YOU would be pregnant with Gregory House's baby."

Cuddy nodded. "I just…I still can't believe it myself. It definitely wasn't expected I can tell you that."

"Really? You mean you two didn't plan this?" Amy was surprised.

"Hell no! Are you kidding? House agreeing to have a baby. Yeah right!" Cuddy shook her head. "He would have downright refused."

"Well then how did this happen?" Amy asked and then immediately blushed after she said it. "Sorry."

Cuddy turned a little red but smiled. "No that's alright. We just…didn't use protection."

"Why????" Stacy stared at Cuddy, confused.

"I just…didn't think we needed it. I tried IVF for years and years and nothing. I thought I was infertile, that I could never get pregnant," Cuddy's eyes started filling. "And here I am! 7 months later finally with everything that I wanted." Cuddy started crying.

"Oh Lisa!" Stacy grabbed a tissue for Cuddy and gave her a hug. "Don't cry!"

Cuddy laughed through her tears. "I'm just emotional. You know how it is." She sniffled and cleared her throat walking over to the doors. "Hey boys food's ready! Come and get it before the fat cow eats it all!" She giggled and looked up at the clock. "5, 4, 3, 2…"

MD

"You two are THE best cooks in the world," Wilson shoveled food into his mouth. "I should eat here more often!"

"Nah. It's much more fun to mooch off of you," House said, taking some more potatoes. "Saves me money."

"Well mooching off of me doesn't save any money!" Cuddy pointed out.

"True. But I also just like to rub in your face that you can't eat all the crap you want," House said across the table.

"Watch it in two months I will kick your butt!" Cuddy pointed her fork at him.

"Oooo I'm so scared," House mocked.

"Not like you can run away," Cuddy responded in a sing-song voice.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha neither can you!" House pointed at her and laughed.

"Watch it or I'll give you an extra week of clinic duty," Cuddy said triumphantly.

"You wouldn't dare," House squinted his eyes into slits and looked over at her.

"Watch me," Cuddy smiled and raised her eyebrows and dropped them quickly.

"You two haven't changed a bit," Stacy said while looking between the two of them.

"Nope. Keeps the sexual tension," House responded before glancing up at Cuddy who was staring seductively at him.

"Well I don't know about you all but I want to hear about this baby!" Wilson banged his hand on the table. "It's been seven months the suspense is killing me!"

Cuddy stood up slowly and put her napkin down on the table. "Well…we went in for the ultrasound on Monday and the baby's gender could finally be identified. It's….." she watched everyone lean in in anticipation. "A girl!" She said excitedly and everyone's jaw dropped.

Wilson sighed and put his head in his hands. "Damn. I owe Cameron a hundred bucks."

House looked over at Wilson, amused. "There were bets?"

"Uhhh…yeah! The whole hospital's been betting on the gender. Foreman and I each owe Cameron a hundred bucks now. How did she know?!" He shook his head in disbelief.

Cuddy's excited face grew serious and she cleared her throat. "House and I have also picked a name out for the baby. We have thought about this a lot the past couple of months and we've got the perfect name." Cuddy's eyes started filling with tears and she shook her head gesturing to House.

The others looked at House strangely as he stood up to finish his wife's sentence. "We are naming her after someone very important to us. Someone who meant a lot." He cleared his throat. "Her name will be Amber. Amber Hope."

House looked over at Wilson who was staring at him, his big brown eyes filled with awe. "You're…you're naming her after…"

"Yes. And we would like you to be her godfather. Will you?" House asked.

Wilson pursed his lips together, attempting to overcome his emotion and looked back over at Cuddy who was still crying. "Yeah." His voice came out high pitched and cracked. "Yeah. I'd be honored." He nodded his head a couple times and a couple tears came out despite his attempt to hold them back.

"Well good," Cuddy managed to say. "Now. Let's get back to dinner." She changed the subject and everyone was soon back to laughing and talking.

MD

"Thanks again for coming!" Cuddy gave Stacy a big hug. "It was so nice to see you."

"You too Lisa," Stacy gave her friend a huge hug. "Now let me know THE MINUTE you are in labor. I don't want to miss it for the world."

"Don't worry we'll be sure to let you know," Cuddy said. "And if someone else pops the question, you be sure to let ME know."

Stacy's jaw dropped and her face showed shocked, but Cuddy didn't miss the happy expression on Stacy's face that came a minute afterward. "Lisa Cuddy…"

"I just know stuff," Cuddy said knowingly.

Stacy laughed and turned to give House a big hug. "I'm so happy for you Greg," she said into his ear. "I'm glad that you are finally happy." She kissed his cheek.

House gave Stacy a little smile. "It couldn't have happened without you."

"You're right. So I'm glad it didn't." Stacy rubbed his arm and followed Rob out the door.

"Watch your driving when she goes into labor. I don't want to have to pull you over," Amy said in a mock stern voice to House.

"I would make you give us a ride!" House said.

"Not unless you want another $500 ticket," Amy smirked. "I'm keeping my eye on you," she put her fingers up to her eyes and rotated them to his eyes.

"See you tomorrow you two lovebirds!" Wilson said. He gave Cuddy a smile. "Thanks again…for everything. You have no idea how much all this means to me."

"You're our best friend. And Amber was your life. We could never forget that."

Wilson smiled and turned to House. "Take care of her."

"Oh I will," House said in a sexy tone and Wilson made a face. "Ugghhhh I don't want to know! I'm leaving now! Bye!"

MD

House ruffled his magazine around in his hand and adjusted his leg on the bed. "For Heaven's sake woman how long does it take to get ready for bed?"

"Well unlike some of us in here, I actually care what I look like," Cuddy stuck her head out the bathroom door before popping back inside.

"Well…there's such a thing as caring too much," House said grumpily before turning back to his magazine.

Cuddy shut the bathroom light off and walked over getting into bed next to him. She stuck her face right up next to his. "What are you reading?"

"Something."

"Ooo so specific," Cuddy said sarcastically before pulling a corner of the magazine towards herself to look at it.

"Do you mind?" House said trying to sound annoyed.

"Nope!" She squinted at the sheet and moved it farther away from her face.

"Haha Cuddy's getting old," House mocked.

"Shut up!" Cuddy punched him in the arm and then stopped. "Ooooof. House, House! She just kicked!" Her face lit up and she looked at him. "Feel." She grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. House could feel little bumps against his hand and he quickly withdrew it looking back to the magazine.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy asked concerned.

"Nothing," House answered a little too quickly.

Cuddy grabbed the magazine from his hand and threw it next to the bed.

"Hey! I was reading that!" House took his glasses off and looked over at her, actually annoyed now.

"Gregory House. Tell me why you have been acting so strange lately!" Cuddy made a face.

"I told you it was nothing." House protested.

"Please don't tell me you don't want this baby," Cuddy slid down underneath the covers her face staring at the ceiling.

"No!" House said quickly, before he could think. "It's just…"

"Come on spit it out."

"I'm just scared that's all. Now can I have my magazine back please?"

"House. I'm scared too!" Cuddy looked over at him a little hurt. "I'm carrying this little person inside of me! I'm over forty, I already have a toddler…we are supposed to be talking about our worries together! Not keeping them from one another!"

"Well I'm pretty sure you didn't want to hear my concerns about whether this baby is going to end up a mini-me and be a total freak that no one loves," House said in one breath and crossed his arms looking away.

"Is that what you think?" Cuddy asked quietly. "You are afraid that this kid will turn into you?"

"Yes," House answered.

Cuddy snuggled up next to House. "Look at me." He refused to. She grabbed his face and turned it to hers. "Look at me. The fact that you are even thinking about this means that you already care. You already want what's best for her. It's okay to be afraid. And if she turns into a little Gregory House…so what?"

House looked down at Cuddy. "You wouldn't care?"

"No! I love you! If she was exactly like you I wouldn't care." There was a pause. "But I doubt she will. She'll probably turn into a successful beautiful career woman like her mother," Cuddy flipped her hair in fake arrogance and House snorted. "Watch her end up a dirty little tomboy. Then I'd laugh."

"Whatever she turns out to be is okay with me. So it should be okay with you." Cuddy kissed House's cheek and scooted back over to her side of the bed.

"She's due in October Cuddy. That's so soon." House shook his head and leaned over switching off the light.

"Yeah," Cuddy muttered sleepily.

"So you really would love her no matter what?" House asked in the dark.

"It's called unconditional love. Are you capable of that?" Cuddy spoke with her back to House.

House lie there for a second. "Yeah actually. I think I'm capable." He snuggled up against Cuddy. "Good night Cuddy."

"Good night House."

"Hey…Cuddy?"

"Yup."

"I….love you."

"Love you too House."


End file.
